


Born to Die

by Dolovesnini



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yifan, M/M, Melancolía, Poder, Riqueza, Tao bilionário, TaoRis - Freeform, Top Tao, Yifan ex-presidiário, lana del rey - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 49,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolovesnini/pseuds/Dolovesnini
Summary: Kris Wu está solto. Após sete anos preso, ele quer manter tudo em paz. Sem mais envolvimentos com assalto, procura um emprego e vaga pela enorme capital que cresceu demais no tempo em que esteve recluso da sociedade.Mas o chinês sabe que no fundo está fadado ao perigo. Zitao, o chinês bilionário playboy, o arrasta para sua realidade, onde há luxo e conforto, mas também loucura e gastos desenfreados.“Porque você e eu, Yifan, nascemos para morrer.”Taoris | Born to die song
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! E parece que esrou viciada em publicar nesta plataforma.  
> Primeiro quero agradecer a Beatriz por me incentivar a voltar a escrever Taoris e Xiuhan. Sem ela querendo ler, eu não escreveria.  
> Segundo agradecimento para as menines do Fanfics Motivate! Jamais poderia publicar como antes desde que entrei. Me apoiam e me incentivam demais.  
> E agradecimento mais importante vai para a pessoa que betou este texto. Muito obrigada por ser excelente trabalho, eficaz e rápido. Adorei a maneira como deixou diversas recomendações, sem elas meu texto não seria tão bom. @baekkkiejagi este agradecimento vai para ti. Você é um amor!

— Você se acha apto a voltar para convivência em sociedade? — O juiz argumenta para que todos ali escutem. 

O advogado está com seu terno preto impecável, a maleta apoiada ao lado da cadeira que encontra-se sentado. Ao lado do profissional, está sentado o promotor. 

O réu observa cada canto que pode. Ele não se importa de estar sendo observado também. Ele gosta de olhar as janelas, as cortinas esvoaçando com a força da leve brisa. 

Observar tudo e a todos é de sua natureza. Mesmo antes de tudo. Dos crimes, da prisão e da condenação. 

Sua respiração é calma e seus olhos vagam por todo o espaço uma última vez antes de focar nos homens à sua frente. Está conformado com a vida que leva, trancafiado no mesmo lugar por anos, com a mesma rotina. 

Antes os olhares pesados de julgamento, superioridade e ordem o pegavam desprevenido, o afundavam até o fundo do poço. 

Respirou fundo. Uma luz no fim do túnel. Um milagre divino em meio a toda a desgraça. Último resquício de esperança em seu peito.  _ A liberdade parece tão inalcançável.  _

— Eu acredito que sim. — O preso responde calmo. Cauteloso. Como foi instruído a dizer. 

_ Você pagou toda a sua pena, não teriam porque recusarem sua soltura _ . Foi o que o advogado falou para si, antes da audiência. O cliente riu baixo quando ouviu aquilo, agradeceu pelos esforços do profissional e disse que estava tudo bem. Caminhos fáceis, punições difíceis. 

Os homens engravatados olham-se entre si. Trocam acenos e, um deles, rabisca coisas nos vários papéis dispostos sobre a grande mesa de madeira. 

— E o que você pretende fazer, caso for solto? — O Juiz dita mais uma pergunta. Ele já a ouviu duas vezes durante todos aqueles anos, é a terceira ou última. Antes ele gostava de adivinhar, hoje só a responde. 

Seu olhar está meio apagado. Como a de alguém que já viveu muito da vida. Suas perspectivas são nulas. Sua existência é cômoda. 

— Arrumar um emprego, talvez... porque não irão contratar um ex-presidiário tão facilmente. — Ele sorri fraco, sem olhar para ninguém em específico enquanto responde. — Achar um quarto para que eu possa pelo menos passar a noite e… Eu quero ter paz. 

Sua fala é finalizada com um olhar quebradiço. O uniforme e os sapatos pequenos já nem parecem mais incomodar. Principalmente o calçado que aperta tanto seu pé. A parte ruim de ser tão alto, é que dificilmente tem um número de sapato que caiba no seu pé facilmente. 

Os homens trocam olhares outra vez. Não que ele esteja vendo, de qualquer maneira. Está ocupado demais olhando para o vento  — agora forte  — que adentra as janelas. 

Sua mente já pode sentir as algemas nos pulsos novamente. Então, ele refaz todo o trajeto que o levou até ali, só que voltando.  _ Não é tão ruim quanto parece. E você também não é perigoso segundo os caras lá. É só procedimento padrão _ . O guarda disse uma vez. Ele de vinte e dois anos, com uma língua afiada, quis responder: Use você então, fique no meu lugar e veremos.

— Você está livre. — O Juiz declara — Audiência encerrada. 

O homem que, até então, está alheio aos movimentos à sua frente, pisca os olhos freneticamente. Quase não pode acreditar que ouviu aquilo. Sete anos é tanto tempo. 

Ainda piscando atônito, levanta a cabeça para olhar seu advogado. Ele exibe um meio sorriso para si. 

O agora liberto, caminha devagar na direção do guarda para que retorne ao presídio para buscar seus pertences. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


[...]

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


— Feliz de se livrar desses sapatos minúsculos, Big Kris? — Um dos agentes responsáveis por aquela parte diz, assim que o ex-presidiário coloca o par de calçados em cima do balcão branco, assinando a ficha que contém suas informações. 

— Sim, eu acho… — Fala e abaixa para amarrar os cadarços do grande coturno preto. Os joelhos e as coxas saltando para fora da calça nas partes rasgadas. 

O agente não entende muito a resposta que recebeu, achou um pouco confusa. Então, guarda o fichário dentre os demais arquivos concluídos. 

— Espero nunca mais te ver por aqui, grandão. — Dá dois tapas amigáveis no ombro alheio e volta a fazer suas obrigações. 

O ex-presidiário ajeita sua postura e sai do presídio, sem olhar para atrás. Nem mesmo quando os enormes portões se fecham, o deixando do lado de fora. Coloca o capuz do moletom preto, um pouco apertado pelo tempo fora de uso e a mudança do corpo, sob os fios pretos, cobrindo os cabelos grandes e meio desgrenhados. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


[...]

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Entrou no primeiro bar que encontrou. Não pretendia encher a cara. Só queria reviver os velhos tempos. Estes que não voltariam e ele também não sabia se os queria de volta.  _ Está pago, não lamente!  _ É o que pensa quando senta-se na banqueta à beira do balcão de bebidas. 

— Um copo de vodka, por favor. — Pede para o senhor próximo das garrafas, detrás do balcão. 

Recebe um aceno positivo e um copo pequeno pela metade, logo em seguida. O outro não é simpático, nem grosseiro. Está só cumprindo seu serviço por ali. 

Leva o objeto próximo a boca, o líquido descendo rápido pela garganta, queimando-a no processo. Devolve o copo à superfície, devagar, silencioso. Quer passar despercebido por ali. Não é como se alguém, de fato, se importasse com um cara de quase dois metros de altura sentando no balcão, vestido de preto dos pés a cabeça, um estilo de roupas comuns pela moda, moletom preto sem estampa, calças jeans rasgadas e coturnos pretos, bebendo calmamente, na dele, sem causar qualquer alvoroço. 

Exceto pelo par de olhos que o olha discretamente. Curiosos, atentos, ariscos. Como os de uma fera que observa sua presa, seu alimento posteriormente. Ele toma um gole do seu whisky e quase não pisca. O fim do líquido é sua chance para que se aproxime. 

Kris nota o homem vindo em sua direção e assume uma postura séria. Ele só quer beber um pouco, despreocupado, pensando nos dias diferentes que virão. Uma realidade que não o pertence há muito tempo. 

Uma música country qualquer começa a ressoar por todo o lugar quando o homem ocupa a banqueta ao seu lado. O perfume caro, mas suave, rodeando ambos. O barulho da fina corrente de prata batendo contra o peito quando ele vira para si, os joelhos batendo de leve nas pernas alheias. 

Resolve analisá-lo por completo, ousando encará-lo descaradamente. Vira-se de frente e os joelhos se chocam. O outro está usando uma blusa de tecido preta  — quase transparente  — solta pelo corpo, com decote v, exibindo um pouco de seu peito magro. Uma faixa de onça adorna seu pescoço combinando com o casaco longo também de onça. Uma calça de couro larga e botas de cano curto pretas. 

— Gosta do que vê? — O sujeito diz, sorridente. Ele está flertando, claramente. 

O ex-presidiário sorri fraco e desvia o olhar. Pede com educação mais uma dose e, ainda sendo encarado, os joelhos ainda juntos, ele volta a retribuir o olhar. 

— Eu só quero beber sozinho. 

O outro ri com aquela fala. Sabe que está sendo dispensado e não irá insistir. Terão outras oportunidades, ele sabe disso. O analisou o suficiente para que tenha certeza. Quando quer algo, sempre o consegue, mesmo que de forma negativa. 

— Senhor, quero sua melhor vodka do bar, por favor. — O sujeito trajado de onça diz para o funcionário que passava por ali. — Ah! A garrafa lacrada, por favor. — Exige e é deixado sob o balcão uma garrafa fechada. A segura entre as mãos e coloca ao lado do copo quase no final alheio, recebendo atenção por suas ações. — Considere um presente. 

E então o homem salta da banqueta. Os saltinhos da bota fazendo barulho contra o piso amadeirado do ambiente. Dá as costas a si e caminha em direção à saída, sumindo entre as demais pessoas que circulam por ali. 

Kris o acha estranho, meio louco, no entanto, dá de ombros. Quando se passa tempo demais recluso da sociedade, tudo é um pouco estranho demais. 

  
  


Prestes a dormir, as pálpebras ameaçando se fecharem forçadamente, ele analisa a garrafa ainda lacrada ao lado do colchão no chão que está deitado. 

Mesmo sonolento, sua mente não para de trabalhar, traçando algumas metas e planejando ligações, embora não tivesse para quem ligar, além de seu advogado, que já não era mais seu advogado à medida que sua pena havia sido cumprida. 

Teve sorte do piso não estar tão gelado naquela época do ano, caso ao contrário, a temperatura ultrapassaria o material. 

Pelo menos encontrou uma pensão caindo aos pedaços próximo ao bar, com quartos vagos, alguns sem cama, o seu sendo um deles. 

Só de precisar não dividir o espaço com mais algumas pessoas desconhecidas e com condutas duvidosas, já é bom. 

Analisa a bebida por uma última vez, passando os dedos pelo rótulo bonito azul turquesa, recolhe os dedos, a mão fechando em torno da barra da coberta, cobrindo o corpo seminu. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


[...]

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


É a segunda noite que se encontra no mesmo bar. Hoje, está tocando uma música diferente, um pop dos anos noventa. Ele ainda não entendeu como que funciona a playlist do lugar, é o nome que se dá a determinadas seleções de música agora, ele descobriu ouvindo sem querer a conversa de algumas pessoas. 

Pretende arrumar um emprego, mas passou o dia todo andando pela cidade. Sentindo o vento bagunçando seus cabelos, até mesmo causando arrepios pelo corpo devido a friagem. 

Prestar atenção ao atravessar a rua e esbarrar em pessoas, pedindo desculpa e não uma ameaça ou, simplesmente, vender drogas pois está devendo favores. 

Estar de volta a sociedade é, finalmente, reconfortante. Não teve muito contato com pessoas, exceto o necessário, além do homem estranho de ontem, mas é melhor assim. Talvez não saiba mais trocar meia dúzia de palavras sem estar recheadas de gírias, palavrões ou ameaças. 

Dessa vez, resolveu sentar numa mesa, ainda próxima ao balcão. Lugares diferentes e posições diferentes, assumem perspectivas diferentes. Ele vaga o olhar devagar, mas bem atento entre todo o ambiente meio escurecido. 

Pessoas diferentes, cada uma arrumada do jeito que escolheu. Tantos rostos nunca visto antes. Tantas escolhas que possam ser feitas. Se tivessem interesse em alguém por ali, seriam tantas opções. 

O que mais chama sua atenção é o fato do mesmo homem da noite passada ir até si, sentando-se bem em sua frente, sem ao menos pedir licença. Não que se importe tanto, gentileza não é a principal fonte de tratamento usada para com presos. 

— Eu não estou interessado em trepar. — Kris diz na lata. Não pretendia soar tão rude, mas faz parte de seu cotidiano há muito tempo. 

O estranho sente seu coração errar uma batida e até arruma mais a postura. As pernas roçando de propósito umas nas outras por debaixo da mesa. 

— Que selvagem. — Ele diz olhando nos olhos alheios. 

— Você veio me ofender? — Kris afasta as pernas, empurrando a cadeira para trás, aproveitando para sentar-se de maneira despojada, as pernas bem abertas.

O estranho sente uma fisgada no baixo ventre com aquelas atitudes. Não que seja um sádico. É só, uma curiosidade. Uma vontade daquilo que é mais proibido. Perigoso. 

Se é um jogo, então ele está prestes a jogar, mesmo que não faça ideia das consequências de seus atos. É um louco, afinal. 

— Não, vim te fazer um convite. A propósito, meu nome é Tao. Huang Zitao. — Ele sorri e seu sorriso é audacioso. Como se tivessem faíscas no lugar de pupilas. 

Kris reconhece o cheiro de encrenca de longe. Principalmente, com rostos bonitos e perfumes caros. Já se meteu em roubadas demais, embora aqueles tipos não sejam a causa direta de sua prisão. De qualquer forma, ele resolve prolongar a conversa. Nada que não possa lidar. Se lidou com caras de sua altura querendo o estrupar com certeza, pode lidar com um rostinho bonito qualquer. Além do mais, está aproveitando sua recém-liberdade, de qualquer forma. 

— Yifan. — Solta seu nome entre um riso cínico. É só uma questão de tempo até que revele sua identidade e aquele playboy chinês afasta-se bruscamente. — Eu sou ex-presidiário, saca? Mas eu tô de boa, quero beber esta cerveja em paz. — Diz e mostra a garrafa na mão esquerda, automaticamente levando até os lábios para tomar goles generosos antes de depositá-la de volta à superfície plana da mesa.

Cruza os braços de uma maneira peculiar, típica de pessoas que já foram condenadas à prisão e encara o chinês recém-apresentado, esperando uma resposta, um gesto de espanto ou qualquer expressão que denuncie repulsa. Entretanto, tudo que recebe é uma gargalhada. 

— Ok. — Tao ri mais uma vez e volta a falar — Mais alguma coisa que eu deveria saber? 

Ele parece querer desafiá-lo, como se quisesse levar a um limite. Talvez o playboy chinês estivesse assistindo séries estadunidenses demais, pois Yifan não iria provocar um pequeno conflito ali mesmo, chamando a atenção de todos apenas por provocações bobas. Ele está de boa e pretende permanecer assim. Então, segue tomando sua cerveja na postura relaxada. 

Não é como se Zitao não soubesse de Yifan, ou melhor, tudo sobre ele. A prisão, a condenação, a pena. Desde que bateu os olhos nele, buscou por mais. Apenas uma questão de dinheiro e contatos. Duas coisas básicas e essenciais para ter o que quisesse em sua mão. 

Também não era como se quisesse matá-lo ou coisa parecida. Nada de vinganças ou acerto de contas. É o mais puro interesse. A curiosidade agindo como uma placa néon, piscando na sua mente. Uma ideia louca para alguém mais louco ainda. Embora, se alguém dissesse isso em voz alta, Tao discordaria afirmando ser um gênio e como o tal, tem ideias geniais. 

O chinês não desvia o olhar nem por um segundo, atento a tudo que o outro faz. Desde as pernas bem abertas, a postura desleixada sob a cadeira e os dedos longos segurando a garrafa com firmeza. 

— Qual seria seu convite, afinal? — Yifan, por fim, diz ao esvaziar o conteúdo da garrafa. 

— Quero que me acompanhe daqui pra frente. 

O ex-presidiário cai na gargalhada. Batendo palma e até mesmo batendo as mãos grandes na coxa. Ousa até mesmo enxugar uma lágrima solitária que escorre do canto do olho após o excesso de risada. 

— Conheço tipos como você. — Yifan apoia os cotovelos na mesa e aproxima a face, quase arrependendo-se de imediato ao ver outro imitar seus jeitos. Os rostos tão próximos que as respirações até se misturam. 

— E qual é o meu tipo, sr Yifan? Me diga, por favor. — Tao provoca. As últimas palavras sendo sussurradas. O hálito forte de álcool batendo contra seu rosto, algo proposital certamente. 

—  _ Chave de cadeia _ . — Praticamente sopra as palavras e se afasta bruscamente. 

Já recebeu muitas palavras jogadas na face. Lunático, maluco, louco, playboy, chinês desgraçado e até ingrato. Mas chave de cadeia é novidade. Gostou do apelido e está ainda mais decidido a querer receber mais de tudo que o outro pode lhe oferecer e não é nem no sentido sexual da coisa. 

— Venha comigo e prove que está certo. Que sou mesmo o que acabou de me chamar. 

Kris é pego de surpresa. Está quase cedendo àquela proposta. Afinal, precisa de um pouco de diversão após tantos anos trancafiado naquele buraco imundo denominado Penitenciária de Toronto. 

Todavia, seu lado racional toma conta. Não quer voltar para o lugar que demorou tanto para conseguir sair. Onde precisava desconfiar até da própria sombra para sobreviver. Nunca sabendo quando acordaria do outro lado, se é que tivesse um, de fato. 

Avaliando toda a situação com cautela, poderia seguir desde que não se envolvesse com nada ilegal, isso é, drogas principalmente, a coisa mais fácil de cair por ali. 

— E o que você pode me oferecer? — Questiona como se não quisesse nada, só para ver até onde aquilo iria. 

O outro arregala os olhos e um sorriso maliciosa surge em seus lábios finos, os cotovelos ainda apoiados sobre a mesa e a corrente de ouro dessa vez balançando no pescoço fino. 

— O que meu dinheiro possa comprar, ou seja, tudo. 

Aquilo o pega desprevenido mais uma vez. Não esperava uma proposta tentadora como aquela. É pegar ou largar. Algo realmente valioso e, o melhor, até então, nada que ofereça perigo o suficiente para que mandasse sua bunda seca para a sarjeta outra vez. 

Considerando sua situação atual, qual seria a probabilidade de conseguir um emprego, uma kitnet barata e no máximo adotar um cachorro com o qual iria passear aos finais de semana? Quase nula. O playboy parece não mentir, isso é o que sua postura e suas vestes transmitem. 

Não que acreditasse muito também, provavelmente o máximo que receberia seria uma ida a um motel caro  —  chutava um cinco estrelas  — e, ao fim da foda, aproveitaria o resto da noite para dormir numa cama confortável. Parece bom o suficiente para uma noite. 

Levanta da cadeira apto a ir para qualquer lugar que o chinês o quisesse levar. Arruma o moletom e veste a touca, caminhando na direção da saída, deixando o outro para atrás. 

Huang tranca sua respiração num misto de excitação e felicidade. Tudo que queria, conseguia. E não era um homem rude que faria ao contrário. Levanta também, colocando as cadeiras nos lugares. Abre a carteira e deposita uma nota de cem dólares abaixo da garrafa para que não corra o risco de voar e percorre o mesmo caminho usado pelo homem anterior. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trailer: https://youtu.be/YMTBmaoveko


	2. Lust for Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá! 
> 
> Primeiro eu gostaria de agradecer para a Luna, com seu trabalho impecável, rápido e eficaz. Uma pessoa que está me ajudando a realizar mais de um de meus projetos, pois Born to Die é especial demais. Luna você é a beta dos betas, pica da galáxia. 
> 
> Ainda não sei como funciona a plataforma, pois por enquanto entro aqui somente atualizar minhas Fanfics. Então, quem está lendo, acompanhando, muito obrigada! De verdade, fazia tanto tempo que não escrevia algo bom.
> 
> Boa Leitura!

Enquanto caminham até o final da quadra, onde um carro chique os espera, Zitao está pensando como é um frustrado emocionalmente. Que se perde em amores fajutos, idealizados na péssima mente dele. 

Pessoas que sequer o consideraram uma possibilidade. Seja como qualquer coisa. Como parceiro, amante, ou companheiro. Zitao é tão impulsivo. 

E, mesmo assim, com o coração acelerado de ansiedade pelo que poderia vir a seguir, ele insiste. Está se jogando de cabeça numa situação que projetou e, bem... ele não é um Arquiteto ou um Engenheiro de relações humanas para saber que aquilo dará certo. 

É um estudante de humanas numa prova de exatas. Perdido no início de uma resolução de uma equação do segundo grau, pensando em falas Marxistas, ou na existência do Amor Platônico, segundo Platão. 

Zitao é um chinês tolo. Não aguenta mais criar expectativas, precisa se jogar. Por isso, está agindo num impulso, com mais intensidade do que todas as vezes. Ele só não quer acabar sozinho naquela merda de cobertura, num dos melhores prédios de toda Xangai. 

No final, Tao, é um furacão em um copo d'água. 

— Senhor Huang. — Um homem uniformizado de terno preto, bem alinhado, cumprimenta o chinês e curva-se, abrindo a porta da limusine. 

O chinês parece não se importar muito com aquela reverência toda, apenas entra no carro, confortavelmente. 

Yifan está perplexo. Intacto no lugar, o olhar vidrado no automóvel próximo de si. O questionamento fazendo-se presente. Ele, um ex-presidiário, entrando naquilo? 

A porta permanece aberta e, o funcionário, à sua espera e atento para segundas ordens que poderiam vir. Tao, coloca um pouco do corpo para fora, encarando o outro. É um pedido de confirmação silencioso. A decisão final. 

O ex-presidiário sente vontade de rir. É tão irônico sua vida ser movida a decisões. Decidiram sua liberdade e, agora, ele tem que tomar a decisão do seu destino. Pode ser morto e seu corpo largado numa rodovia pouco movimentada, numa mata densa, todos lugares difíceis demais de ser achado rapidamente, não que algum ser, de fato, se importe com a existência dele. 

Vou me tornar um indigente no fim das contas! Ele pensa por breves segundos antes de sorrir para o nada, abaixando a cabeça para entrar e se acomodar no banco de couro preto. 

O sorriso do outro não passa despercebido pelos olhos curiosos de Tao. Ainda não entendeu o motivo daquilo e pretende descobrir. Saber de cada detalhe, até ser enxotado ou decepcionar-se com mais uma de suas idealizações. 

A porta é fechada pelo lado de fora. Há movimentação na parte da frente, uma que Yifan não pode visualizar por conta da pequena janela com vidro escurecido fechada, mostrando uma divisão dentro do carro. 

Há espaço suficiente para, pelo menos, dez pessoas ali dentro. Além do chão ser estampado de veludo preto e a existência de cortinas nas janelas também pretas. Tudo muito discreto. 

Definitivamente, se alguém tentar algo, está morto, enterrado, decomposto. Sem qualquer coisa que possa defendê-lo. E, os outros dois presentes ali, parecem conhecer bem cada mecanismo do carro. 

Mesmo que seus olhar vasculhe tudo de maneira cuidadosa, silenciosa, o chinês ao seu lado nota tudo, cada detalhe. Cobra querendo comer cobra. Como leões disputando território, poder e o harém. 

— Não vou te matar ou coisa do tipo. A única pessoa que morreria aqui dentro com certeza seria eu! — Tao ri, por ser tão óbvio, ele gosta de metáforas, de troca de olhares, de intensidade. — A menos que você queira que morremos de tanto foder. 

Yifan já está começando a se arrepender de sua decisão. Pode até curtir um sexo meio aleatório, mas não é do tipo exibicionista. Portanto, não pretende transar num carro em movimento. Levando-os sabe lá para onde. Além de achar o cara um puta bobão, que fala um monte de abobrinha. Se alguma hora daquela noite seu pau deu índices de subir, agora o movimento entrou em negativo. Respira fundo e tenta não revirar o olho. 

— De qualquer forma, hoje apenas iremos descansar. Amanhã vamos para a China! 

Nem se surpreende. Ele já notou que o outro fala pelos cotovelos, de maneira que não absorve nada que some para sua possível sobrevivência. Portanto, dá de ombros e responde de qualquer jeito. 

— Não posso sair do país. Estou sob a supervisão do Estado. 

— Nada que eu já não tenho comunicado e um acordo selado com seu advogado. 

Para evitar estranhamentos, Yifan suspira baixo. As coisas que o outro fala parece maluquices. Se não estão indo há um motel, para onde caralhos está o levando? Duvida muito que, se fosse para o inferno. seria naquela mordomia toda, portanto, sua morte está fora de cogitação. 

Anos de paciência para evitar conflitos maiores o confortam naquele momento. Cruza os braços e relaxa no banco. Se for para perder algum membro por alguma dívida que não lembrava ter pago, que aproveitasse os últimos momentos antes de sofrer. 

— Não vai perguntar para onde estamos indo? — Tao adota uma expressão séria. Não que o outro olhe para ele diretamente, está começando a ficar cansado de toda aquela falação sem sentido. 

O ex-presidiário resolve encará-lo, a expressão do mais descontentamento evidente. Não ficava irritado desde a última vez que teve que pagar um boquete num guarda babaca como forma de agradecimento — por ter o livrado de tomar uma bela surra e perder alguns dentes de presente. 

— Já que agora sou um cidadão livre, vou me expressar sem medo de levar umas cacetadas na costela. — A fala é séria, revelando uma das muitas experiências desagradáveis pelas quais passou pelo tempo que esteve recluso — Eu tô puto da cara. Quero chutar a merda da porta desse carro em movimento mesmo, voltar para a pensão e dormir. Porque deixa eu te mandar um real, playboy, eu preciso arrumar qualquer merda que sustente meu rabo seco para conseguir permanecer na paz. 

Zitao não expressa uma única reação plausível, mesmo que o tom de voz usado tenha sido sério e, no final, áspero. Como algo ameaçador. Ele tem vontade de dizer que o outro parece uma jaguatirica, mas ele não é tão ousado a esse ponto. Se o quer, não deve afrontá-lo. Boas relações se constroem com confiança. E é isso que usará para conquistá-lo. 

— Chegamos! — Anuncia quando sente o automóvel estacionar. Respira aliviado. Foi uma experiência terrível ter que permanecer silencioso para estudar bem o outro. — Estamos no melhor lugar que Toronto possa oferecer, afinal, você está com Huang Zitao e meu nome é sinônimo de luxo e conforto. 

Ele diz e abre a porta sozinho. Fechando-a seguidamente, deixando um Yifan um pouco acanhado dentro do automóvel. Suas mãos estão inquietas. Talvez, se pedisse com educação, o motorista o levaria de volta, caso não conseguisse, usaria seu último recurso: a ameaça e a força bruta. 

Vasculha rapidamente o carro na parte que se encontra. Nada que possa utilizar para defender-se. Se ainda acreditasse em Deus, rezaria por sua alma. Portanto, fecha os olhos e conta com a própria sorte. A mão grande alcança a maçaneta, o punho cerrado quando escuta o barulho da porta se abrindo. Os pés alcançam o chão do lado de fora. 

Finalmente abre os olhos, um tanto inseguro com o que encontraria. Sua boca abre e fecha rapidamente, adotando sua melhor postura de confiança. Está do lado de dentro do condomínio mais chique já viu na sua vida. 

— Puta que pariu, onde eu fui me meter. — Não evita soltar a frase que sua mente reproduz a todo instante, desde que decidiu seguir o louco do chinês que, pelo jeito, estava falando a verdade. 

Ouve um pigarreio e um sinal para que siga o chinês. Ao olhar para atrás, a limusine já não está mais lá. Pelo jeito, escapar é quase impossível se algo der errado, pois o terreno é cercado por enormes muros de concreto, além de cercas elétricas e, pasmem, guardas aparentemente treinados com enormes pastores alemães. Finalizando com um sistema de câmeras completo, captando cada mínimo detalhe daquele vasto lugar. 

Sente vontade de dizer que, cacete, para um país com uma boa segurança pública e um índice de criminalidade baixo, aquilo tem um proteção extrema. 

Apressa seus passos até que esteja um pouco atrás do chinês. Uma distância considerada. Assim como suas posições sociais. Um playboy. Um ex-presidiário. 

Entram no elevador silenciosamente. Lado a lado, parecem ter quase a mesma altura. As mesmas possibilidades e, quem sabe, a mesma idade. 

É um prédio de quatro andares, um apartamento por andar. Eles param no último. 

Quando as portas metálicas se abrem, a porta amadeirada comum deixa a duvidar. Isso até ela ser aberta, revelando uma decoração esplêndida. 

Há tanto para se observar que Yifan está perdido. Agindo como um bobo ao colocar os pés naquele chão coberto por um carpete vermelho, como a casca da mais bela maçã. Vermelho como sangue. 

Pela admiração e confiança, perde a racionalidade, seguindo o dono do local até seu quarto. Lá, ele se joga na cama enorme, revestida pelo cobertor mais caro que já deve ter visto em sua vida. 

A pequena porta de vidro, que dá para a sacada, está aberta. O vento gélido da madrugada bagunçando as cortinas brancas como neve. 

— O que eu estou fazendo aqui? — Ele deixa as palavras saírem de sua boca. É como um sonho, só que, real... É realidade. E não precisou movimentar coisas consideradas ilegais aos olhos da lei para estar ali. 

— Você aceitou me acompanhar. — Zitao agora está de bruços sob o colchão. Os pés descalços deslizando sobre o tecido, sentindo a textura. Os olhos felinos, encontrando os seus. Os lábios finos indicando um sorriso perigoso — Eu te disse, não disse? Posso te proporcionar tudo que meu dinheiro possa comprar. 

Então, uma ideia ilumina seus pensamentos. Um momento de lucidez o ocorre. Como de fato não passou por sua cabeça aquilo antes? Acompanhante, usando outras palavras, quer dizer prostituto de luxo. 

Ri alto e senta na cama. A cabeça entre as mãos, olhando para o chão. E pensar que achou que todos os seus problemas fossem se resolver com uma simples liberdade. O fim do confinamento lhe traria paz. Que engano! 

O dono do apartamento aproxima-se cauteloso, locomovendo-se de quatro pelo colchão. Alcança as costas largas, os braços rodeando-se ao redor dos pescoço alheio. Um cheiro gostoso desprendendo de seu corpo esguio até as narinas alheias. 

É afastado bruscamente devido ao toque repentino. Os braços retirados e largados de volta ao lado do corpo. Sentado sobre os pés, Tao, está surpreso com a atitude, no entanto, disfarça bem, o olhar de espanto substituindo para um sexy seguidamente. 

— Foi mal, playboy — Yifan vira para encará-lo, a proximidade dos corpos ainda é grande, por isso fica de pé, próximo à cama. Os braços cruzados daquele jeito peculiar, o olhar forte. — Mas eu não tô afim de ser teu putinho. 

Zitao deixa escapar uma risada alta. De maneira elegante, coloca a mão sobre a boca, abafando o riso. Desfazendo o jeito predador. 

— Nem com vontade de fazer sexo estou, Yifan. — Ele diz e sorri. Seu sorriso é bonito.

Na verdade, ele é todo bonito. Lindo, para ser sincero. Uma elegância invejável. Tudo que faz tem um certo charme, um jeito muito natural de agir. Alguém, com certeza, tem berço por ali. É a primeira vez que Yifan notou cada um desses detalhes. Provavelmente, é a primeira vez que o notou com interesse. Até então, não passava de um desafio. Uma coisa corriqueira da noite. 

E parando para analisar melhor, não teria porque uma pessoa, com um cacife daquele, estar frequentando o mesmo lugar que ele. Um homem livre. Mas, ainda assim, ex-presidiário. 

Sua análise é interrompida pela fala suave, mansa, uma pegada um tanto sensual de dizer. O olhar sempre tão felino, como se o observasse, com desejo, com vontade constantemente. Sentiu-se até um pouco desconfortável. Há quanto tempo não provocava aquilo em alguém? Por lá, as coisas que fazia, eram movidas a impulso e necessidade. 

— Venha dormir comigo. 

Um convite. Yifan se surpreende. Há tanto tempo não recebe um? Muitos menos daquela maneira? Como se sua presença fosse essencial, especialmente requisitada. Era movido à base de ordens. Agora, está dentro de um quarto que daria quatro celas juntas. Com uma cama enorme na qual dormiria por horas confortavelmente. 

Com passos cautelosos, senta no colchão. Faz menção de desamarrar os coturnos e Zitao engatinha até os travesseiros, deitando calmamente. Os olhos quase se fechando. 

Parece completamente indefeso. Se Yifan fosse louco o suficiente, poderia matá-lo ali mesmo, sufocando-o com um dos enormes travesseiros dispostos. Depois, roubaria o que tivesse de valor e daria no pé. Porém, o ex-presidiário, apesar de ter cumprido a pena, não é um homicida. 

Rende-se ao momento. Desamarra os cordões do sapato, as meias, deixando-os próximos à cama. Arruma um travesseiro e deita-se também. 

Os corpos estão afastados, embora, dividam o mesmo lugar. Deitados de frente um para outro, há desconfiança nos olhares. 

— Me trouxe até aqui para eu dormir com você? — Yifan está incrédulo — Só dormir mesmo? Por quê? Eu sou ex-presidiário. Posso te matar a qualquer momento. 

O chinês ri fraco. Está sonolento demais para responder com um flerte ou somente para elogiá-lo. 

— Eu só não quero me sentir tão sozinho. 

Soa como se quisesse dizer algo a mais, no entanto, adormece. A respiração devagar, a pálpebras calmas. 

É silencioso por ali. Não houve nem mesmo o barulho dos grilos. Então, é assim que se vive com conforto? O playboy não mente quando lhe fez a proposta. 

Sente o tecido no qual está deitado com a ponta dos dedos. Devem custar mais do que a sua vida. 

Observa o outro dormir mais uma vez. Ele é realmente belo. O que levaria um homem como ele, provavelmente tendo tudo aos seus pés, procurar por uma presença a fazer-lhe companhia? E o pior, ele escolhê-lo. Um ex-condenado sem ter onde cair morto. 

Supõem que passa das três da manhã. O corpo pede por descanso. De fato, está mal acostumado. Fecha os olhos e permite relaxar, as costas encontrando o móvel de ótima qualidade. 

Ainda que possa dormir, seu sono é leve, o permitindo estar sempre alerta, caso necessitasse despertar rapidamente. Está sempre apto a sobreviver. 

Na manhã seguinte, Yifan acorda literalmente num pulo. Olha para os lados, tentando recobrar a consciência enquanto calça os coturnos de qualquer jeito. Xinga baixo quando, na pressa, não consegue amarrar os cadarços, os dedos grandes atrapalhados demais. 

De pé, repara no enorme espelho que há na parede oposta à cama. E, analisando melhor, o quarto é enorme. Há também uma penteadeira grande ao lado, com um espelho redondo e vários objetos espalhados por cima do tampo. É de um amarelo claro, quase branco. Próximo dali, tem uma porta, não sabe bem para onde dá. 

Há também uma sacada média atrás de si e uma porta no canto, ele supõe ser um banheiro, afinal, um quarto daquele tamanho não teria motivos de não ter um banheiro, certo? Se numa cela, a qual ocupava, tinha um vaso sanitário que fedia mais que um bicho morto, ali é bem óbvio que exista uma suíte. 

Houve passos próximos ao cômodo que se encontra e entra em estado de alerta. Verifica opções válidas de fuga. A sacada sendo o único meio de saída por ali. Devido ao andar, se machucaria bastante ao pular. Nada que não pudesse sobreviver, conclui. 

A porta abre devagar e a figura do chinês ocupa seu campo de visão. Desfaz todo seu plano e fica sem saber como reagir. Ao desviar o olhar da silhueta magra, seus olhos captam seu reflexo nos espelhos por ali dispostos. Envergonhado, passa as mãos grandes pelos fios, numa maneira de ajeitá-los, optando, por fim, colocar o capuz sobre os cabelos. 

— É difícil deixar de lado velhos hábitos né? — Tao diz, sorrindo cauteloso. Ele está tentando fazer com que Yifan se solte. Perca aquela pose de perigoso. — Está com fome? Preparei nosso café da manhã. 

Ele diz e observa o outro. Permanece estagnado no mesmo lugar. Talvez, não saiba como se portar por ali. Zitao compreende, houve uma mudança brusca de realidades. Num dia, o cara está chupando paus para não perder uma orelha, no outro está livre, dormindo na cama mais macia que seu corpo um dia teve a honra de repousar. 

Antes que desapareça novamente, o orienta. 

— Nessa porta próxima de você é a suíte. Tem escovas de dente novas no armário, várias. Inclusive, você pode escolher a sua. E na porta perto dos espelhos é o closet, sinta-se à vontade para vestir o que quiser. — Ele sorri enquanto dá as instruções, está tentando parecer o mais acolhedor possível — Não se esqueça, esse apartamento é tão seu quanto meu. Todo o meu dinheiro, inclusive. E eu também, se quiser que caiba no pacote. — Pisca com um dos olhos e desaparece porta a fora. 

Sozinho novamente, ele reflete sobre cada uma das palavras. É tudo tão estranho. Se sente um animal indefeso, num habitat hostil. Sentiu-se exatamente como na primeira noite. Ninguém dorme na primeira noite, novato. É o que dizem e sempre tem razão. 

Na cozinha, Tao, cantarola uma música qualquer em inglês. Está distraído demais para notar a demora no aparecimento de Yifan. 

Finaliza a decoração colocando uma geleia indiana de uva sobre a mesa de vidro. Puxa uma das cadeiras dispostas e acomoda-se. A postura sempre impecável, costas retas, somente os punhos tocando a mesa. Serve-se de suco de pêssego natural e passa geleia numa torrada. 

Um aroma agradável, de quem acaba de tomar um banho, invade suas narinas, fazendo-o olhar na direção onde, possivelmente, é a origem do cheiro. Encontra Yifan, os cabelos curtos úmidos, no entanto, a mesma roupa. Claramente envergonha por seu ato. Provavelmente pensa estar sendo um aproveitador. 

Ele pensa que não fez nada para merecer aquilo. Nem precisou usar sua boca e está recebendo um tratamento melhor do que qualquer outro que recebeu nos últimos dias. É algo impossível. 

O ex-condenado se senta de frente para o dono do apartamento. A cabeça abaixada e as pernas meio abertas. São grandes e desajeitadas, Tao pôde notar. Yifan, de fato, é um homem interessante, um do qual o chinês facilmente se apaixonaria, gastando todas as suas lágrimas caso seu coração fosse partido, porque é a primeira ideia que se passa por sua cabeça. É fã de Lana Del Rey, fazer o quê?

— Sirva-se. — Tao diz, cauteloso. A fala mansa, como se não quisesse ordená-lo a nada. 

Kris sente vergonha. Ocupa um lugar que não deveria. Divide o mesmo ambiente com alguém chique demais. Nada ali caberia no seu bolso, sequer o suco de laranja que serviu no seu copo. Toma um gole longo, devagar. Ele sente que deve apreciar cada coisa ali disposta. 

Há comidas das quais não teve acesso durante os anos preso. Frutas frescas numa cesta de palha. Iogurtes naturais com frutas picadas no meio. Manteiga e geleias com rótulos de idiomas dos quais não faz ideia de onde se localiza. 

O corpo pede por aquilo. É de sua natureza, sente muito por tentar manter a sua fracassada compostura. Come rápido uma maçã vermelha, como sangue. Deixa seus restos no canto do prato e vira o suco de uma vez. Pega uma vasilha pequena de formato arredondada, feita de vidro, que continha com pedaços do que ele identifica ser morango e coco, comendo até o último resquício. 

Suja-se no processo, limpando o canto da boca com os polegares e chupando-os seguidamente de maneira despreocupada. 

Ao finalizar a refeição, seus olhos encontram os do outro. Ele o observa com uma certa curiosidade. É inusitada a forma como ele escolheu lhe observar. A cabeça, repousava sobre a mão direita, essa que é apoiada pelo cotovelo sob a mesa. Ele tem um sorriso pequeno nos lábios rosados. 

Não compreende porque não há qualquer resquício de repulsa na sua expressão. É só curiosidade e algo mais que Yifan não sabe decifrar. Os olhos dele brilham ao fitá-lo do outro lado da mesa. Yifan não se lembra de causar aquilo em ninguém. 

— Satisfeito? — O playboy questiona. Sua voz é doce. Há um certo carinho adornando suas palavras. 

Yifan se sente acanhado com aquele tratamento. As palavras ameaçando morrer no fundo de sua garganta. Opta pela pose mais simples: fechar a cara e manter um jeito despreocupado. Relaxa na cadeira, as pernas mais abertas e os braços cruzados. 

— É. — É o que responde. Algo desleixado. Detesta ser pego tão vulnerável por estar sendo tratado bem. 

— Ótimo! Vou pedir para alguém dar conta desse resto de refeição e nós vamos passear pela cidade. O que acha? 

— Pode ser. 

Talvez não se dê conta, mas Yifan está ficando mal acostumado. E, por breves segundos, pensa que uma vida como aquelas não seja tão ruim. Claro que, no fundo, sua mente diz que algo por ali não é certo. Deve haver uma explicação plausível para tudo aquilo estar acontecendo consigo. Uma mordomia daquelas não é para seu bico. 

Além de que, passear por Toronto, o faz ficar de cabeça limpa. Ver como as paisagens mudam. Como as crianças crescem e como um bairro muda. E a melhor coisa, caso notasse uma ação suspeita, daria no pé. Quanto mais gente, melhor. Mais fácil de ser despistado. 

Sentado confortavelmente no banco de couro, Yifan observa a paisagem. Há mais árvores do que ele se recordava. Talvez alguma rua tenha mudado a sinalização, mas isso ele não se lembra. 

Seu quase sexto sentido grita na sua mente para que questione o destino, no entanto, ele ignora. É confortável observar a paisagem dentro de um automóvel do qual a qualidade é tão boa que mal sente estar em movimento. 

Parece um pouco frio lá fora, ao que tudo indica, pelo balanço das árvores causando correntes frias e as vestimentas das pessoas. 

É estranho circular por aqueles lados, ainda mais por não estar algemado, pois tinha alguns passeios, que não contavam exatamente como tal, já que eram somente para comparecer suas audiências, saindo de lá com uma expectativa frustrada e uma expressão cada vez mais dura. 

Usa as mesmas roupas que saiu do presídio. A ideia de usar as roupas dispostas naquele cômodo até passou por sua mente, mas bem... já estava recebendo coisas demais sem nada em troca. Embora, o outro alegue que sua companhia seja o suficiente. 

O chinês tem vontade de fazer diversas perguntas. É um tagarela nato, isso tem que admitir. 

— Senhor Yifan! — Tao exclama. O outro está distraído olhando para a paisagem, sem nem se tocar que o automóvel parou. Assim que recebe um olhar de confirmação, sua porta já está aberta e metade de seu corpo pende para fora. — Vamos? 

Yifan não responde. Apenas o encara, pisca devagar e sai pela porta contrária. Se sente desconfortável demais com alguém abrindo a porta para ele, o servindo. É bizarro de uma maneira exagerada na sua visão limitada de ex-condenado. 

Com as mãos grandes dentro do bolsos do moletom, a postura ereta, caminha devagar, seguindo Zitao. 

O olhar atento vaga pelo lugar que se encontram. É um espaço aberto. Tem vagas memórias do lugar. Afinal, são sete anos vivendo no mesmo cubículo. 

O espaço é completamente verde. Basicamente um parque, com bastante árvores altas e uma grama verde de dar inveja. Ele sente vontade de caminhar descalço, hesita, e reprime a vontade. 

Zitao para e o motorista passa pelos dois. Estende uma toalha xadrez e retorna para dentro do automóvel sem dizer uma palavra, trocando apenas acenos de cabeça com o seu suposto chefe. 

Ao que tudo indica, ficarão sentados admirando o lugar. A brisa e os raios solares fracos naquela manhã. 

Yifan se senta devagar. As pernas esticadas e as mãos ainda ocupando os bolsos. Ele olha para o céu, admirando o movimento de rotação. As nuvens fracas mudando de lugar segundo sua ótica. Sente um leve peso apossar sua pernas, o olhar encontrando a cabeça do outro sobre seu colo. O olha com curiosidade. 

— Por que eu? — Yifan questiona. Porque é tudo que passa por sua cabeça na maioria das vezes. 

— De verdade, eu não sei. — Tao responde e seus olhares se cruzam, mas não desviam. Buscam por respostas que não terão naquele momento, mas sim ao longo da vida. 

Então, num movimento rápido, o chinês levanta, ficando de pé de prontidão. Com as mãos delicadas, faz sinais para que o outro saia de cima da toalha. 

Ele sente vontade de puxar Yifan pelas mãos, mas sabe que seriam toques demais para pouca confiança. Ele é esperto e observa cada uma das reações do outro. É importante se o quer do seu lado, para preencher seu vazio existencial e, quem sabe gastar, milhões de dólares, euros, libras, reais, wons, o que der na telha, o que o ex-presidiário quiser. Está disposto a mimá-lo como Ariana Grande diz presentear suas amigas, na letra de 7 Rings. 

Seguem a pé pelas ruas movimentadas, procurando não se distanciarem tanto um do outro, somente para não se perderem, a menos que seja perder-se um no outro, entre os lençóis ou sentimentos, tanto faz, Tao aceita qualquer uma das opções, contanto que Yifan seja a pessoa presente. Ele o quer, como quis sua coleção de tênis própria da Nike. Como quis que abrissem o Museu do Van Gogh somente para si, no período da noite. 

Toronto é quase tão bonita como seu número de zeros na conta bancária. Tão encantadora como sua mansão na China. Seus olhos ainda brilham passeando por ali, entre diversos rostos desconhecidos. Alguns o olham, outros não se importam muito. Ele mesmo não se importa, está bem vivendo o momento. 

E quando estão ocupando o Piso de Vidro sob a CN Tower, de Toronto, ele pensa que nada é impossível. Tudo está ao alcance. Acomodado na palma de suas mãos, porque isso é tudo devido ao leve sorriso que Yifan dá ao olhar a dimensão de tudo aquilo. Ele se sente realizado por dar uma experiência como aquelas. Gastou muito dinheiro para estarem ali. Gastaram tempo esperando na fila e gastaram minutos preciosos do qual poderiam estar cometendo algum tipo de ato infracional. Pichar o muro de uma prefeitura, por exemplo, por diversão. 

Yifan está maravilhado. Hipnotizado com a capacidade da estrutura, de suportar seu peso e de mais de cem pessoas circulando por ali. De dar a oportunidade de ver a cidade toda daquela altura. Por um segundo, sentiu a felicidade momentânea esvair-se de si, como o ar se esvai de um balão furado. 

Estar ali em cima é quase como o significado de ter poder. Muito poder. E o dinheiro proporciona isso. Isso e muitas coisas mais que vem acompanhanda das cédulas. 

Agora, compreende bem o que Tao quis mostrar levando-o até ali. Isso é poder. É frequentar os lugares que quiser. Ter tudo ao seu alcance. É almejar, comprar. É ter posse. 

E ele pode ter tudo isso, se decidir acompanhá-lo. É só, seguir para os diversos lugares caros dos quais jamais pisará na vida. As refeições que jamais provará, roupas que nunca nem chegará perto de tocá-las. 

Seus olhos vagam por cada detalhe do ambiente até focar nos olhos alheios. Castanhos, observadores, de certa forma cativantes, tentadores como Zitao é. 

Reflete mais uma vez antes de se pronunciar. Tao, observa sua postura atentamente. De como mudou o peso de um pé para o outro, de como desviou o olhar três vezes e de como ponderou falar algo por vezes seguidas. Ele anseia atentamente por aquilo. É uma resposta definitiva, ele pressente isso. 

— Eu posso ter tudo que quiser? — Kris questiona. Soa meio perdido. Atônito com sua própria fala. É algo utópico demais até mesmo para se imaginar. A visualização daquilo é nula. — Tipo, qualquer coisa mesmo? 

— Pode. — Tao se aproxima. Estão há um palmo de distância. Seus olhos brilham. Falta tão pouco para algo grande desencadear. Uma possível tristeza. Dias melancólicos ou uma conquista. Um desejo realizado. Uma nova companhia. 

A aproximação repentina o faz se arrepiar, no entanto, prossegue com a decisão. 

— E tudo que eu preciso fazer, é acompanhá-lo? 

Tao sorri, exibindo os dentes brancos e alinhados. Sorriso perfeito. Uma vida perfeita. 

— Exatamente. 

Um tremor percorre o corpo de Kris. Ele não sabe de fato onde pretende se meter. Tem apenas uma pequena suposição. Uma vaga hipótese.

— Está bem. 

Uma resposta curta e direta. Sem enrolação, sem desvio de ideias. 

O chinês sente seu peito vibrar de alegria. É o que precisa para levar aquele homem rude e triste consigo. Duas palavras simples o tornam o homem asiático mais feliz do mundo. E nem toda a sua fortuna compra ou aluga a preciosidade e a importância daquele momento, do misto de sentimentos que toma seu corpo, sua mente, sua alma. Sensações das quais não está tão acostumado. 

Ele puxa o outro pela mão, correndo entre as pessoas, não ligando com os esbarrões fortes que dá naqueles que estão em seu caminho. Sua excitação é grande demais para que meros homo sapiens atrapalhem sua majestosa passagem. 

De volta ao chão, uma ligação rápida é o suficiente para estarem acomodados novamente no caro meio de transporte de quatro rodas. 

Os pensamentos de ambos voam para longe durante o trajeto até o endereço ditado pelo chefe por ali. São informações demais para serem absorvidas. Um novo universo infinito de possibilidades está surgindo. Crescendo entre os dois presentes. 

— Onde estamos? — Yifan toma a liberdade de perguntar pela primeira vez desde que passou a seguir o outro. 

— Você, com traços asiáticos, assim como eu, não reconhece? Aqui é Chinatown! — Tao exclama, animado. Ele parece extremamente empolgado desde sua decisão tomada anteriormente. Se soubesse que causaria tudo aquilo, teria dito antes, mas não diria, porque ele precisava avaliar bem suas opções. 

Adentram um restaurante com uma fachada elegante demais. A porta de vidro automática abre para que os dois possam acessar o interior do lugar. O piso polido, desliza por debaixo de seus coturnos surrados pelo tempo. 

É tudo tão bem iluminado e decorado que se sente estranho por estar ali. Grandes mesas são separadas pela quantidade de cadeira acompanhadas. Os móveis enfeitados por mesas brancas com detalhes vermelhos, o tom semelhante a de uma pétala da mais bela rosa já semeada. 

Há uma movimentação considerável. Algumas pessoas almoçam, outras apenas bebem e há ausência de crianças. Funcionários, vestidos apropriadamente para o lugar, andam rápido, atendendo chamados e servindo alimentos em bandejas tão prateadas que é possível ver o reflexo. 

Um dos muitos funcionários por ali, aproxima-se de si. Ele os cumprimenta e perguntam o que desejam. É Zitao quem toma as rédeas da situação, pedindo uma mesa mais afastada e refeições leves. 

Quando senta-se na cadeira, é empurrado para frente até seu tronco todo estar ereto e as mãos chocarem-se contra os muito talheres ali dispostos. Assusta-se de leve com o barulho que causou por puro despreparado de uma situação como aquela. 

As pessoas o olham de leve. Nada julgador, mas o suficiente para se sentir incomodado. É um intruso e tem vontade de sair dali a passos pesados. Aquele não é seu lugar e não sabe onde estava com a cabeça quando decidiu aceitar o que lhe fora proposto. Ideia estúpida. É o que passa por sua mente. 

— Eu não estou me sentindo bem… aqui. — Diz temeroso. É ainda muito estranho impor suas vontades. 

O outro percebe como age de maneira acanhada quando estão em lugares com muitas pessoas, sem saber o poder aquisitivo delas apenas pelo olhar vago. 

— É o lugar? — Recebe um olhar significativo. — Você pode estar no lugar que desejar. 

As recusas de estar ali morrem no fundo de sua garganta. É acompanhante do playboy agora. Mesmo que não tenha dimensão do dinheiro que o outro possui, deduz que ele possa ao menos desfrutar de uma boa refeição até sentir que esteja a ponto de vomitar. 

Foca seus pensamentos de como irá se portar ao comer. Há muito talheres dispostos, de tamanhos e formas diferentes. Ele só sabe comer com uma colher de plástico descartável. 

A refeição chega. É servido por dois homens sérios, competentes naquilo que se propõem a fazer. Curvam-se e se retiram de maneira discreta. 

Ao ver pratos tradicionais chineses, opta por usar os hashis e uma colher para o caldo. Se esforça ao máximo para parecer apto para frequentar um lugar como aquele. 

— Se estamos num restaurante oriental… — Pausa a fala para preencher a boca com mais macarrão, a boca sujando no processo, ele a limpa de qualquer jeito com o guardanapo. — Por que porra os cara colocam tantos talheres? 

Olhares surpresos o capturam. Talvez pelo linguajar, talvez pelo tom de voz. Você sabe que não é seu lugar, Yifan. Isso é loucura! Sua mente reproduz a frase por três ou quatro vezes enquanto Tao não responde, ocupado ingerindo uma quantidade pequena de saquê. 

— Para manter a etiqueta, deduzo eu. 

É um bom argumento, Yifan pensa e volta a comer. Tudo que precisa é não tirar seus olhos do prato e não deixar os ouvidos capturarem sons demais, coisas que o aborreceriam, coisas verdadeiras. 

Ao fim da refeição e com a conta já paga, eles esperam pelo motorista na esquina de uma rua movimentada. Por conta de sua localização, há muitas pessoas asiáticas passando por ali. 

De repente, sente saudades de algo que não visita há muito tempo. 

— Tem mais algum lugar que queira visitar de Toronto? — Tao fala consigo com cautela. A voz mansa. Como se lidasse com o perigo. 

— Não… Eu acho. 

Realmente não se recorda de um lugar específico que queira visitar. Seu lar já não existe há algum tempo. Seu advogado notificou a partida da progenitora assim que soube de sua prisão. Não tinha contato algum com o pai e os irmãos… Será que se lembravam dele? Yifan duvida muito de que se lembram. Talvez, só como o irmão mais velho presidiário. Aquele que foi condenado há sete anos por assalto. 

— Ótimo! — Ele dá pulinhos animados ao dizer. Um sorriso bonito adornando a face bonita, bem cuidada. — Porque vamos para a China. 

Yifan não consegue esconder a reação surpresa. Os braços pendendo ao lado do tronco magro. Pisca várias vezes, como se a cada piscada, pudesse digerir melhor o que acabou de ouvir. 

— E o que vamos fazer lá? 

— Que pergunta, poxa. — Tao assopra ao falar — Passar um tempo lá. 

O carro chega. Antes que o motorista saia para abrir a porta, o chinês é mais rápido. Há pressa nos seus movimentos. Abre a porta por conta própria e entra, acomodando-se sempre do lado direito do automóvel. 

Yifan acompanha o outro, imitando seus gestos. A porta sendo fechada pelo lado de fora, com uma certa força. 

Ele não sabe o que esperar daquilo. Não faz ideia de onde está se metendo. Mas, dá seu couro para descobrir. 

Com isso, acomoda-se melhor no estofado. A cabeça apoiada na mão, o cotovelo flexionado contra o vidro. É uma longa viagem pela frente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não tenho um tempo específico para atualizar, conforme escrevo, a Luna revisa, dá os conselhos dela, eu arrumo os erros e posto. 
> 
> Obrigada Lua por sempre me apoiar, dando sua opinião na DM. Você me incentiva demais! 
> 
> Não sintam vergonha, eu gostaria muito de saber quem lê sua opinião até agora, o que espera, personagens ou cenas favoritas, isso é bacana para mim!
> 
> Quem quiser me procurar, meu Twitter: @Dolovesnini


	3. Hapiness is a butterfly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá!   
> Para compensar a demora, escrevi com todo carinho esse capítulo enorme de 15k.   
> Agradeço a Sereninha por me ajudar tanto com essa Fanfic! Sem o trabalho dela, eu provavelmente não traria um conteúdo tão bom! 
> 
> Obrigada pelo apoio! 
> 
> AVISOS:   
> A Fanfic é toda na vibe das músicas da Lana Del Rey, então se vocês quiserem ouvir as músicas dela enquanto leem, super combina.   
> Eu recomendo para esse capítulo, o álbum Born to Die. 
> 
> Eu tinha uma playlist para a Fanfic, mas aí acabei perdendo... 
> 
> Boa Leitura! :)))

Se dissessem para si enquanto estivesse atrás das grades que sua vida mudaria do lixo para o luxo, ele riria e diria que misturaram bosta no meio da maconha da pessoa, porque isso era uma viagem gigantesca, não que ele não a usasse de vez em quando, mas era cara demais e ele optava mais por cigarros e proteções para poder ter sua paz na medida que o lugar proporcionasse.

Do início direto à luz do túnel. É tudo tão irreal, que até quadros de Salvador Dalí fazem mais sentido no meio de sua vida. Recebeu espinhos e agora ganha flores, para todos os lados, nesse caso, dólares. 

Jamais sequer passaria por sua mente estar no topo de um prédio, esperando um helicóptero que os levaria direto para a China. 

Um incômodo recobre sua presença, mas ele não deixa transparecer. É como os nobres se portam, certo? Pode estar tudo fora dos eixos, mas nunca perdem a compostura. Impressionante como uma boa fachada é tudo. 

Sente vontade de dizer que, uma viagem de avião seria melhor, menos mesquinho, todavia, opta por guardar para si. Tomou aquela decisão e precisa aprender a lidar com a vida dali para frente. Com isso, deixa a insegurança de lado, está sendo bancado e, por isso, agora as experiências novas são muito bem-vindas, ele tenta pensar assim, da mesma forma como pensava há sete anos atrás, querendo ganhar dinheiro fácil. 

Atualmente, veste uma enorme jaqueta de couro autêntico caríssima, pois o chinês insistiu que lá em cima é frio demais para usar apenas um moletom. Entendeu que queria presenteá-lo discretamente, algo como aquele moletom surrado não é apropriado. 

De fato, o ar por ali é mais rarefeito. Correntes frias passam por seu corpo todo e ele sente uma leve moleza nas pernas, só de pensar que está a mais de quarenta e cinco metros do chão. 

Os fios menores do cabelos não param de esvoaçar pelos ares, volta e meia acertando seu olho, fazendo com que tire uma das mãos do bolso traseiro da calça jeans e retire da frente das íris os fios insistentes. Seus dedos também tremem de leve ao pensar que se o empurrarem ou cair de lá, morrerá rapidamente. Não que alguém fará isso, mas ele abre a mente para qualquer possibilidade, qualquer atentado. Embora tente deixar isso de lado, é um pouco inevitável. 

O vento aumenta e um barulho cada vez mais alto se aproxima. Os olhos procuram pela origem do som, avistando a aeronave cada vez mais próxima do ponto que se encontra. 

Quando ocorre o pouso, seus cabelos ameaçam fugir de sua cabeça e as roupas também. Ele opta por imitar os gestos do outro, correndo para perto e aceitando a mão da pessoa de dentro como apoio para subir e se acomodar nos assentos pretos. A porta é fechada com um baque e Tao acena para o homem que ficou, seguidamente, colando as costas no encosto e relaxando. 

Ele parece estar tão acostumado com tudo aquilo. Ter dinheiro para ser tão natural para si. Andar naquilo parece como andar de bicicleta. 

Recebe fones de proteção para as orelhas e os coloca de modo desajeitado. Nunca havia feito aquilo antes e nem em um milhão de anos imaginou-se fazendo. 

Percebendo a confusão, Tao pega o objeto devagar, os seus já devidamente colocados. 

— Posso? — Ele pergunta para Yifan, que sem saber o que fazer, acena devagar com a cabeça. 

Ajeita o objeto sobre as orelhas alheias, calmo, com cuidado e até um certo carinho. Trocam um olhar cúmplice. Um agradecimento mútuo. 

Yifan não gosta muito de falar e Tao já percebeu isso, evitando fazer perguntas que necessitem de uma resposta verbal longa demais. 

Há silêncio por todo o helicóptero, exceto o barulho do motor trabalhando. 

Olha para a paisagem lá fora. É tão minúsculo, mesmo forçando a visão, não enxerga nada além de pontos cinzas e algumas áreas verdes e azuis. Questiona a si mesmo se irá acostumar-se com a nova vida uma hora, um dia quem sabe. 

Olhar para fora lhe deixou tonto e, por isso, abaixa a cabeça, fecha os olhos. As pernas juntas e a mãos entrelaçadas apoiadas no abdômen. 

Tao o olha disfarçadamente, notando algumas detalhes. Percebeu que o outro não passa muito bem. Pensa em tocá-lo, segurar sua mão para mostrar que está ali, com ele. Mas toques não são muito bem-vindos.  _ Ainda.  _ Yifan é enigmático, fechado. Quem não o conhecesse, diria que era reservado. Mas Tao está disposto a despí-lo. Perfurar cada uma daquelas camadas pacientemente. Afinal, tempo é dinheiro e isso ele tem de sobra. 

Segue olhando para a frente. Ele sempre escolhe utilizar a primeira classe de um avião. Helicópteros e jatos particulares são para ocasiões especiais demais, como aquela. Admite não sentir-se confortável naquela espaçonave pequena demais para sua presença grandiosa. 

Confia nos homens, pois são os mesmos que o protegeram quando tentaram matá-lo devido às dívidas do pai. Assim, adormece no intuito do tempo passar mais rápido.

  
  
  
  
  


Ambos não sabem exatamente o momento que dormiram. Apenas que o barulho das asas, acima de suas cabeças, foi ficando mais fraco e as pálpebras pesadas o suficiente para conseguirem manter os olhos abertos. 

Despertaram juntos, olhando atentamente para a proximidade em que estão. Os ombros grudados, um toque grande demais para pessoas que acabaram de se conhecer. 

_ É só uma coincidência.  _ Yifan pensou. Porque é raciocínio lógico. Seu corpo nunca passou por aquela experiência. Se locomover utilizando aquele meio de transporte. 

Analisando melhor o lugar, sente que o corpo está finalmente em repouso, sem balançar e o barulho quase ensurdecedor da hélice trabalhando, cessou. 

A porta é aberta e ele, por estar naquele lado da abertura, pula primeiro. Um pulo certeiro depois de retirar os fones de proteção. Pés firmes no novo solo. Respira fundo, absorvendo todo o oxigênio disponível do ar, uma hipérbole, óbvio. 

Tosse. É mais poluído do que imaginava. Seu pulmão pediu por socorro imediato. Ainda que fumasse nos momentos de tédio, ou seja, vários ao longo dos anos, aquilo era bem mais forte que qualquer tabaco vagabundo que um dia ousou colocar entre os lábios. 

Correntes perpassam por seu corpo, causando arrepios leves, mas fortes nas pernas, a parte do tronco quase não sentindo, a jaqueta de couro cumprindo seu trabalho de aquecê-lo. 

O outro toca de leve seu ombro coberto. Os dedos finos apertando o músculo tenso, sempre tenso, como todo o corpo. 

— Está tudo bem? — Ele pergunta, cauteloso. — Se estiver enjoado, podemos dar um tempo aqui em cima até passar o mal-estar. 

O olha com curiosidade. Aquele cuidado, um jeito especial de ser tratado. Pensa que talvez tenha levado um tiro e está em coma, num hospital próximo do presídio, sonhando tudo aquilo como se fosse real. A liberdade que sempre almejou. 

— Tô bem. — Responde simplista. 

Tao concorda com um leve aceno de cabeça. Dá ordens em mandarim para que os homens prossigam e segue em frente, ainda acompanhado pelo homem que viajou, logo atrás.

Segue os dois e, pela primeira vez, está ao lado do chinês. Caminhando no mesmo ritmo, como se fossem iguais, como estivessem no mesmo patamar. 

Sorri de leve olhando para o chão, se alguém viu sua mudança de expressão, espantou-se. Brusca demais, logo trocando pela mesma face fechada. Seguem por uma única saída do alto do prédio. Descem lances de escada até a respiração tornar-se ofegante. Por fim, cruzam uma porta corta fogo que dá direto para a rua. 

Pessoas com os mais diversos visuais caminham apressadas ou devagar. Carregando objetos, sacolas ou vendendo algo. É um emaranhado de cores e coisas novas que o deixam desnorteados. 

Por um segundo, o pensamento anterior se desfaz completamente. Se aquilo fosse um sonho, já teria acordado. É real. Está na China, mais precisamente, em Xangai. Seus olhos brilham e seu coração dispara com tamanha emoção. 

Desvia o olhar após ouvir um chamado por seu nome. Tao se tornou motorista de um Porsche preto. Ele pede para que entre logo. 

Incapaz de emitir uma resposta, ele obedece, saindo da calçada, atravessando o carro pela parte de trás e abrindo a porta da frente. Acomoda-se e fecha, coloca o cinto. 

Ele houve o ronco do motor e o carro acelerar. Sente um solavanco no peito, é difícil controlar as emoções quando se está num carro como aquele. 

Param no primeiro sinal vermelho. Há outros carros chiques como o que está dentro ao lado. O vidro de sua janela está baixo, ele quer sentir o vento no rosto. A sensação de liberdade finalmente batendo na sua porta e o carregando pelos lugares. 

Mesmo que seja cedo demais, Yifan concentra-se em imaginar para onde o levará agora. Até o momento, visitou lugares que não se lembrava sequer passar na frente. Enquanto o carro volta a acelerar, ele coloca a mão direita para fora, o vento passando por seus dedos grandes, desajeitados. As unhas mal cuidadas. 

O chinês olha para o outro de canto de olho, revisando entre cuidar com a velocidade para não matar alguém atropelado. Se alguém deveria perder a vida ali, que fosse ele. Observa atento como ele parece alucinado, preso entre pensamentos confusos e a sua recém-liberdade. Achou até um pouco estranho não ter perguntado quando voltariam, pois até então, tudo que sabe é que não pode sair do país. Será supervisionado pelo Estado, para o resto de sua vida. 

O que ele não imagina, é que Tao já cuidou dos detalhes, de cada mínimo detalhe. Não faz ideia de que o playboy comunicou seu advogado, emitindo um pedido para que Yifan conseguisse uma autorização para viajar até Xangai, alegando que o outro iria procurar pelos parentes residentes fora da América. 

Porque Tao sabe cada detalhe da existência de Yifan nos papéis. Pelo que foi condenado, seus documentos, sua afiliação e formação. Sabe também que a mãe é canadense e o pai chinês. Que viajou para a China somente com alguns meses de vida, por esse motivo, não se recorda de nada do lugar que estão. 

E mesmo assim, não pretende revelar aquilo de forma alguma. Não deixará escapar nenhum detalhe. Dar nenhum furo. Espera que o outro olhe conte, por pura e espontânea vontade. E, caso ele não o fizer, levará tudo que sabe para o próprio túmulo. 

Continuou a velocidade aos poucos, subindo a calçada de um enorme prédio luxuoso no centro de Xangai. O portão enorme abre automaticamente, graças a pequena câmera instalada, que identifica a placa do carro e libera o acesso da garagem subterrânea. 

Estaciona devagar numa de suas vagas. Os vidros se fecham automaticamente e abre sua porta, coloca os pés cobertos por sapatos caríssimos no chão. Fecha a porta atrás de si e caminha na direção dos elevadores dispostos. 

Yifan sai do carro antes que ouça o barulho das travas automáticas após trinta segundos. Ele analisa tudo ao seu redor, os carros tão caros quanto o de Tao, todos alinhados nas vagas dispostas. Deduz estarem num lugar muito importante. 

Os dois adentram o elevador. Tao aperta o botão que indica o vigésimo segundo andar. O silêncio perdura por ali, sendo ouvido somente o barulho das respirações fracas. 

O ex-condenado repara no andar que estão. Não sabia que poderiam existir prédios tão altos para se morar. E quando as portas se abrem, ele olha a porta marrom à sua frente. Ao sair do elevador, olha para os dois lados. Há somente mais duas portas, no final de cada corredor, metálicas e acinzentadas. Observa como Zitao coloca o dedo indicador direito num leitor biométrico no que deveria ser a entrada de uma chave. A porta se destranca, abrindo automaticamente e o mesmo a fecha quando adentram o apartamento. 

A sala é enorme. É toda vermelha, com sofá de couro vermelho, estante vermelha, uma televisão sessenta e três polegadas colada na parede preta e tapetes felpudos vermelhos. No canto da sala, um divã também vermelho. 

— Podemos transar ali, o que acha? Eu adoraria fazer um oral em você sentado naquele divã. — Tao diz divertido, os olhos com aquele olhar sexy novamente. Já trocou seus sapatos por uma pantufa com os símbolos da Gucci em cima, a estampa de onça presente. 

— Você gosta de onça, hein? — Yifan comenta, olhando direto para o pé do outro e depois para os pares de sapatos ali, dispostos na sapateira ao lado da porta. Ele aposta consigo mesmo que não deve ser nem 1% dos sapatos que o playboy tem, deduzindo ter muitos outros no possível closet. 

— É a representação do que sou. — Ele responde, jogando-se no sofá, as pernas cruzadas e o mais novo iPhone na mão. — Uma onça. Bonita e perigosa. Disposta a fazer qualquer coisa no seu alcance e fora dele também. 

Tao passa os dedos finos pelos lábios. As unhas bem cuidadas, brilhosas devido alguma base. Ele parece estar olhando seu reflexo na câmera frontal e, quando se cansa, fecha. Voltando a deslizar os dedos pela tela, despreocupadamente. 

— Chave de cadeia, isso sim. 

Recebe o olhar afiado e percebe que ainda está parado na entrada. Desamarra os coturnos de qualquer jeito, largando-os fora da sapateira. Anda de meias até o sofá, sentando todo relaxado. As pernas bem abertas, a postura de qualquer jeito. 

— Viajar me deu fome, o que acha de  _ fondue _ e um bom vinho? — Tao sugere, os olhos voltados para a tela do celular. Yifan dá de ombros, qualquer coisa é melhor do que a comida servida no presídio. Como não vê o gesto e não obtém uma resposta verbal, opta por escolher aquilo mesmo. Paga pelo aplicativo mesmo, utilizando somente seu nome e sobrenome. É o suficiente. 

O dono do apartamento bloqueia a tela do celular, deixando ele sob a mesa de vidro no centro da sala. Ele encara o homem à sua frente, estica as pernas para cima do sofá, até que seus pés toquem de leve umas das pernas alheias. 

O gesto não passa despercebido, então os olhares se encontram, como chamas acesas, prontas para queimar tudo ao seu redor. 

— Você tem bastante dinheiro para morar num apartamento como esse. — Yifan solta e os dedos do pé alheio começam a querer adentrar um dos rasgos de sua calça jeans. Ele não sabe qual a intenção por trás daquele ato, mas não reage, só vê até onde vai. Que tivesse uma bela surpresa, pois está sem cueca. — Por que estava naquele bar? 

O outro recolhe os pés antes que toque seu pênis, ficando de quatro, engatinhando pelo sofá até estar com os rostos próximos. Ele pisca devagar, como se analisasse seu rosto mais de perto, cada mínimo detalhe. 

— Porque eu estava entediado. — Responde, o olhar feroz encontrando o seu, sempre tão sério. — Eu decidi entrar e ver o que poderia encontrar. Meus olhos te capturaram e aqui estamos, docinho. — O dedo indicador toca de leve a ponta do nariz alheio. 

Estão próximos o suficiente para as respirações se misturarem. O hálito de Tao tem aroma de hortelã com menta. A boca alheia vai ficando cada vez mais perto da sua, o olhos fechando-se lentamente e Yifan trava. Não sabe como reagir porque seu cérebro parece não trabalhar. Como um pane no sistema, foi desconfigurado. Quer aquilo por curiosidade, um leve desejo rodando seu corpo. E está receoso, toque demais. 

A companhia ressoa pelo ambiente. Huang se afasta num pulo para o chão. Calça as pantufas e vai até a porta. Um homem uniformizado entrega embalagens o que deduz ser comidas e uma garrafa de vinho. Ouve agradecimentos em mandarim e se surpreende por entender tão bem, mesmo frases simples. Parece que os esforços da mãe para manter um filho bilíngue deram certo. 

A porta é fechada. Tao cruza a sala e atravessa uma única abertura existente no paredão branco que ocupa a forma de divisão dos cômodos. Volta rápido com duas taças de cristal nas mãos e as embalagens na outra. Além da garrafa contra o peito. Esparrama tudo pela mesa do centro. 

Rasga as embalagens e distribui os alimentos pela superfície. Abre a garrafa e serve as duas taças. Yifan pega uma delas, as mãos se tocando, causando um risinho baixo no outro. 

Abre os pequenos potes descartáveis, revelando a comida ainda quente, a fumaça subindo pelos ares. Pega um dos vários palitos de madeira fininhos que vieram e espeta um morango, molhando na cobertura de chocolate quente. Leva até os lábios, entreabrindo-os de maneira lenta, propositalmente, mordendo devagar a fruta coberta pelo doce pastoso, mastigando devagar. 

— Não vai comer? — Tao pergunta. O restante do morango já foi devorado. Serve-se de outro. 

Yifan leva a taça até a boca, os lábios abrindo devagar, receoso pelo o que desceria por sua garganta. Toma um gole generoso, o líquido descendo suave, fino como água, mas saboroso. O gosto da uva fresca permanecendo no seu paladar. 

— É bom. — Ele diz, toma mais um gole para então deixar a taça de lado, indo com a mão em direção aos palitinhos. — Muito bom. 

— Itália, 1976. — Tao responde, olhando para o rótulo, mesmo com a embalagem estando em outro idioma, ele conseguiu identificar o tempo de envelhecimento. — Eu pedi um dos melhores que tivesse disponível. 

— Achei que fosse por gosto próprio. 

— Eu prefiro beber um bom e caro conhaque. 

— E porquê não tomamos, então? — Yifan acabou deixando transparecer a curiosidade e o desejo na fala, pois nunca tinha experimentado a bebida citada. 

— Porque achei o vinho mais apropriado para a ocasião. — Tao pausa para mastigar os alimentos calmamente. Ele realiza o ato tão devagar que o outro desconfia que ele realmente siga à risca a recomendação de mastigar trinta e duas vezes o alimento para uma melhor ingestão. 

Parando para pensar bem, porque pessoas como ele teriam pressa? Até o momento, não faz ideia de como ele tem todo aquele dinheiro, a forma que faz para obtê-lo, apenas tem. Sendo sincero, ainda não quer descobrir, pois se for algo que o coloque em risco, meterá o pé dali. No entanto, é confortável. E pelo momento, não quer saber de onde vem o dinheiro. 

Agora ele está começando a entender como alguns caras que dividiu a cela se sentem. É confortável demais ter toda aquela grana à sua disposição. Presos por desvio de dinheiro, sem serem um zero a esquerda como ele, um mero assaltante de carga. Pego no ato pela segunda tentativa. Criminoso? Não! Yifan é um fracasso completo até nisso. 

— De qualquer forma, estou sem. — Retorna a fala. — Fui ao Canadá para encomendar mais, diretamente com o fornecedor. — Omitiu a parte que diria:  _ bebi a metade que restava porque estava triste demais para me manter sóbrio. E como o infeliz que eu sou, descontei tudo no meu caríssimo conhaque!  _

Também deveria dizer que, na realidade, é fabricado na França, edições limitadas e que estava no Canadá por pura loucura. Ele simplesmente acordou, ligou para o piloto e para o síndico informando sua viagem repentina. 

Se permanecesse sozinho naquele apartamento, acabaria como um cadáver com uma grande quantidade de heroína no seu corpo, resultando na sua morte decorrente de overdose. Porque Tao pode conseguir a droga que quiser, a qualquer momento, a quantidade que quiser e a forma como quer. É o preço que se paga por ter tanto poder concentrado nas exuberantes quantidades de notas que o pertencem. 

O chinês encara o outro, que está lhe observando, o olhar firme, penetrante, como se lesse seus pensamentos. Mas ele não tem esse poder, conclui, desviando o olhar. 

— Estou cheio. — Yifan declara, largando os palitos que usou de qualquer jeito na superfície de vidro. Se esparrama pelo sofá, a cabeça encostada na parte de cima do estofado, as pernas esticadas e as mãos em cima da barriga estufada. 

— Vou limpar isso. — Tao diz, levantando do tapete felpudo que estava sentado no chão, levando o resto das embalagens consigo para a cozinha. — Pode levar o vinho para o quarto? Vamos terminar a garrafa lá. — Pisca antes de desaparecer do ambiente. 

Yifan sorri de leve quando não está sendo observando. Ele entendeu aquela provocação, o desejo implícito no pedido. Segura a garrafa pelo gargalo e caminha a passos lentos pelo corredor extenso, as paredes brancas como de um hospital. Segue até a porta final, sem nada em mente. 

Ao abrir a porta fechada, dá de cara com o maior quarto que já ousou colocar seus pés. Logo na entrada, visualiza o closet e entrando totalmente, ao olhar para a direita, vê uma sacada grande o suficiente para colocar uma cama, as portas que dão acesso semi-abertas, bagunçando as cortinas rosa pastel com o vento da noite. 

Há no centro do quarto uma cama grande como a da Barbie, quando interpreta uma princesa, com direito a babados e cortinas rodeando-a, todos com tons pretos, causando um aspecto sombrio. 

Pousa a garrafa aberta em cima do frigobar que fica ao lado esquerdo da cama. Para poder explorar a sacada que se expande conforme acessa a passos lentos. Abre as portas, deixando-as escancaradas. E, chegando ao seu limite, apoiado na mureta de granito que limita o espaço, ele observa a cidade. Tantas luzes, tantos prédios. Também se dá conta do quão alto o prédio é. Pois mal consegue enxergar a rua abaixo dele. 

— A vista é linda, não? — Ele não o vê se aproximar. Apenas quando ouve sua voz e já está ao seu lado, a garrafa apoiada na superfície plana da sacada. 

— Xangai é tão grandiosa. — Yifan toma um gole direto da garrafa. 

— Você também pode ser… — Yifan vira a cabeça para olhá-lo, mas o outro não vê seu olhar, está ocupado admirando a cidade à sua frente. — Nós também podemos ser. Eu e você, juntos. 

O ex-presidiário fica sem reação com a resposta que acabou de ouvir. As palavras ainda ecoando no fundo de sua mente. Ele não é fraco para bebida, mas já está começando a ficar um pouco tonto. Talvez, ele também esteja bêbado, pensa. Por isso, opta por culpar a bebida. Propostas de bêbados. 

— Chave de cadeia. — Kris o chama assim pela segunda vez na noite e Tao ri. Ele sabe o significado. É, ele admitiu, cai bem para si. Gosta de ser chamado assim. 

Compartilhando um silêncio mútuo, eles bebem. Quando o líquido chega ao final, Tao deixa a garrafa de qualquer jeito sobre a superfície. Ele vira-se de costas ,com um pulo fraco servindo de impulso, sobe na beira, acomodando seu traseiro caríssimo ali. 

Yifan pensa em dizer algo, mas sabe que ele é louco o suficiente para fazer qualquer coisa ou apenas está tentando impressioná-lo. Então, mantém-se de boca fechada, observando como o outro balança seus pés no ar. 

Percebe também como ele perdeu a elegância e o olhar sexy, sendo substituído por algo que, até então, não tinha visto. Uma presença meio vazia, com traços melancólicos. O olhar vazio, observando todo o horizonte, até onde sua visão permitir que enxergue.

— Desce daí. — Yifan soa autoritário, meio grosseiro, não que realmente seja sua real intenção. Ele só… foi moldado para ser assim. O tempo lhe fez assim. Como os ventos esculpem as rochas. 

Tao o olha com curiosidade. Agora, seu olhar está procurando algo pela sua presença desajeitada. O que ele pode encontrar além de um ex-condenado fodido? 

— Está começando a se preocupar comigo? — Agora o olhar de antes foi substituído por o de um felino, desafiador. 

— Só na sua imaginação. — Ele disfarça porque não queria passar aquilo: cuidado. Mesmo que quisesse, não está preparado. É meio assustador tudo aquilo e ele é uma pessoa adaptável, mas ainda assim, é hostil. Tudo novo é tão hostil. 

Um sorriso se espalha pelos lábios finos do playboy. O que pode significar muitas coisas e todas elas não levam a boas escolhas. Foi assim que Yifan fora parar ali. Numa cobertura caríssima, de um prédio caríssimo no centro de Xangai. 

— Se quer que eu saia, terá que me tirar daqui! — Ele exclama divertido. Os dentes brancos e alinhados sendo exibidos. Abre os braços e as pernas, esperando por proximidade. 

O ex-condenado está incrédulo. De todas as coisas que esperava, não imaginou uma atitude como aquelas. Numa maneira de se tocarem, Tao insinuou ou melhor, pediu que o tirasse da beira sendo carregado no colo. 

E quando pisca atônito, o chinês ainda está na mesma posição. O sorriso bonito na faceta carismática. 

Suspira pesado. Se rende. Que no dia seguinte culpe o efeito das bebidas caras que não está acostumado. 

Aproxima-se devagar, as mãos grandes e desajeitadas, segurando a cintura alheia com firmeza. Quase o solta pelo susto do toque. Tao envolve seu corpo com as pernas e os braços. Os quadris estão juntos. As pernas cruzadas na suas costas e os braços no seu pescoço. 

Para se livrar daquilo logo, ele passa a caminhar de volta para o quarto, no entanto, parece extremamente complicado quando seu olhar encontra o do outro. Ele está sexy como sempre, talvez até mais. Aquele olhar, que parece o tempo todo querer seduzi-lo, levá-lo a cometer loucuras que se arrependerá depois. 

Todavia, ainda não. Não cairia nas tentações de Tao. Desvia o olhar e foca em carregá-lo até a cama. 

Próximo dela, deposita o corpo pouco pesado com cautela, devagar, até que tenha se livrado de todo o peso que carregava anteriormente. Ele poderia jogá-lo de qualquer jeito, é claro, mas decidiu mudar seu jeito aos poucos, a partir do momento que tomou a decisão de estar ali. Além do mais, não está mais lidando com marmanjos gigantescos, rudes e nojentos. 

Talvez fosse a bebida, mas Zitao está diferente. Seus olhos brilham com se o admirasse alguma forma por algo que tenha feito. Uma atitude positiva. 

— Vamos dormir? Eu imagino que, depois de toda essa viagem repentina, você esteja cansado, certo? — Ele mudou a face, uma neutra. 

O chinês sai da cama, andando até a abertura e desaparecendo por lá. Voltando vestido com um pijama de seda dourado, combinando com o par de pantufas que usa. 

Bagunça os cabelos de qualquer jeito, os dedos finos embrenhando-se no couro cabeludo, indo e voltando. É tão bem cuidado, Yifan nota e se pune por isso, porquê ele deveria estar observando coisas assim? Como se tivesse algum tipo de interesse? 

O outro bagunça os travesseiros, puxa as cobertas e se acomoda. Gira o tronco e do seu lado, desamarra as cortinas, fechando o acesso da cama no lado que se encontra. Deita-se depois de bem acomodado. Os cabelos marrons como nozes esparramados pelo travesseiro, a fronha escura e todo o conjunto de cama daquele mesmo tom, dando contraste às vestimentas brilhantes. 

Usando o dedo indicador e o olhar sexy presente novamente, ele pede para que se aproxime, deite-se ali. 

Sua mente não está mais cem por cento sã para que questione muito antes de ceder. Retira a jaqueta pesada de couro e o moletom, usando apenas a camiseta surrada e a calça jeans. Os coturnos e as meias já estão no chão. 

Devagar, meio receoso, ele se deita. Não fecha a cortina do seu lado. É inseguro para isso. Além de que, poderia iniciar um clima propício para toques e ele ainda não está preparado. 

O tronco coberto e deitado de lado, olhando para o outro homem à sua frente, ele estuda seu rosto, seus traços delicados, refinados, a expressão facial, uns fios finos caindo na testa, as mãos delicadas repousadas próximas à lateral do rosto. 

— Nós poderíamos escrever o próximo melhor álbum da América. — A fala soa suave, índices de sono predominando. 

Pisca atônito de novo. O que significaria aquilo? Pensa uma resposta para aquilo, qualquer coisa que chegue à altura do verdadeiro significado, mas Tao já adormeceu. A face está serena, os olhos fechados, a respiração regular calma. 

— Deveríamos visitar a América… — Ele volta a falar, surpreendendo o outro, que enganou-se ao achar que tivesse adormecido, embora seus olhos ainda estejam fechados. — A Califórnia em específico. 

— Você tem algo lá? — A curiosidade falou mais alto que a racionalidade, deixando escapar a pergunta. 

Ele respira e sorri, um sorriso breve. 

— Eu gostaria que dormíssemos abraçados, sentindo o calor um do outro, entretanto… — Pausa as palavras, como se omitisse algo. — Eu posso segurar sua mão, ao menos? 

Ao perguntar, ele estende a mão esquerda até o meio da cama, aberta, próxima a ele. 

Observa cada um daqueles gestos. A mão bonita estendida para si. Temeroso, ele estica seu braço também, as mãos juntas, num toque leve. O calor se espalhando pelas palmas unidas. 

— Boa noite, Yifan. 

Não responde de imediato porque está ocupado observando os traços bonitos do rosto alheio. O cabelo bem hidratado e, por um segundo, ele sente vontade de embrenhar seus dedos naquele couro cabeludo e cheirar, para ver se os fios são cheirosos como imagina. Lavados por algum tipo de shampoo espetacular. 

— Boa noite… Zitao. — Ele diz aquilo pela primeira vez. O nome soando estranho ao ser pronunciado, mesmo que em tom de voz baixo. Só o fez porque o outro já havia adormecido. 

Então fecha seus olhos também. Seu coração está disparado, ansioso para o que está por vir. 

Ao acordar de um pesadelo, seu peito sobe e desce, a respiração descompassada e suor acumulando na testa. Os olhos arregalados vagam por todo o lugar, analisando as portas, janelas e os lugares escondidos — como o closet — que ainda não visitou. 

Volta a deitar, o corpo repousando, mais calmo. Ao olhar para o lado, o outro está sentado, prestando atenção no seu movimento corporal inesperado. Como já adivinhava, causaria espanto, medo e rejeição. No entanto, o semblante permanece neutro. 

— Está melhor? — Ele pergunta. Há preocupação no tom de voz e a mão macia busca por tocá-lo, mas recua, como se não devesse fazer aquilo. 

Ele sabe que ultrapassou os limites estabelecidos na relação ao exigir coisas das quais não se orgulha da noite anterior. Fora ousado até demais, forçando algo que não existia. A necessidade de toque é algo superficial demais e ele sabe que precisa quebrar esta barreira. Desde que ele falasse consigo, já era o suficiente. 

Não responde, mas acena positivamente com a cabeça. Aquilo é o suficiente para trocar de assunto, se não disse nada, é porque não tem pretensão de falar sobre aquilo. E de verdade, ele não se importa porque se for o momento propício, Kris falará mais sobre ele e sobre o que pensa. Por enquanto, tudo que precisa é proporcionar seu conforto e seu futuro caminho grandioso. 

— Me desculpe. — Profere as palavras com calma e cautela. Envergonha-se pelo que fez. E não adianta culpar o álcool. — Meus atos foram imprudentes e não há justificativa para tal quando não tinha permissão ou afinidade. 

Yifan se surpreende com o que acabou de ouvir. Um pedido de desculpas por algo tão… bobo? Não foi algo que, de fato, lhe causou um grande incômodo. Apenas uma vergonha momentânea, estava despreparado para aquilo. A proximidade repentina, os toques das peles. 

— É indiferente. 

De fato, há sinceridade no que foi dito. O ex-condenado não se importa com o que aconteceu. Porque não exigiu gasto de sua sanidade mental. Não houve humilhações, nem xingamentos. Apenas pedidos inusitados feitos por um homem bonito e rico, não muito sóbrio, a propósito. Além do mais, gostou de segurar sua mão até dormir. Lhe permitiu estar mais perto da realidade. Permitindo que tudo aquilo não escapasse entre os vãos dos seus dedos como a liberdade fora. 

— O que quer fazer hoje? — Zitao pergunta despreocupado, agora que o ocorrido foi esclarecido e dado como encerrado mutuamente pelo silêncio. 

Deitados, os corpos retos, de barriga para cima, olhando para o teto do móvel, dividindo a cama como se compartilhassem uma conexão própria. Quase como se fossem casados por anos, habitando o mesmo espaço por dias incontáveis. 

Yifan sente falta do toque gelado anterior. A mão fria como de um morto, contudo, jamais revelaria aquilo em voz alta. 

— Não sei. 

Não sabe para onde ir e qual direção seguir. Que comando obedecer e que rumo tomar. No entanto, pela primeira vez, se sente bem. Não precisar pensar para sobreviver. Agindo discretamente para não ser notado. Dar menos trabalho possível aos agentes. 

— Certo. — Tao diz, joga as cobertas para o alto a fim de afastá-las do corpo, impulsionando a pernas para cima, pondo-se de pé com entusiasmo no chão, calçando as pantufas inutilizadas até então. — Me siga, por favor. 

Os dois caminham para fora do quarto e seguem pelo corredor, entrando numa das portas que Yifan viu na noite anterior, mas, devido às circunstâncias, não deu muita bola. 

Ao abrir a porta, ele dá de cara com mais um ambiente grande e luxuoso. Uma banheira de hidromassagem ganha o destaque ali, no canto do cômodo, com espaço suficiente para duas pessoas. 

Ao lado, mas em cima, há três ganchos dourados que servem para pendurar o necessário, um deles ocupado por uma toalha branca e felpuda. Há também no outro lado, um espelho redondo e grande, que pega o corpo todo. Abaixo, um balcão de madeira contendo uma pia, a parte de cima feita de mármore. Nele, tem gavetas e portas pequenas. 

Seus ouvidos captam o barulho de água caindo contra o material, supondo que a banheira seja feita de porcelana. Seus olhos capturam o exato momento em que Zitao está de costas para si, abrindo os botões do pijama, bem devagar, um por um. Chegando no final, a peça desliza para fora do tronco, revelando braços finos mas com alguns músculos evidentes e costas largas. As mãos, bem cuidadas, vão até o cós da calça, puxando para baixo, erguendo uma perna de cada vez. 

Restando somente uma peça para ir de encontro ao piso branco, tão limpo que brilha, ele vira o rosto. Não sabe como reagir se ver a nudez alheia. 

Ouve o barulho do corpo entrando na água e volta a olhá-lo. Ele está com o corpo fundo, a banheira coberta de espuma.  _ Quando é que ele adicionou algo para surgir essas espumas?  _ Pensa. 

Um sorriso malicioso estampado. O olhar sexy predominante a face. Apoia os braços na borda e deixa a cabeça sobre eles. 

— Quer me acompanhar? 

A sugestão soa tão tentadora. Uma proposta como aquelas é quase irrecusável. Ele respira fundo. A água parece estar ótima, sua mente grita para que aceite. Que rasgue suas roupas, que se jogue. Ficar nu na frente de desconhecidos não é um problema para si. É, na verdade, algo corriqueiro.  _ Policiais e detentos.  _

— Na próxima, talvez. — É sua resposta. A faceta séria. Adoraria, mas quer ter um gosto de privacidade. Sem ser assediado. 

— Tudo bem. — Diz e as mãos afundam, a água se remexendo para todos os lados, por sorte, a banheira não está cheia até a borda, caso contrário, vazaria devido aos movimentos bruscos. Elas retornam segurando uma peça de roupa, identificou como sendo uma cueca boxer preta da Calvin Klein, o nome da marca estampada no cós. 

Larga a peça molhada onde estava apoiando seus braços anteriormente, uma poça d'água formando-seem torno do tecido umedecido. 

Tao relaxa na banheira, o corpo quase todo mergulhado, a espuma impedindo a nudez exposta. Seus olhar afiado encara o outro. Analisando cada centímetro daquele corpo alto e esbelto. Embora ele tenha um jeito de falar agressivo e falte modos na hora das refeições — não pode culpá-lo devido aos últimos anos —, sua postura é impecável e seu rosto é bonito. 

— Você é bonito. — O chinês solta por puro instinto. Flertar é sua melhor maneira de distrair. Com Yifan lhe encarando de cima a baixo, logo achará suas rachaduras, cobertas por roupas caras, uma postura determinada e extremamente confiante, às vezes maquiagens caras e muito, muito dinheiro. 

O outro imagina escutar um flerte, mas não um elogio tão direto. Tudo bem, são coisas fáceis de lidar e serem respondidas.

— Por que seu rosto não é o novo modelo que a Prada escolheu, hein? — Tao pergunta retoricamente e antes que possa ouvir uma resposta do mesmo jeito, volta a dizer — Devo contatá-los? 

— Louco. — Yifan responde e anda até o espelho enorme. Analisa seu reflexo e se sente péssimo. Desarrumado, usando a mesma roupa que saiu do presídio. Ele merecia estar dentro daquela cobertura naquele instante? Acha que não. Nada dizia para estar ali. A sociedade não permite que faça parte. — Onde tem uma escova de dente que eu possa usar? 

Ouve a risada baixa, provavelmente a causa dela é por tê-lo chamado de louco. Ambos sabem o que seria dito.  _ Eu sou só a merda de um ex-presidiário fodido, que não tem onde cair morto.  _

— Primeira gaveta da direita. 

Ele a procura com o olhar. Tem muitas gavetas, mas a descrição é precisa, abrindo e encontrando uma embalagem lacrada. O rótulo está todo em inglês, mas ele lê com facilidade. É uma escova elétrica, do modelo  _ Issa 2 Sensitive _ , da cor verde claro. Retira o objeto com cuidado da embalagem, descartando de qualquer jeito na pia. 

Reparando nela, há um porta escovas de vidro dourado, contendo só uma escova dentro. Ele destampa e dali retira o creme dental que encontrou, devolvendo no lugar após o uso. 

Opta por seguir as instruções que leu, levando até a boca e apertando o botão, utilizando a opção dois. São ao total dezesseis opções de velocidade. Será que viverá o bastante para experimentar todas elas? 

Ao finalizar do uso, procura pelo lixo para que possa descartar os restos de embalagem. 

Tao o analisa distraído. As costas largas marcadas pela camiseta gasta, descalço. A calça jeans surrada marcando as coxas, o cabelo bagunçado. E quando ele abaixa a cabeça próximo a torneira da pia para lavar o rosto, ele pensa o quanto é bonito.  _ Ele é tão tão atraente. Poderia ao menos se atrair por mim o quanto eu me atraio por ele? O mínimo que seja é o suficiente. Qualquer coisa.  _ Pensa e deseja em silêncio, só para si. 

Tao pensa que ele possa realmente estar consigo pelo interesse, por sua proposta. Quem ele queria enganar? Era tarde demais para se arrepender. Idealizou de novo. A idealização um dia iria lhe matar. 

Aproveitando a distração do outro, sai da banheira devagar, a água escorrendo pelo corpo magro. Pega a toalha delicadamente e enrola na cintura, o abdômen semidefinido, exibido para quem quisesse visualizar. 

Ao captar o som da água caindo, Yifan olha para trás involuntariamente, querendo descobrir a origem do som. É uma olhada rápida, pois volta a secar seu rosto na toalha marrom felpuda. 

Não consegue evitar de pensar como Tao tem seu charme próprio. Mesmo não fazendo nada apelativo, porque, de fato, não foi. E o cheiro de banho recém-tomado invade suas narinas quando ouve passos se aproximando.

Olha para cima, os olhos focados no reflexo dos dois. O cabelo alheio está seco e algumas gotículas de água descem demoradamente pelo peitoral liso. Ele tem uma pele tão bonita e bem cuidada, que sente vontade de tocar com as pontas dos dígitos, no entanto, recusa essa ideia, suas mãos são grossas demais para tocar em algo aparentemente imaculado. Se ele soubesse o quanto o chinês quer ser tocado por ele...

— Eu vou para o quarto, para te deixar mais à vontade. — Tao atravessa, o braço esbarrando de leve na mão de Yifan no processo, para tocar a gaveta do meio, são cinco gavetas ao todo na parte de cima. — Essa tem toalhas limpas. 

Ao finalizar a informação, ele sai andando lentamente, descalço, mas sem molhar o piso todo como um clichê mostraria, pois secou seus pés no tapete próximo a banheira. 

Sozinho no cômodo, ele analisa sua existência através do reflexo. Está tão mal cuidado. E se sente extremamente mal. Afinal, entrou naquele mundo justamente para conseguir uma grana fácil e rápida. Ele ainda não sabe dizer se os sete anos valeram a pena por três ou cinco mil dólares. Esses que gastou todos com o advogado e o resto fora apreendido. 

Tentaria pedir de uma maneira gentil ajuda para Zitao. Para que arrumasse umas roupas melhores, que condizem com os ambientes que vêm frequentando com a realidade atual. E também, como falar melhor. Ele só sabe agir de maneira grosseira e despojada, uma conduta não bem aceita no meio que decidiu se inserir à força. Ele sabe que nunca seria aceito por pessoas como o chinês. 

Ele utiliza o puxador e abre a gaveta, pega a primeira toalha branca que vê e a fecha. Retira a camiseta e a calça. Tatea com uma das mãos a banheira, molhando o braço nu em busca da tampa ou o quer que esteja impedindo a água de escoar pelo ralo. 

Após muito tatear, encontra uma corrente fina, sentindo com os dedos, já que não tinha visão devido a espuma. À medida que a água escorre, ele senta na beirada da banheira, olhando para a porta aberta, optando por não fechá-la. O outro é ousado, mas nunca faltou com respeito, sempre parando após ser negado e, de alguma forma, ele admira isso nele. Talvez nunca admita em voz alta. 

O líquido todo indo embora, resta apenas pétalas espalhadas e uns restos de espuma nos cantos. Nada que ele não possa juntar com os pés e limpar. Entra na banheira segurando no azulejo rapidamente, pois escorregou numa pétala, xingando baixo, pois está aos poucos repreendendo sua péssima educação. 

Abre a torneira, deixando a água quente do chuveiro encharcar todo seu corpo. Ele abaixa a cabeça, para que a água escorra pelas costas largas. 

No quarto, Tao está pronto. Bem vestido, bem perfumado e com uma postura de dar inveja para qualquer pessoa. A cama está arrumada novamente. A garrafa da noite anterior no lixo da cozinha e preparou uma muda de roupas limpas para o outro, algo que achou combinar com ele. 

Embora estivesse morrendo de vontade de dar uma espiada e ver o corpo que ele imaginava ser bonito desprovido de roupas, controla sua curiosidade. Se ele quer uma boa relação, precisam ter uma boa confiança um no outro. 

Além de que, ver ele nu sem seu consentimento, seria assédio. E mesmo que Tao seja considerado louco, não é um pervertido. E pensar que com tantas opções no mundo, incluindo o fato do seu dinheiro atrair mais relacionamentos, ele escolheu Yifan, um cara ex-presidiário, rude e sem ter onde cair morto. 

Ele vai para a sala, pois Yifan provavelmente está saindo do banho e não sabe se está preparado para encontrá-lo seminu. 

Finaliza fechando as portas da sacada e as cortinas para dar mais privacidade. Não que alguém possa espiá-lo, já que é o prédio mais alto da quadra. E nada está acima deles. 

Sai do cômodo, se joga no sofá e retira o celular do bolso, pronto para atualizar suas redes sociais e trocar contatos importantes.

— Ai ai, o que eu faria sem meu dinheiro? — Tao fala para ninguém presente no cômodo. 

  
  


Receoso com o que verá, Yifan sai do banheiro. A toalha enrolada na cintura de maneira desajeitada, estava acostumado a andar nu, mas de alguma forma, não conseguia fazer aquilo por ali. 

Em partes por ser desejado pelo outro, percebeu isso pelos olhares, os poucos toques e principalmente as falas. E também por querer ser realista. Não é mais um presidiário. É um homem livre. 

Ao chegar no quarto, ele consta que o ambiente está escurecido, ainda que possa se locomover sem precisar de lâmpada acesa. 

Na cama, há uma muda de roupas pretas, parecendo bem elegantes. Ele as pega, uma por uma, analisando a textura e o formato. 

Se surpreende ao vestir-se e ver como cabe em si. Estão alinhadas e coladas, como se fossem feitas para ele. 

Traja agora uma gola polo preta, um sobretudo preto por cima. Uma calça jeans colada, mas não justa o suficiente para marcar sua bunda e um cinto de couro preto da Gucci, as iniciais da marca expostas em dourado brilhante, bem chamativo. 

Se olhando no espelho grande redondo do quarto, ele não se reconhece. Nota como as roupas fazem diferença. Agora, ele sabe que nada será como antes. De fato, mudou sua realidade.

E foi tão simples. Apenas uma resposta positiva para uma proposta inusitada. E pensar que, para ter acesso a muito menos que aquilo, perdeu sete anos preso num lugar no qual não quer voltar jamais. 

Se encarando no espelho, ele percebe. Big Kris. Kris. Kris está morto. Agora, ali, é Wu Yifan, o também chinês, acompanhante de Huang Zitao, o milionário louco, que o abordou sem conhecê-lo, propondo dar tudo desde que o acompanhasse, ele sequer mentiu, pois não se separaram nem para tomar banho e muito menos dormir. 

Analisando todo aquele conjunto, seus olhos acham um perfume, com um bilhete escrito em mandarim ao lado. 

"Acho que combina com você. É seu. Use e abuse. Se não gostar, podemos comprar outros, é só ordenar e eu obedeço como uma cadela. - Huang" 

— Louco. — O pensamento soa em voz alta, sorrindo um pouco após soltar. 

Espirrou um pouco pelo corpo, no pescoço e dentro da calça, na parte da frente e, por último, nas axilas. Se sua insegurança e orgulho deixassem, pediria para o outro lhe ensinar em quais partes deve passar corretamente. 

Se mudasse seu jeito, sabe que poderia aprender muita coisa, inclusive como se portar nos lugares mais chiques ou só simplesmente voltar a socializar. Ele não consegue evitar se sentir tão patético por não saber coisas normais. 

O aroma amadeirado e forte tomou conta da sala de estar do apartamento. Tao tirou os olhos do celular, a chave do carro ainda balançando entre os dedos e fitou o outro à sua frente. Estava tão distraído mandando mensagens importantes, que nem escutou os passos próximos de si. Somente quando a fragrância boa adentrou suas narinas. 

Ele estar tão perto, com um aroma tão agradável, que fez seu coração disparar. Imaginou que o outro fosse ficar bonito, mas não tanto quanto idealizou. Deslumbrante, é essa a palavra. 

Chegou perto, o nariz próximo do pescoço alheio, uma mão no ombro alheio de apoio. Próximo o suficiente, ele capta melhor a fragrância. Combinou perfeitamente, como nos seus pensamentos. Percebendo seu atrevimento, se separa. 

— Você está tão atraente que dói. — Tao diz, olhando no fundo dos seus olhos. 

Yifan sente a garganta fechar. É um elogio e tanto. Receber aquilo é reconfortante, depois de tantos anos vivendo na merda. 

— Obrigado. 

É baixo, mas Tao escuta perfeitamente bem. É a primeira vez que escutou um agradecimento do outro. Foi sincero e recebeu sinceridade de volta. Não que todas as outras vezes não tenham soado sinceros, mas Tao estava deixando de ser uma piada para Yifan. Estava sendo levado a sério e não só como um playboy sem muito o que fazer da vida com tanto dinheiro. 

Sem diálogos, saem do apartamento. Calçando um sapato italiano chique demais, Yifan fica inquieto no elevador. O formato deixa um pouco apertado. Nada que ele não possa lidar. 

Na garagem, andando devagar, eles caminham até um carro diferente dessa vez. Yifan não sabe o modelo, mas deduz ser caro, pois nunca havia sequer ouvido falar naquele modelo, muito menos vendo um de perto. E agora, terá o prazer de não só tocar, como também andar num daqueles. 

Acomodados, Tao dá a partida. Os bancos são de couro e há teto solar. O perfume de ambos se espalha pelo automóvel, como se lutasse para ver que domina mais o olfato por ali. 

Na rua, no meio do trânsito, parados no sinal vermelho, Tao corta o silêncio. 

— Sua postura é impecável. — Ele diz e o encara por debaixo dos óculos escuros. 

— Claro né. Se eu andasse corcundo, ia foder com a minha coluna, já que sou bem alto. 

Tao gargalha com a resposta. Aquele jeito rude de falar o atrai tanto. E só de pensar que ele não tem nem a pretensão de tocá-lo, faz seu peito doer, bem do lado esquerdo. Nada que ele não possa ignorar. 

Como sinal de mudança, Yifan puxa assunto. 

— Eu gostei do perfume. 

O sinal abre e Tao dirige com somente uma das mãos, habilidoso o suficiente para tal, mesmo em alta velocidade. Recebe um sorriso em resposta. 

— Como soube meu tamanho? 

— Eu apenas sei. — O chinês responde, atento ao trânsito, mas volta e meia o olhando soslaio. 

Huang mexe no painel do carro, coisa que Yifan não compreende e uma música começa a tocar seguidamente. Summertime Sadness ressoa pelo automóvel enquanto estão há 110km por hora. Se não estivesse naquelas condições, ele estaria um pouco preocupado com a velocidade, no entanto, a realidade é outra. Nada pode acontecer, afinal, é Huang Zitao e Wu Yifan ali dentro. 

Yifan não conhece muito da cantora daquela música, mas já ouviu a música em algum lugar, provavelmente antes de estar trancafiado. Apesar disso, gostou da voz, a achou agradável embora a letra seja melancólica. Supôs que fosse a artista musical favorita do outro, só pela maneira que ele cantava as letras baixinho, com uma certa emoção. 

— Minha vida seria muito mais fácil se eu fosse a Lana Del Rey. — Tao ri soprado após dizer, quanta ironia. — Bonita e com esse talento. 

— Você é bonito. — Yifan fala usando um tom de voz baixo e calmo, diferente do seu tom habitual de voz, sempre grosseiro e rude. Talvez ele quisesse que o outro ouvisse aquilo ou apenas soltou. 

Mesmo baixo, muito baixo mesmo para a audição boa de Zitao, ele ouviu, e seus olhos se arregalam por breves segundos, esses que passaram voando como anos-luz. Ele se recompõe, o olhar sexy e confiante dominando novamente. 

Ele sente vontade de responder. De agradecer ou de tocá-lo, só passar seus dedos por cima da mão grande alheia. Só olhá-lo. Opta por permanecer em silêncio, um sorriso contente adornando a face bonita. É o suficiente. 

A velocidade vai diminuindo e, aos poucos, param próximo a calçada de uma avenida movimentada, tudo por aquela cidade é o extremo. A beleza das pessoas, a tecnologia, a multidão e, principalmente, as infinitas possibilidades. 

Os dois saem do carro. O dono do automóvel deixa a chave do carro deslizar da palma de suas mãos para a mão estendida do funcionário, que pega prontamente, pronto para cumprir sua função de estacionar no melhor lugar que encontrar. 

Caminham devagar lado a lado, os olhos curiosos de Wu vagando por cada pedaço do ambiente que sua visão pode captar. As portas automáticas se abrem quando se aproximam. Eles adentram um enorme shopping center, com muitas escadas rolantes e lojas chiques. Seguem pelo corredor e sobem numa das escadas rolantes. Tao vai na frente e vira para ajudar Yifan a subir, que está receoso. Ele não pisa numa daquelas há sete anos. 

Wu tropeça no degrau e, para não cair, agarra uma das mãos do outro. Eles passam breves instantes se encarando. O ato repentino assusta ambos. É a primeira vez que ele o tocou, por iniciativa própria. 

— Se você não olhar para frente, vai cair. — Yifan avisa e Tao vira-se, ele tem razão. 

Saem das escadas, seguindo por mais um corredor extenso, adentrando a terceira loja daquele piso. 

Leu o letreiro. Nunca achou que pisaria numa loja daquelas para comprar coisas e, principalmente, o que quisesse. Quem dirá acompanhado por ele.  _ Huang Zitao _ , o cara mais playboy que já conheceu na vida. Não que tivesse conhecido muitos, tendo contato direto. 

Uma mulher se aproxima dos dois, caminhando a passos rápidos, os saltos altos em contato com o piso de mármore, fazendo um barulho levemente irritante. 

Apenas a um passo dos dois, ela faz uma reverência exagerada para cada um e sorri. Parece empolgada pela presença deles. Bem, não exatamente, mais por Zitao do que por ele. Dá de ombros e o gesto não passa despercebido pela mulher. 

— Huang! Eu e minha equipe ficamos imensamente felizes pela sua presença na nossa loja! — Exclama muito animada e se aquilo for falso, ela é uma ótima atriz. 

Aquele que tem o nome citado abre um sorriso. Ele tira os óculos pretos e fecha uma das pernas, a outra ainda aberta, pendura na gola da blusa alheia e aproxima a boca do ouvido alheio, sussurrando: 

— Vou fingir estar explodindo de felicidade, quando eu queria estar explodindo de verdade. Enquanto isso, olhe a loja, vê se tem algo do seu interesse. 

Saindo de perto da orelha, mas com os rostos ainda próximos, sorri. É a deixa para se separarem. 

Andando para longe, sem prestar muita atenção nas peças de roupa dispostas, ele escuta atentamente os diálogos atrás de si. 

— Lin! Fico feliz em vê-la. — Por mais incrível que pareça, consegue perceber o quanto aquele tom é falso. Estão percebendo detalhes menores um no outro — Quero as melhores peças pretas desse estabelecimento. É para Yifan. 

Após ouvir seu nome, para de prestar atenção e um pensamento cruza sua mente: Ele sente vergonha de si? Faz todo sentido, afinal, Yifan é só um ex-presidiário que não tinha dinheiro nem para pagar uma noite naquela pensão caindo aos pedaços e, por isso, trocou suas duas noites por aquela garrafa de vodka, uma coisa que jamais contaria ao outro, talvez ele se ofendesse. 

Para bruscamente de andar e se senta num banco aveludado vermelho, no canto da loja. Ao lado, há taças e um balde com champanhes dispostos para os clientes. Uma espécie de barman está ao lado para servir. 

Com as pernas abertas, os cotovelos apoiados nas pernas, coloca a cabeça entre as mãos e põe-se a pensar. 

Que porra eu estou fazendo nesse lugar? Vestindo essas roupas? Como se eu fosse uma espécie de milionário fútil fazendo compras em shoppings de elite, ele pensa. 

Sua mente grita para que vá embora. Peça o dinheiro suficiente para voltar para o Canadá. De volta à sua realidade, isso é, um emprego péssimo, para ganhar uma merda que permita morar num lugar com duas peças. 

Usar roupas baratas e adotar um gato velho para lhe fazer companhia nos dias de folga. E cada vez que chegasse em casa, ele se conformaria com aquela vida. 

Olhando para a frente, analisando as pessoas o encarando, ele se sente mal. Mal de verdade. Como se soubessem a merda que ele é. Um homem que já foi preso por roubar cargas. Que usava um uniforme ridículo e já teve a cabeça enfiada na privada cheia de mijo por socar quem não devia quando lhe perturbaram. 

_ Vá embora Yifan! Não é seu lugar. Você é um aproveitador, sabe disso, não? Você fede. Você é podre. Escória humana.  _

Sua mente grita cada uma daquelas palavras e seus olhos, aos poucos, se embargam. Pela primeira vez, Yifan sente vontade de chorar. 

_ Eu sou patético.  _ É a primeira coisa que pensa quando uma lágrima solitária escorre. Ele enxuga brutalmente, passando as costas da mão de qualquer jeito pela bochecha. 

— Yifan… —  _ Você gostou desse paletó?  _ Era o que iria dizer caso não o tivesse encontrado naquele estado. Seu coração doeu porque ele sabia que, uma hora ou outra, isso aconteceria. 

Ele viu quando o outro enxugou a lágrima rápido e viu os olhares que recebeu. Não importa se ele está acompanhado de Huang Zitao, um dos homens com mais dinheiro no mundo. Ainda será encarado. 

Se vira para trás, Lin está com cinco camisas de modelos diferentes e mais dois homens carregam diversas peças que ele achou adequado para as ocasiões que estava planejando. Lin carrega um sorriso falso no rosto. Ele viu o olhar de repúdio para Yifan. Para seu jeito. Se pudesse, ela diria:  _ Você não tem postura para frequentar um lugar desses querido, se retire!  _

— Lin, meu bem, pode me alcançar aquela tesoura? — Indica com a mão para o objeto de recortar próximo ao caixa. 

Ele capta bem com seu olhar afiado o estremecer da mulher e seu sorriso sumir aos poucos. Os funcionários atrás também se olham e temem, antes de passar o objeto até a sua superior, que receosa coloca na mão estendida de Tao. 

— Muito bem! Por favor, um minuto de suas preciosas atenções! — Zitao aumenta seu tom de voz cada vez mais até que a loja toda tenha sua atenção. Todos os olhares, inclusive de quem passa pelo corredor.

Yifan, que até então estava preso na sua confusão anterior, após ouvir a fala alta e reconhecer a voz, se vira na direção do tumulto que está para se formar. 

O chinês pega a primeira peça que vê na frente. Apenas identifica ser da Gucci, não que se importasse. Ele passa a tesoura livremente pela peça, a recortando até virar quatro partes diferentes. 

Em seguida, faz a mesma coisa com mais uma jaqueta e um moletom. Depois de virarem trapos, eles devolve a tesoura para a mulher que está boquiaberta, assim como as diversas pessoas por ali. 

Pisa nos pedaços de roupa para andar até Yifan, que também está surpreso, embora suas feições continuem as mesmas. Ele puxa o outro pela mão e cruza seus braços, pega uma mochila pequena, colocando uma alça nas costas e carrega uma pochete pela mão livre. 

Caminham devagar até a porta e Lin os segue, pisando com força contra o piso, os saltos finos querendo quebrar. Está furiosa com a atitude repentina e drástica. 

Os seguranças se aproximam do dois. Yifan tensiona o corpo, aquilo não acabará bem, ele sente. E Tao percebe que rumo aquele tomará. É sempre a mesma coisa, exceto que agora tem Yifan, e tendo Yifan, ele não precisa de mais ninguém. 

— Se vocês tocarem em um só fio de cabelo de Yifan ou respirarem próximos de mim, serão processados de tantas formas que não fazem ideia. — Murmura e os homens se afastam após ouvir aquela declaração. 

Vira-se para trás, ainda de braços dados com o outro, assim, fazendo-o virar também e encarar aqueles diversos olhares curiosos para cima dos dois. 

— Perdoem a confusão, interrompi a calmaria de suas compras. — Tao fala mais alto, a voz reverberando por todo o ambiente — Isso foi só para lembrá-los: Eu sou Huang Zitao. — Puxa Yifan de leve para frente, a fim de exibi-lo — Esse é Wu Yifan e ele é meu companheiro. 

Sorri para todos, dá as costas e sai acenando sem olhar para atrás. 

Longe da loja, mas ainda dentro do shopping, ele senta numa das poltronas aveludadas do corredor e passa a gargalhar, chamando atenção de quem passa. 

Wu que ainda está atordoado com tudo que aconteceu, para na frente do outro, tomando sua visão naquele instante. A virilha próxima do rosto alheio. 

— Isso foi loucura. — Os braços estão cruzados frente ao peitoral — Você é louco! 

Huang levanta o olhar do seu corpo direto para aquele par de olhos enigmáticos e cativantes. Eles se encaram o suficiente para soltar as seguintes palavras: 

— Você quer que eu te chupe? Tão próximo assim. — Sua expressão agora é suave, não mais cômica e o olhar sexy adorna a face bonita. — Nós podemos ir no banheiro masculino mais próximo, se for o caso. Porque se eu fizer isso aqui e agora, é atentado ao pudor. 

O outro bufa e nega com acenos de cabeça.  _ Se Deus estiver me ouvindo agora, por favor, me dê o prazer e a honra de fazer um belo oral nesse homem,  _ Tao pensa, analisando o corpo do outro, a postura impecável mesmo devido às origens. 

— Chave de cadeia. 

Eles se entreolham e o chinês cai na gargalhada novamente, ao ponto de atrair olhares.  _ Louco, Zitao é louco,  _ Yifan pensa. 

O playboy levanta, a postura impecável e pega os objetos que levou da loja sem pagar. Eles caminham para fora do Shopping e seguem pelas calçada, os diversos automóveis luxuosos causando uma boa impressão na rua. 

Param por um segundo, Tao chega perto de uma adolescente que, distraída mexendo no celular, está sentada num banco de madeira. Ela é bonita aos olhos do outro. 

— Com licença, desculpa incomodar. — Pronúncia baixo, educado, para não assustá-la com a presença repentina. 

Wu fica mais para trás, observando o desenrolar das coisas de longe. 

— Olá? — Ela parece receosa com a presença. 

— Vi que você gosta da Gucci, pois está utilizando um cinto deles. — Ela acena e sorri de leve. — É sua! — Coloca a mochila no banco, ao lado da perna descoberta da garota que usa uma saia preta curta. E sai andando sem nem olhar para trás, nem mesmo para conferir a reação dela. 

Junta-se novamente ao outro, dessa vez, andando lado a lado, os braços próximos, mas não cruzados como anteriormente. Eles passeiam, os olhares se encontrando e desviando. No fundo, ambos querem se perder e se encontrar um no outro. 

Param de frente para uma loja de tons pastel. Um cheiro muito bom invade suas narinas. Um aroma agradável de coisas doces. O chinês sorri e eles entram. São recebidos com sorrisos das atendentes do caixa. Se aproximam do balcão, um cardápio colorido está em cima, apresentando inúmeros tipos de sorvete tailandês. 

Tao o pega e analisa bem as opções, ele vira o papel envolto de plástico na direção do outro para que possa ler também, este que demora a notar, pois está muito envolvido com a decoração do ambiente. As cores claras, o cheiro bom e os enfeites nas paredes.

— Aqui é… agradável. — Ele solta, os olhos hipnotizados diante do estabelecimento.

Percebendo a distração dele, Tao escolhe os sabores de ambos, usando sua dedução máxima. Ele ainda não aprendeu a ler Yifan por completo, mas aos poucos sabe que conseguirá. 

— Um Blue Sky e Double Quik, por favor. — Pede baixo e delicado, sorrindo ao devolver o cardápio ao seu devido lugar. 

A funcionária anota no tablet e diz o custo dos produtos. Tao retira seu celular do bolso, abre o aplicativo bancário e coloca em cima da máquina, utilizando o código QR Code. Analisa e recebe. O dinheiro é descontado de sua conta automaticamente. Ele fecha o aplicativo e guarda o celular no bolso da frente da calça de malha novamente. 

Os sorvetes já estão prontos na sua frente, eles os pega e agradece. Ele ama como os serviços são rápidos e eficientes naquela parte da cidade. Antes que chame o outro e saia do estabelecimento, equilibrando os dois potes pequenos de sorvete, dá a pochete da Gucci para a moça e sai, Yifan sai logo atrás ao notar a falta de Tao. 

Fora do lugar, voltando a andar pelas calçadas movimentadas, eles começam a comer seus sorvetes. Em silêncio, Tao o olha, querendo saber a reação do outro ao provar o doce. Seus olhos se arregalam e ele come repetidamente. Fica satisfeito e quando estão próximos de bancos na calçada, se sentam um pouco afastados.

— Acho que eu gostaria de provar o sabor do seu sorvete na sua língua. — Tao diz e leva a pazinha cheia de sorvete à boca, olhando para os pombos voando à frente. — Que clichê. 

— Isso não é nada Lana Del Rey. — Yifan responde de boca cheia. 

— Tem razão. — Tao conclui e joga os restos da embalagem vazia, o outro faz o mesmo. Eles ficam de pé, olhando um para o outro. — Preciso ser uma garota insana. — Ele fica próximo, os rostos quase colados. — A sua garota insana. 

Yifan se afasta, o olhando sem dizer nada. Ele não entendeu e nem sabe se quer compreender aquilo. Além do mais, são dois homens, em público, no centro de Xangai. O quão mal isso ficaria se alguém resolvesse reparar e parar para encará-los. Quer ficar livre de confusões. 

Percebendo seu desconforto, Tao usando o celular, liga para alguém e pede para trazer seu carro no lugar que se encontra. Passando-se dez minutos, o automóvel chega. Um jovem uniformizado estaciona no meio fio e sai, abrindo as portas e dando a chave na mão do dono. Ele se curva e agradece por utilizar os serviços daquela empresa. 

— Por favor, solicite seu pagamento em meu nome. 

O jovem agradece mais uma vez e parte. Os dois adentram o automóvel e fecham as portas. Usam seus cintos de segurança e o dono dá a partida. 

Novamente na avenida, Yifan se distraí com a paisagem. Ele vê pessoas bonitas e bem arrumadas com sacolas de compra ou caminhando como se desfilassem em passarelas. Pela primeira vez, ele sentiu vontade de ser elas. Não por estética, mas por elegância. E o questionamento rondou sua mente:  _ Algum dia serei como eles? Ou ele irá desistir de mim antes? Me mandando dar no pé com meus trapos? _

Ou quem sabe, haveria outra possibilidade. Com a confusão do dia, ele entendeu quem de fato Huang Zitao é. Alguém importante, pois todos o conhecem só pela menção do nome. E ele com certeza tem muito, muito poder aquisitivo. Ele picotou roupas da Gucci como se fossem peças baratas! 

_ Zitao é louco.  _

Depois, pegou sem sequer fazer menção de pagar e deu para dois desconhecidos, como um agrado. Um presente inusitado. Peças que custaram muito e que, talvez, aquelas pessoas jamais pudessem comprar com seu próprio dinheiro. 

_ Zitao é insano.  _

E ele não sabe porquê quer continuar do seu lado. É melhor acreditar que o motivo está nas coisas que ganhou. No conforto que é proporcionado em troca. 

No fundo de sua mente, ele sabe, Zitao só quer exibi-lo, chocar a todos com a possível hipótese de serem um casal homossexual. É um bilionário, afinal, mostrando seu poder. E daí que são dois homens juntos? Huang Zitao é um deles e não se toca mais no assunto. Nenhum ser pensante ousaria tocar. 

Isso o deixa confuso, porque Zitao lhe dá tantos questionamentos interiores ao invés de respostas. Pois bem, que tentassem descobrir a resolução de cada um deles no conforto daquele sofá aveludado vermelho. 

Tirando os sapatos de qualquer jeito e largando-os na entrada, corre até o móvel e se joga de costas. Os músculos relaxando em contato com o material macio. Coloca os braços atrás da cabeça, para servir de apoio. 

O outro, ao observar suas ações, sorri discretamente, feliz por ele estar relaxando aos poucos. Também retira seus sapatos, guardando-os na sapateira e calçando a pantufa. 

Deixa o celular e a chave do carro na mesa de vidro da sala. Vai até a cozinha e volta com um copo quadrado contendo um líquido alaranjado escuro e uma taça pequena e bem arredondada com o líquido quase da mesma cor. 

Coloca o copo na mesa para que o outro possa servir-se e ele se deita devagar no divã, o corpo inclinando para frente, uma mão apoiando a cabeça e a outra levando a taça aos lábios. 

— Isso é hora de beber? — Yifan pergunta, os olhos curiosos em relação à bebida servida para si. Pega o copo e a leva até os lábios, antes de ingerir, cheirando discretamente. Um cheiro forte e ao mesmo tempo suave invade seu olfato. 

Tao ri alto e toma mais um gole da sua bebida. Os dedos brincando ao redor do objeto, o líquido se remexendo. 

— Não existe hora para beber. 

Os olhares se encontram. As bebidas descem queimando pelas gargantas. Um deles já está acostumado com aquela sensação, faz parte da sua rotina. O outro, está tentando disfarçar, mesmo que a vontade de tossir seja tentadora e os olhos lacrimejam. 

— O que é? — Wu se refere à bebida, girando o copo entre os dedos, entretido com o movimento do líquido. Aos poucos, um calor começa a tomar conta do seu corpo. 

Tao está encarando, analisando cada um de seus movimentos. Uma fera analisando sua presa cuidadosamente. 

— Whisky. — Agora estão se encarando. O outro se livrou do sobretudo, deixando de qualquer jeito pelo sofá. Sentando largado, as pernas bem abertas e o postura péssima. — Achei que iria preferir, em vez do conhaque. 

— Eu nunca tomei conhaque. — Admite meio perplexo, é forte e está começando a sentir um leve formigamento. O bom é que lhe deixou relaxado. Consegue dizer as coisas com mais clareza, menos acanhamento. 

— Para tudo se tem uma primeira vez. — Levanta bruscamente, andando com passos firmes e descalço até o sofá. Senta do lado do outro, as pernas dobradas, os pés abaixo da bunda. Leva a taça até os lábios alheios. — Beba. 

Trocam um olhar e ele entreabre os lábios. O líquido desce queimando pela garganta, mais do que a bebida anterior. É muito forte para si. Tao observou atentamente o pomo de Adão alheio subir e descer. O pescoço longo, a cabeça inclinada para trás, apoiada no estofado. Yifan é tão atraente. 

Afasta a taça da boca do outro e leva para sua, esvaziando o conteúdo. Ele gostou de como foi encarado. Um beijo indireto. Fez de propósito, a maneira como sugou a superfície do objeto deixou evidente o desejo. Deposita a taça na mesa do centro, ao lado do copo vazio. 

— Adoraria esvaziar a garrafa com você, mas quero que visitemos um lugar antes desse dia acabar. — Recebeu um olhar receoso, sorriu ardiloso — Você vai gostar, Fan. 

Ficou perplexo com o apelido ou o quer que aquilo fosse. Ele pôde culpar a bebida por suas expressões estarem mais relaxadas, mais expressivo. Acompanhou o outro até o closet. É a primeira vez que entrou naquele cômodo. 

Como sempre, ficou extasiado com a quantidade de roupas ali. Separadas por cores, tamanhos e marcas. Algo organizado demais para ser feito por ele mesmo, deduzindo que alguém arrumasse aquilo semanalmente ou diariamente, tanto faz, pensa que ele tem dinheiro para limpar a bunda de qualquer forma se quisesse. 

O chinês está ocupado demais para notar a boca aberta do outro, analisando aquele monte de roupa, muita roupa mesmo. Procurando rapidamente por peças que eles pudessem usar naquela noite úmida. 

— Achei! — Grita animado, estendendo as peças nos pufes coloridos no centro do lugar. 

Yifan analisa bem antes de fazer uma cara feia. Ele prende a língua para não soltar um: "cacete, que coisa feia". Está levemente alterado mas ainda não o suficiente para ser chamado de ignorante. Mesmo que o outro nunca o ofenderia. 

Ao olhar para Tao, o mesmo já está vestido, largando a roupa anterior num dos puffs. Ele está calçando um mocassim da Gucci, que parece elegante e confortável. 

É deixado sozinho no lugar. Dando de ombros, ele fica seminu, usando apenas uma boxer da Calvin Klein na cor vermelho tinto. Dobra as roupas que usou anteriormente, deixando por cima do pufe e veste as escolhidas. 

Apesar de bregas, são confortáveis. Veste uma blusa de lã amarelo queimado, com listras estranhas ao seu ver, uma camisa de linha fechada por botões por cima, preta com grandes flores brancas, uma calça de couro preto e uma bota de cano curto também de couro marrom. 

De volta ao quarto, ele encontra Tao arrumado. Está usando um conjunto todo azul florido. Calça florida azul marinho, camisa florida azul, com leves tons de branco nas flores e paletó com os mesmos tons. 

Ele está sentado na cadeira de madeira, de frente para a penteadeira, finalizando sua maquiagem com um lápis de olho, marcando bem ao redor dos olhos bonitos. Finaliza com um brilho labial. O olha, um sorriso sorrateiro nos lábios chamativos. Pega o perfume presenteado e se aproxima, borrifando pelo pescoço e peitoral alheio. 

Devolve o objeto no seu lugar e fica de frente para o outro. Parece analisá-lo de cima a baixo. Sente vontade de beijá-lo. 

Ergue a mão bonita, os dedos se mexendo próximos aos cabelos do sino-canadense. Ele o olha com curiosidade, uma certa expectativa presente no olhar. 

— Eu posso… — Uma autorização, a mão bem próxima dos fios escuros. 

Um aceno positivo e Zitao passa a arrumar os fios desgrenhados com os dedos, devagar, uma leve carícia no ato. E os breves minutos que faz isso concentrado, recebe o olhar minucioso alheio. 

As faces estão próximas ao ponto das respirações se misturarem, porém, os olhares não se encontraram. Tao se afasta, procura por algo na penteadeira, volta com um frasco em formato cilíndrico, aperta algumas vezes, um líquido cheiroso sai da embalagem, deixando os cabelos úmidos e arrumados. 

Devolve o objeto no lugar e o olha da cabeça aos pés. Eles trocam olhares significativos. Como se quisessem se elogiar, mas preferem guardar as palavras para eles. Evitam pensar naquilo, caminhando em silêncio para fora do apartamento.

A noite domina a cidade movimentada. As mais diversas luzes neons são o que mais chamam sua atenção. Tao explicou ser um bairro basicamente luxuoso de casas noturnas e bares, com aluguéis extremamente altos e dificilmente há proprietários por ali. 

Por conta da popularidade e das pessoas que frequentam, o governo não é tão rígido. Nada que milhões de wons e um dedos da máfia não resolvessem. Yifan entrou em estado de alerta ao saber do último elemento.  _ Máfia.  _ Ele ouviu falar de uns caras que entraram para o ramo, mas ficavam em blocos separados. Nunca deu de cara com um e agradeceu a sua sorte por isso. 

Param na frente de um prédio grande e escuro. As portas de vidro escurecidas não permitem ver o que tem dentro. Há seguranças rodeando todo o perímetro. 

Pela sua dedução, seriam duas opções: um lugar muito exclusivo, que só seria para um certo tipo de público-alvo, pessoas como o Huang. E a segunda opção, coisas ilegais das quais não gostaria de se meter. Seu corpo retesou com a possibilidade e as pernas endureceram. Saiu do automóvel com dificuldade. 

Com a tensão no ar causada única e exclusivamente por si, ele não consegue nem mesmo cumprimentar o funcionário simpático que falou consigo ao passar na sua frente para pegar a chave do carro. 

Eles sobem uma escadaria com seis degraus — Yifan contou eles com uma maneira falha de se distrair —, os seguranças sequer os analisam, apenas abrem as duas portas grandes feitas de vidro escurecido. 

Logo na entrada, ouve uma música alta tocando e reconhece a voz, mas não a música. É Lana Del Rey de novo. Acredita estar numa balada alternativa pelo som. 

Há mesas espalhadas pelos cantos como lanchonetes americanas e poltronas solos vermelhas. Homens de roupas mais bregas que as que está usando, cruzam seu caminho, rindo, bebendo e algumas dançando pelo espaço. 

Bem no centro, há uma espécie de palco que seria de pole dance, mas ninguém está usando e ele não duvida que depois de um drink ou dois, Tao queira ir lá. 

Tem também estrangeiros, traços diferentes os quais ele sequer imagina a origem, não como se importasse, não interfere em nada na sua realidade. Ele, em partes, é um. 

Sente mãos leves massageando seus ombros e seu corpo tensiona ainda mais com o contato. Antes que possa reagir, escuta a voz conhecida. 

— Yifan, você está muito tenso. Precisa de uma bebida. 

Ouvindo aquilo, procura pelo bar com os olhos. Está no canto direito. Eles descem uma rampa e a música mudou. 

— Eu sinto que você está preocupado por ser um lugar mais reservado, mas se acalme. Eu sou o dono daqui, nada passa por mim, tudo bem? Eu sei de tudo que acontece aqui. Cada centímetro desse lugar está sob o meu comando. 

É o suficiente para que chame o barman e peça pelo whisky que chamar mais sua atenção. O chinês sorri e, dando um último aperto no seu ombro, ele se afasta na direção das mesas. 

Lá, ele vê uma moça sentada de costas. Bebendo uma taça com algum drink forte qualquer. Veste um vestido vermelho como sangue, de alças finas, ondulando nas curvas do corpo magro. 

— Sunny! — Exclama divertido, recebendo um sorriso da mulher ao se virar e lhe ver. Ela o abraça apertado e convida para sentar. 

Ela é tão atraente. A maquiagem impecável, a postura, o perfume suave, o batom vermelho tão bem aplicado nos lábios pequenos. 

Sentados no mesmo banco, de frente um para o outro, ele passa uma mecha de cabelo dela para trás, com intuito de tirar dos olhos. 

— O que houve? Você só vem aqui quando precisa. — Ela diz, atenciosa. Seus olhos transmitem preocupação. Dão as mãos, apertando de leve. 

Tao suspira pesado e seus olhos lacrimejam. Ele pode ser o playboy louco para todos, que não se importa com nada além de beber e gastar desenfreadamente. No entanto, Sunny o lê num piscar de olhos. 

Million Dollar Men começa a ressoar por todo o lugar. Ele se sente frágil, com isso, deita o corpo, a cabeça no colo da mulher. Ela não se assusta e fecha as pernas da melhor maneira que consegue para acomodar melhor o outro. 

— Idealizações, Tao? — Ela pergunta, o tom de voz calmo, doce. Os dedos finos e delicados embrenhando-se no cabelo hidratado e cheiroso dele. 

— Ele me chamou a atenção como nenhum outro. 

Ele ouve um suspiro. Ela está cansada de vê-lo daquela forma. Melancólico, virando garrafas de conhaque todos os dias, com preços que poderiam lhe bancar o resto da vida, embora os homens que acompanha já façam isso. 

— Será que ele vai gostar de mim, antes de eu morrer? Será que dará tempo de me amar? — A voz soa vazia, como se sua alma estivesse longe. 

— Eu não sei, Tao. 

Ninguém saberia. Nem ele mesmo, por mais que tentasse. Nenhum conforto do mundo obrigaria Wu a desejá-lo. Como um amante ou um amor. 

_ Patético.  _ É o que é por idealizar aquilo. Como pode achar que bancar alguém traria um sentimento de alguém. Todos os querem, por seu nome, seu dinheiro e suas propriedades. Poucos permanecem do seu lado. 

Ele se apaixonou por um ex-presidiário grosseiro sem qualquer expectativa de vida. Que aceitou sua proposta inusitada por, no fundo, estar cansado de estar sempre na merda. 

_ Oh não.  _ Ele se xinga mentalmente. Como ousou pensar aquilo dele? Yifan é uma pessoa como outra qualquer, com uns delitos a mais assim como ele, todos encobertos por propina. A diferença é que um fora cumprido e outro encoberto por milhões de wons. 

Quando Body Eletric começa a tocar, um estalo ocorre na sua mente. Ele o deseja sim. Sexualmente. Ele percebeu as encaradas que recebe. O desejo implícito por ali. É o suficiente, muita mais do que realmente merece. Tao não merece nada.

Ele vira a taça da outra na boca, engolindo todo o líquido de uma vez só. Mal sentiu a queimação. Fraco demais, perto que está acostumado. 

— Tao! — Sunny indaga com a euforia que tomou conta do outro, tomando sua bebida e pulando o banco, andando rápido até a direção do bar. 

Enquanto isso, Yifan está no seu terceiro copo de whisky. A visão está meio turva e as pernas amolecendo. Até o barman parece interessante para ir até o banheiro fazer algo. 

Ele se vira, de costas para o balcão, vasculhando o lugar a troco de nada. Toma um gole e o copo esvazia. Apoiando os cotovelos na superfície para manter o equilíbrio, ele encontra escadas, os degraus pretos, levando até um andar superior. 

— O que tem lá? — Pergunta ao homem que está servindo os clientes. 

— Quartos para o pessoal que deseja algo a mais do que oferecido e permitido aqui embaixo. 

Interessante. Yifan pensa. Tao é um puta gênio, é algo realmente bom para se ter no seu estabelecimento, diferenciando dos demais. 

— Yifan! — Ouve a voz do Tao e olha para a frente. Ele está tão próximo que seus joelhos tocam a barriga dele. Está afobado. A respiração descompassada. 

— Quer subir? — A mão levemente trêmula aponta na direção dos degraus.

Aquilo o pega de surpresa, seu olhar até muda de sexy para confuso. É um convite inusitado, assim como o seu. Olhando para a direção indicada e depois para o homem, ele entende o porquê. Yifan está bêbado. Seu coração dói. 

A bebida tende a deixar pessoas alteradas e a quererem fazer coisas que não teriam coragem quando sóbrias, mas que não se importavam se bêbadas. 

Portanto, Yifan o desejava, sim. Mas ele não aceitaria fazer nada com ele naquele estado. Os olhos vagos, o corpo pendendo para os lados. 

Ele desce da banqueta e parece bem equilibrado. Está bêbado, mas finge que não. Tao sabe, pois é muito bom em ler pessoas. 

— Vamos? — Wu anda na frente, subindo os degraus com a mão nos bolsos da calça. Parece bem equilibrado para quem bebeu bastante. 

O segue por segurança. Perdeu qualquer resquício de excitação que tinha alguns minutos atrás. 

Entram na primeira porta aberta que encontram, cujo número é 505. Ao fechar com as costas, batendo com força, Tao se assusta com o barulho e se vira. 

Ainda encostado na porta, Yifan o pega pela nuca com as duas mãos e deixa os rostos próximos, assim como os corpos. 

Se qualquer um dos dois fosse mais para frente, por meio centímetro, as bocas se tocariam. 

— Eu quero foder. — Agora a voz do Wu sai forte e firme. Os olhos selvagens como nunca antes. É desejo. 

— Você tem certeza? — Tao pergunta, receoso. Teme pelo estado que viu do outro alguns há segundos atrás. — Você não me parece bem para isso. 

Yifan gargalha alto. A risada tomando conta do quarto escurecido, iluminado apenas pelas luzes vindas dos prédios de fora. 

— E desde quando precisa estar bem para foder? Nós somos dois fodidos de merda, Zitao. Você nadando em dinheiro e eu nadando na bosta que é minha vida.

Ele é tão sincero e tão certo. Disse cada uma daquelas palavras como se não fossem carregadas de sentenças puras e verdadeiras. O aperto se tornou frouxo à medida que foi falando e, ao fim, soltou, andando até a cama box e sentando, arqueado para frente. 

Huang pisca devagar, ainda absorvendo tudo que ouviu. Após digerir, uma expressão sexy adorna sua face. Se aproxima da cama, ajoelhou-se entre as pernas abertas e a mão vai até a barra da calça do outro. 

— Tem razão. — É parado. Uma mão grande cobrindo a sua para que não faça nada. Olha para cima, encontrando o olhar do outro. Há desejo ali e um pouco de temor. — Me deixa te chupar. 

Wu pisca, atônito, mas seu corpo não trava, ao contrário, relaxa. Abre ainda mais as pernas e sorri pela primeira vez na frente do outro. Um sorriso maldoso. Como um aviso de “você irá se arrepender”, claro que Zitao não se arrependeria, exceto de sua existência. 

Tira a mão grande que impedia e levanta o quadril, a calça e a cueca sendo retiradas ao mesmo tempo, bem devagar, um olhar predador analisando suas coxas grandes, mas não volumosas, o tecido escuro passando pelas panturrilhas finas, parando no tornozelo, os pés ainda protegidos pelos sapatos e meias. 

Ele tira uma bota de cada vez, jogando para trás de qualquer jeito, os olhares fixos um no outro, nos toques, no movimento, em cada mínimo detalhe que pudesse capturar. As meias retiradas bem devagar, também tomando o mesmo fim que os calçados. Agora, com a passagem livre, Tao passa a calça pelos pés grandes, deixando-a deslizar para fora do corpo até o tapete indiano. 

Com metade do corpo despido, seminu, ele se sente um pouco inseguro. Os dedos dos pés se contorcendo, tocando o chão de leve, em busca de apoio para sua insegurança momentânea. 

Tao, percebendo o movimento vindo dos dedos, resolve se despir da parte de baixo também. Virando-se de costas para o outro, desprende o botão da casa, deslizando-a para baixo. Os mocassins abandonados com duas simples batidas dos pés para o ar. A cueca branca desliza pelas coxas de tamanho mediano, vagarosamente. 

Yifan sorri, mesmo que ele não possa contemplar seu sorriso. Ele está se exibindo e o deixando ainda mais excitado.  _ Filho de uma meretriz!  _ Sente vontade de dizer e ri soprado com a expressão. Beber o deixou elegante? Censurou o xingamento. 

Ouvindo o som de sopro baixo, Tao se vira para olhá-lo e lá está ele, os braços para trás, apoiando seu corpo. As pernas bem abertas e um pênis de tamanho mediano, duro. Não diz nada. Apenas o faz. Se aproxima, um sorriso satisfeito.

Ajoelhado novamente, segura a parte interna das coxas. Olha para cima e sente uma fisgada gostosa no baixo frente. Yifan está o encarando, como se o quisesse tomar para si.  _ Me toca.  _ É o que seus olhos dizem, porém, ele prefere questionar mesmo assim, verbalmente. 

— Você está bêbado. — A fala é mansa, cautelosa. Dependendo da resposta, o clima poderá morrer. Todavia, é melhor broxarem do que fazer coisas das quais uma das partes se arrependeria depois, e isso ocasionaria coisas gravíssimas. E Zitao prefere ser morto a tiros do que ser um acusado por aquilo. — Quer mesmo transar? 

Yifan fica sério, de repente, e depois sorri, os dentes amarelados aparecendo. O chinês não se importou com o aspecto dos dentes e sim com o sorriso. Aquilo o acertou em cheio, bem no coração. É a primeira vez que sorriu para si. Mas doeu na mesma medida, porque ele não está sóbrio. 

— Eu não estou bêbado e sim, levemente alterado. — Eles riem com a afirmação porque sóbrio não tem toda aquela educação. — Se você perguntar mais uma vez, meu pau vai murchar. 

Não consegue evitar de rir. Tampando a boca para disfarçar. Assim que termina, ele volta a olhá-lo. É um olhar intenso, carregado de tensão. Os dedos finos deslizando pela superfície macia da parte interna das coxas até alcançar o verdadeiro objetivo: o pênis estupidaments ereto. 

As mãos quentes, agarrando bem firme seu membro, lhe causam arrepios. E ele sente a necessidade de tocar nos cabelos hidratados, uma carícia sutil. Como se dissesse “é isso aí, prossiga.” No entanto, não faz nada. Permanece com as mãos no mesmo lugar, apoiadas no colchão macio. 

Segurando firme, ele bombeia devagar, para cima e para baixo, duas vezes. Escuta um leve suspiro. Bombeia mais uma vez. E depois outra. Até ouvir um suspiro mais pesado, como se segurasse um gemido. 

Atingindo sua pretensão, ele segura mais firme, aproxima o rosto devagar, abre a boca bem de leve e deixa a língua para fora, à mostra. Leva o músculo molhado da base do membro até a cabeça, deixando um fio de saliva escorrer pela extensão. 

O olha e Yifan está boquiaberto. Tanto pelo ato prazeroso quanto pela posição que o outro se encontra. Os joelhos dobrados, a postura correta, levemente inclinado para frente e o paletó não tampando a bunda empinada, branca e farta. 

— Yifan. — A voz soa sedutora, aveludada. Recebe um olhar confuso. — Você não pode se contentar com tão pouco. Você merece o melhor. E eu vou te dar o melhor. 

Dito isso, ele abocanha todo o pênis, engasgando de leve ao tocar sua garganta, mas isso não é o suficiente para chupar, o movimento de ir e vir constante. 

Yifan sente as pernas ficarem bambas, certamente cairia se não estivesse sentado, os dedos do pé se contorcem aí mais e ele aperta o tecido da roupa de cama macia entre os dedos. 

Não consegue evitar de gemer alto quando a boca se concentra na cabeça do seu pau molhado de saliva. Ele sente vontade de gozar quando olha para baixo e Tao está tão concentrado, a língua para fora da cavidade bucal, dando lambidinhas bem na fenda. 

Resolve parar aquilo, uma das mãos grandes segurando o queixo da maneira mais delicada que conseguiu, afastando o rosto do seu corpo, erguendo até que ambos ficassem de pé. 

— É melhor parar, senão eu vou gozar. 

Tao sorri mesmo sem entender a explicação da pausa. Estava tão satisfeito fazendo aquilo, causando aquelas sensações no corpo alheio. 

— Eu espero ser comido a noite toda. — Dito isso, empurra suas mãos contra o peito do outro. Ele as segura, colocando as mãos dele por cima das suas. Inverte as posições e joga Tao contra a cama. 

O acomoda, colocando o corpo todo no colchão. Bagunçando o jogo de cama tão bem alinhado. 

Trocam olhares, Tao um tanto confuso com aquilo e Yifan decidido a comandar as coisas dali para frente. 

O sino-canadense sobe por cima do corpo magro estendido, passa uma perna para cada lado e se acomoda sobre o quadril, os pênis eretos chocando-se de leve, o atrito causando uma sensação gostosa do que viria pela frente. 

Ele esfrega sua bunda magra pela extensão corporal, passando pelo pênis, sentando agora na virilha, os rostos bem próximos, ao ponto de quase se beijarem. O hálito forte de whisky contra sua face. 

O olhar selvagem, os olhos pretos, escuros como petróleo, a pupila dilatada como se tivesse colocado colírio em um exame de analisar a vista e a respiração levemente desregulada. 

Huang umedece levemente os lábios rosados, comendo os restos de brilho labial que ali estavam. Sua respiração está desregulada mais que a do outro. 

A mão grande tatea o corpo deitado, pronto para tocar naquilo que deseja. Segurando o pênis de tamanho normal, empina levemente a bunda e o penetra devagar, alargando-se. 

Um gemido de desconforto é ouvido. Tao sente vontade de lhe ajudar, de segurar na sua cintura, mas o olhar e as atitudes avisam: dali para frente, não deverá fazer mais nada. Perdeu o comando e, pela primeira vez, está feliz por ter perdido algo, por ser submisso de alguma forma. Ser controlado por Yifan é tudo que sempre desejou no fundo da sua alma suja. 

— Tem camisinha e lubrificante na gaveta. — Tao avisa. 

O chinês usa a mão esquerda para procurar a gaveta e, no processo, encontra a corda de um abajúr. Aperta e a luz fraca se acende, iluminando uma parte do quarto. 

Ambos exprimem os olhos com a grande fonte de luz repentina. Aos poucos, se acostumando, voltam a abrir os olhos. Analisando a parte de baixo descoberta melhor, eles voltam o ritmo, bem quando Zitao está distraído, ele sente o interior apertado descer por toda a extensão do seu pênis. 

Ele arfa, soltando um gemido. Tanto pela surpresa quanto pela sensação prazerosa proporcionada por aquele ato. 

— Você acha que lá eu usava essas bobeiras? — Yifan fala e, a cada subida, uma arfada, uma descida, um gemido. 

Tao vê o quanto ele adotou uma postura agressiva. E como nada passa diante dos seus olhos, sabe que o risco de pegar uma doença sexualmente transmissível seja alta, mas ele não se importa nem um pouco, pensa que vai morrer de qualquer maneira. A doença só aceleraria aquilo. Ele quer sorrir, mas não consegue porque sua boca só se move para emitir um gemido alto a cada sentada, uma mais intensa que a outra. 

E pensar que por um segundo duvidou daquele bunda pequena. Quanto menor, maior o caos, concluiu. 

— Me dá um tapa. — Arfando, Huang pede, quase implorando. Ele quer tanto sentir a mão grande no seu rosto delicado, os dedos grandes marcando a bochecha. 

— Não… — Yifan nega, gemendo alto e sem parar de se mover, pega as mãos só um pouco menores que as suas e leva para seu tronco, espalmando-as por debaixo das roupas tão pesadas naquele momento, esfregando-as por seu corpo, mostrando o quanto queria ser tocado. 

Huang usa da permissão que recebeu para tocar cada ponta do peitoral alheio, não tão magro, mas também não bombado, um meio termo perfeito. Alcançando os mamilos, ele os toca de leve, depois aperta entre os dedos e Yifan geme mais alto ainda. Ele quer tanto tocá-lo, dar o máximo de prazer que conseguir. 

— Eu vou… gozar… — Wu avisa entre um gemido e outro, preocupado em sujar a roupa do outro. 

Tao percebe o aviso e puxa as suas roupas para cima, exibido o tronco magro e pouco definido. Ele quer receber o gozo do outro na sua pele. 

Chegando ao seu limite, o sino-canadense ejacula jatos curtos no abdômen alheio e geme alto, a cabeça pendida para trás, as mãos grandes apertado as mãos alheias contra seu peitoral. 

Suspirando alto e pesado, volta a olhar para baixo, seu gozo manchando o abdômen pouco definido. Ele ainda não saiu de cima do outro e percebe que Tao ainda não gozou. O analisa pensando em alguma forma de compensar aquilo. 

Zitao o analisa, as suas mãos espremidas contra a pele alheia. Um sorriso satisfeito adorna sua face bonita. O outro percebe que suas mãos ainda estão juntas e as larga devagar. Agora, com elas livre, pega os dois dedos de Yifan, passa sobre o sêmen despejado em si e os leva até sua boca, chupando devagar, a língua tocando e sugando cada centímetro dentro da sua cavidade bucal. 

Ele repete a ação, dessa vez limpando o abdômen e empurra os dedos contra o fundo da sua garganta, a língua passando entre o vão até a ponta dos dígitos. 

Com aquele ato, atinge seu ápice, preenchendo o interior de Yifan, que geme surpreso pela última vez. 

O sino-canadense sai de cima do outro, um pouco atordoado com o sexo e os dedos encharcados de saliva. 

Deitam-se lado a lado, de barriga para cima, encarando o teto. Yifan sente vontade de fumar, mas sabe que não encontrará um cigarro vagabundo qualquer por ali. 

— Por que comprou esse lugar? — Pergunta, a respiração regulando aos poucos. Sente sono, mas ainda não quer dormir. 

— Queria me sentir mais à vontade. — Tao responde, encarando o teto. Boceja e prossegue — Eu vinha aqui, conheci a Sunny e saia com uns velhos milionários por puro tédio. A grande maioria era precoce, então nunca consegui me divertir o suficiente. 

Yifan não sabe o que responder, solta um "ah" vago. Um hábito peculiar, diria se fosse daquele meio, como não é, entende apenas o óbvio: um típico playboy entediado e fazendo bosta. 

Também notou como seu jeito mudou. De sotifiscado para desbocado. E louco como sempre, abusando de seu limite ao engasgar. Precisa tomar cuidado, ficar mais esperto. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá! E esse é o penúltimo capítulo! Me apeguei tanto a eles que me sinto chateada só de pensar em começar a escrever o último capítulo.  
> Agradeço a cada uma das pessoas que me deram apoio ao longo dessa história. 
> 
> E também, que agora, Born to Die tem trailer!!  
> Link caso alguém queira conferir: https://youtu.be/YMTBmaoveko
> 
> A dica de sempre, leiam escutando Lana Del Rey! E o álbum recomendado para esse capítulo é Ultraviolence.
> 
> Boa Leitura!

O sino-coreano não se lembra de como chegou até o apartamento. O que fez lá é muito claro, uma dor estendendo na parte traseira como lembrete. Não se arrepende. 

Os últimos acontecimentos são como flashes, rápidos demais. Vão e voltam, sem ao menos uma sequência cronológica. 

Ele só sabe que foi carregado no colo por um homem alto e o outro também, a diferença é que o chinês parecia acabado e animado na mesma medida, sendo carregado nas costas por outro homem de alta estatura. 

Largados no chão, a vista embaçada e uma dor tomando conta da sua cabeça aos poucos, ele olha para o lado, a cabeça girando devagar para não doer mais. 

Zitao está encarando o teto. Ele não consegue identificar o que sua expressão demonstra. Percebe estar sendo encarado e encara de volta. 

Deitados lado a lado, os olhares se cruzam. Buscam por algo. Um entendimento. Um acordo mútuo. Respostas e métodos para se recomporem. 

— O que você está pensando? — Yifan pergunta. Naquela condição, é melhor ser direto. Pensar pode explodir sua mente. 

— Em nós. — Pisca demoradamente. Os cílios longos, os olhos bonitos. 

— Foi gostoso, se é o que quer saber. — Solta. Bebidas o deixavam corajoso e o efeito após elas também. Ele está bem com isso. Cansou de se reprimir e estar confuso, está deixando levar, acontecer naturalmente. 

Tao levanta de repente, a cabeça gira e ele ri, antes de segurar na parede próxima em busca de apoio. Acha graça na situação e Yifan não entende. Tao tem cara de quem está sempre de ressaca, mas está agindo como se fosse sua primeira vez. 

Após conseguir manter o equilíbrio, ele puxa Yifan e os dois quase caem andando até o banheiro, as mãos juntas, buscando equilíbrio um no outro. 

O dono do apartamento pede para que o outro tire as roupas enquanto prepara a água da banheira. 

Ele acata o pedido sem protestar. Já fizeram coisas o suficiente para hesitar em mostrar sua nudez. 

Entra na água. Tao fica de pé, vestindo somente a cueca. Se agacha quando o outro relaxa de costas para si. Busca por shampoo num dos armários, despeja um pouco nas mãos e leva até os cabelos secos, esfregando-os devagar. 

Se surpreende com o toque no couro cabeludo. É leve e cauteloso. E seu coração dá um solovanco. Há carinho envolvido e ele não faz a mínima ideia de qual foi a última vez que isso aconteceu. 

Olhando para o lado, Yifan encontra o espelho, que refletia ambos. Tao está concentrado e um sorriso bonito adorna seus lábios. Ele parece feliz em fazer aquilo. 

Finaliza a massagem, guarda a embalagem no seu lugar e lava as mãos na pia. Volta para onde estava, agora sentado de costas, as peles se tocando de leve. 

Olhando para o enorme espelho, se analisam. Quando é que uma proposta os levou a tudo aquilo? A agirem como um casal?

— O que você vê? — Huang pergunta, os olhos repousados no outro, tudo pelo espelho. 

— Wu Yifan e Huang Zitao. — Yifan responde o óbvio. 

— São nomeações dadas pelos outros. 

— Eu e você. 

— Ainda não. 

— Culpa e vazio. 

A resposta parece ser o suficiente, pois Tao exibe um sorriso triste. Algo que Yifan nunca havia visto antes. Lados dos quais achou que ele manteria mais escondido. 

— Aproveite o banho, Yifan. — Despedindo-se, o chinês se levanta e sai do banheiro. 

O que se banha vê o outro se afastar tão levemente. Por breves segundos, sentiu falta do toque, do calor que a pele alheia emanava em contato com a sua. 

A banheira foi esvaziada. A toalha pendurada num dos lugares disponíveis para isso no banheiro e Yifan está vestindo somente uma bermuda preta que fora deixado para si em cima da cama. 

Uma música da Lana Del Rey ecoa por todo o lugar. Ele acredita que tenha caixas de som embutidas nas paredes, coisa que deveria ser bom com músicas ambientes, mas ao invés disso, reproduz músicas melancólicas com alto teor sexual. 

Andando pela busca do outro, descalço, seu corpo estremece de leve ao sentir o contato do pé contra o piso gelado. Não se incomoda com isso, as possibilidades de ficar doentes são mínimas. 

A visão está mais normal, os lugares rodam menos, exceto se fazer movimentos bruscos. Queria se arrepender, proferir que nunca mais beberia na vida, mas ele quer provar mais de tudo que nunca teve acesso antes. 

O encontra na sacada, sentado na beirada. As pernas esticadas e uma garrafa de conhaque na mão. Não sabe se é a mesma da qual provou no dia anterior ou noite? Não se lembra disso também. O tempo voa quando não se faz nada. E o tempo cronológico é nulo quando não se é proletariado. 

— A música não está muito alta? — Yifan pergunta, se aproximando, ficando próximo do corpo alheio, estendido sobre a beirada. Um toque mais forte e o outro morreria. 

Ele não responde a pergunta que lhe fora feita. Seus olhos transmitem um olhar quebrado, sem perspectiva de qualquer coisa. Aquilo surpreende Yifan. 

— O apartamento é meu, quem estiver incomodado que se mude. — Tao responde irritado. Seu tom soa alto e Yifan o olha feio. Não vai receber grito de ninguém, muito menos por não ter feito nada demais. 

— Você está sendo um playboy babaca. — Yifan diz, se afastando, indo para o meio da sacada, apoiando os braços na beirada, olhando para o horizonte. Não quer se irritar, principalmente, pelo o outro estar bêbado. 

O silêncio pendura pelo ambiente. Um vento forte bagunça seus cabelos e escuta o barulho de algo caindo, de longe, muito longe. Olha para trás desesperado, temendo pelo pior. 

Zitao ainda está na mesma posição, mas a garrafa desapareceu e uma das mãos ainda está no ar, como se algo estivesse sendo segurado segundos antes. 

— Eu queria visitar as crianças. — Sua voz soa embargada e seus olhos lacrimejam de leve. Ele está perdendo toda sua postura, mostrando alguém quebrado. — Mas elas não podem me ver dessa forma. — Ele ergue os braços, revelando melhor o corpo magro. Ainda está trajando somente uma cueca. 

— Zitao... — Yifan o chama com cautela e Tao o olha, ele parece prestes a desmoronar. Vulnerável demais. — Sai daí. 

Tao passa as pernas para o lado de dentro. Ainda está pendurado e pondera acatar o que lhe fora pedido ou permanecer. Ele precisa pensar e para isso, fora beber. 

Olha para os prédios, para o céu, o vento bagunça seu cabelo e arrepia seu corpo seminu. Olha para a frente, Yifan está o encarando, preocupado com suas atitudes. Ele sabe que posso me jogar daqui, certo? Pensa. 

Acata o pedido. Desce num pulo rápido e quase perde o equilíbrio, sendo amparado pela mão firme de Yifan, segurando seu pulso esquerdo. Ele quer sorrir, mas não consegue, pois seu peito dói. 

Deixa ser levado para dentro, tropeçando nos próprios passos e parando dentro do banheiro, pisando no tapete macio. Observa Yifan encher a banheira e checar a temperatura da água com a mão. 

Tem tanto cuidado no que faz. Yifan poderia cuidar dele também, não? Não. Yifan não gosta de si. Ele apenas o desejou por breves segundos. Uma lágrima solitária escorre por sua bochecha e passa os dedos rapidamente por cima, antes que o outro veja. 

— Pode entrar. — Yifan diz e Tao tira a única peça restante, entrando na banheira. 

A água gelada faz os pelos do seu corpo se eriçarem. Yifan está sentado no chão, um braço apoiado na borda, a cabeça apoiada neste e o outro estendido, a mão brincando com a água. 

O chinês mergulha na água. O sino-canadense acompanha os movimentos com o olhar, atento a qualquer coisa que vá feri-lo de alguma forma. 

O corpo volta a submergir e agora o rosto parece bem mais cansado. Grandes olheiras escuras aparecem abaixo dos olhos bonitos e agora desanimados. A cabelo úmido grudado na face e os lábios ressecados. 

Ele recosta o tronco numa das extremidades, ficando de frente para Yifan, mas longe. Eles se olham e o outro desvia seu olhar para a água que se mexe, impedindo de ver a nudez alheia com mais clareza, não que ele esteja realmente interessado em vê-la. Depois da noite anterior, já não é mais nenhuma novidade. 

— Você pode ir embora, se quiser. — Tao profere e seus olhares se encontram mais uma vez. 

Se for uma expulsão, como deve ser, Yifan se assusta, mas não deixa transparecer. Permanece sério, em busca de que seja uma piada. Ele não tem para onde ir. Uma leve onda de pânico toma conta do seu corpo e ele levanta a cabeça do braço, ajeitando a postura, mas ainda permanecendo sentado próximo da banheira, as duas mãos agora segurando a borda com firmeza. 

— Você quer que eu vá? 

Huang desencosta e vai até perto o outro. Segura uma das mãos, entrelaçando os dedos. Morde o lábio inferior, como se quisesse prender algo. 

Eles olham para as mãos juntas e depois para o rosto um do outro. Lana Del Rey ainda está cantando, mas agora sua voz parece longe. 

— Nunca. 

[...] 

Zitao passa o resto do dia deitado. Olhando o para teto sem proferir uma palavra sequer, a respiração silenciosa. Não saiu nem mesmo para ir ao banheiro. Parecia estar num transe reflexivo, vivendo no seu mundo de idealizações onde cada pessoa que se interessou se apaixonaria por si e eles poderiam ser felizes, ou ao menos, sorrir verdadeiramente um para outro. 

A luxúria sempre fez parte da sua vida, assim como o luxo, o conforto e a riqueza. O poder ele adquiriu após a morte do progenitor. 

Por que ele achou que daquela vez seria diferente? Yifan nunca se achou digno de pena e muito menos baixou seu orgulho. Ele sequer deixou alguns de seus costumes de lado para acompanhá-lo. E então, qual razão ele iria se apaixonar por si? 

— I just wanna dance if you… — Murmura a letra da música para o quarto vazio, assim como seu interior. 

Sua cabeça dói de segurar o choro e ele opta por pensar que o motivo da dor é o excesso de bebida, da qual seu organismo já acostumou. 

Huang Zitao é o homem de um milhão de dólares, no entanto, sua alma já foi embora há muito tempo e seu coração não pode ser pesado na balança. 

No período que Zitao se ausentou do resto da humanidade, preso na sua bolha de pensamentos, cercado de uma barreira contagiosa de melancolia, Yifan explorou mais do apartamento.

Descobriu que a porta pela qual nunca entraram, existia uma lavanderia completa. Uma máquina de lavar, secar e passar roupa, programada via aplicativo. Os mais diversos produtos de limpeza, carregadores, pilhas e baterias, além de um novíssimo Roborock T4. 

O robô feito para limpar a casa, executou sua função maravilhosamente bem. Após seu uso, o sino-canadense guardou o eletrônico no seu devido lugar. Jogou as toalhas que usaram para lavar e fechou a porta do cômodo, para abafar o som, com intenção de não perturbar o outro, sem saber que cada ambiente continha isolamento acústico. Jamais admitiria que quis desistir na primeira quando não soube lidar com aquelas tecnologias de última geração. Malditos sete anos reclusos num cubículo! 

Na cozinha, ficou encantado com cada detalhe. As cores das portas dos armários combinando com o do fogão e a superfície da pia feita de mármore, uma verdadeira e magnífica cozinha planejada. 

Ao explorar a geladeira, que tinha tantas funções que sequer sabia para quê cada uma delas existia, sentiu vontade de experimentar um creme amarelado numa tigela de vidro. Até aproximou o dedo indicador, no entanto, recuou. Morreria de vergonha se fosse pego fazendo uma coisa tão grosseira quanto aquela. 

Seus olhos dobraram de tamanho ao ouvir o som da campainha soar vindo da sala. Fechou a porta da geladeira depressa e andou a passos largos até a direção do som. Temeroso, abriu a porta, sem saber com quem precisaria lidar. Por breves instantes, ponderou chamar pelo outro, contudo, não poderia. Zitao está incomunicável e o melhor era deixá-lo repousar, até que pudesse voltar a ver seu olhar sexy, seus flertes na ponta da língua e claro, sua elegância. 

A porta aberta, ele encontra um homem baixo, trajando um terno preto, segurando uma pequena caixa branca nas mãos. Não olha diretamente para si, apenas reverencia e entrega o que segura. 

Pega, as mãos levemente trêmulas. Só Deus poderia saber o que é, afinal, o outro faz tanta bosta e diz coisas que não deveria para qualquer um, que se fosse uma bomba pretes a explodir e ele morresse, nem se surpreenderia. Ou não. Ninguém ousaria tentar contra Huang Zitao, o playboy chinês milionário, o qual todos sabem de quem se trata apenas por ouvir seu nome. 

Agradece com outra reverência. O homem dá as costas, apertando o botão do elevador. Yifan fecha a porta devagar, para que não faça barulho e senta no sofá, as pernas dobradas, olhando para pequena caixão em mãos. 

Abre o embrulho cauteloso e se surpreende com o que vê. É um Samsung Galaxy Z Flip, pelo que leu na caixa. Não sabe ligar e muito menos como mexer. Deixa na pequena mesa de vidro que há na sala, perto do sofá. Quando o outro melhorar, perguntará o que deve fazer com o celular. 

Cansado de olhar para o teto branco da sala, deitado naquele sofá macio, ele se levanta, rumo ao quarto. 

Abre a porta devagar, com medo de acordá-lo. No entanto, o outro está sentado no chão, encostado na cama, a roupa de cama toda bagunçada, segurando uma garrafa de Whisky. 

Não sabe o que levou a tomar aquela atitude, mas executou mesmo assim. Yifan sentou-se ao lado do outro no chão, imitando sua posição e roubando a garrafa das mãos menores que a sua, levando até a boca e tomando um gole generoso. O líquido desce queimando e ele tosse. 

Recebe um tapa fraco nas costas e encara o dono do golpe, toma mais um gole antes de devolver a garrafa ao dono. 

— Achei que pessoas elegantes como você não meteriam um tapa para desengasgar alguém. — Yifan diz, sarcástico. 

— Que a elegância se foda. — Tao fala e gargalha alto, totalmente deselegante. Seus professores de etiqueta queimam no inferno com aquele ato. — Ela nunca me trouxe merda nenhuma. 

— Você não deveria estar bebendo. — Wu alerta. Seus olhos estão atentos aos movimentos alheios. Ele sente algo estranho se remexer dentro do seu peito quando o outro sorri, um sorriso triste. 

— Tem razão. — Tao se apoia na cama para levantar — Eu deveria estar dançando! — Ele corre pela casa, mesmo não estando sóbrio. Yifan admira sua capacidade de beber tanto e conseguir fazer as coisas como se não tivessem consumido altas quantidade de álcool. 

Eles retornam para a sala de estar. Tao correndo e, ao chegar na sala, ele gira, a garrafa na metade girando no alto pelo ar. Yifan apenas o observa, encostado na parede do corredor. 

— Som! Som! — O chinês grita, dando alguns pulinhos e derrubando gotas da bebida pela chão. — Coloque para tocar o álbum Ultraviolence. 

Automaticamente, as caixas de som se ligam e passa a tocar Cruel World pelo apartamento. Está alto, tão alto que o prédio todo poderia ouvir. Zitao não se importa, ele quer que todos se fodam. Ele bebe e bebe, ainda assim, a garrafa não esvazia. E Yifan não faz ideia da onde o outro tirou aquela garrafa, mas desconfiava que, de onde veio, deveria ter muito mais. 

— Mude para a música Ultraviolence! — Tao passa a berrar e sua voz parece embargada. Yifan sente vontade de interferir, mas para. Está hipnotizado, olhando para o outro dançando despreocupadamente. Ele é desengonçado, mas porque está bêbado e ainda assim, há uma sensualidade única presente ou ele já está vendo coisas demais. 

Tao passa a se mexer de olhos fechados, os quadris balançando, os braços no alto e a garrafa vira e vira, agora o líquido está no final, não tendo mais possibilidade de derramar com o movimento brusco. 

Ele para de repente, o olhar melancólico e intenso, encarando Wu de cima a baixo, como se pensasse em algo para fazerem juntos ou está apenas apreciando do corpo alheio. 

— Mude para West Coast. — O dono do apartamento dita e a música é trocada automaticamente. A aura sexy está de volta, mas envolta por uma melancolia própria. 

Tao estende a mão na direção do outro, a palma da mão aberta para cima, esperando por um toque. É um convite. 

— Aceita dançar comigo, senhor Wu? — Ele diz, forçando um sotaque britânico ao falar em inglês. Um verdadeiro casal bilíngue. 

Yifan ri, abaixa a cabeça e olha para o chão. Depois se aproxima do corpo parado, toma a garrafa de maneira brusca e vira guela abaixo os últimos resquícios de bebida. Tao dá um tapa com força na sua mão ocupada e o vidro voa para a parede, se quebrando em um milhão de pedaços, como os corações por ali. 

Yifan se assusta com o acontecimento, estão descalços e ele teme, com medo de se ferirem.

— Nós já estamos feridos, Yifan. — Huang profere, a voz calma e o olhar penetrante. 

O sino-coreano encara aquele par de olhos enigmáticos, pode visualizar tantas coisas nele. Desejo e melancolia. São os mais fortes transmitidos. Ele pega na cintura do chinês com força, os dedos se enterrando no corpo magro, o trazendo para perto. 

Huang passa os braços ao redor do pescoço do outro e eles passam a dançar devagar, se movimentando de um lado para o outro. 

Sad girl ressoa pelo ambiente, tão alto que a China inteira pode ouvir e querer quebrar a cara do causador daquela barulheira. 

Eles se olham e a temperatura dos corpos parecem subir. Não se sabe se é pela proximidade, pelo toque ou pela bebida, são tantas possibilidades. 

Tao sente vontade de beijá-lo, de sentir a sua boca contra a dele. De passar a mão no cabelo enquanto se beijam. De sentir o gosto da mesma bebida em outra língua. Todavia, ele não irá fazê-lo. Provavelmente será recusado, a alegação de estar bêbado. E seus olhos marejam de leve. 

Não há sentimentos, tudo que resta é o toque e o momento. Tao deita a cabeça no peitoral do outro e eles ainda estão dançando devagar. Esquerda e direita, longe dos cacos, longe do mundo. 

Yifan sente seu peito se aquecer onde Tao está. Seu coração dispara e ele pensa em algo a dizer se houver o questionamento daquilo, mas nada vem à sua mente. Conclui que não tem problema Tao ouvir. Afinal, estão se perdendo um no outro, porém, já não estavam perdidos? 

Wu levanta a cabeça para buscar por mais oxigênio. Ele tem medo da onde aquilo poderá levá-lo. A morte? A paixão? Um relacionamento? Ou a cadeia de novo? Chave de cadeia. Sente vontade de dizer, mas omite. 

Ele sente seu peito umedecer e deduz serem lágrimas. Não o toca, nem diz algo para consolá-lo. Tem coisas com as quais não pode lidar. É melhor assim, deixar chorar. 

— His Bonnie on the side, Bonnie on the side… — Tao cantarola baixo, usando seu melhor tom para tentar acompanhar a cantora. Yifan gostaria de não compreender aquela frase, mas ele compreende. — Makes me a sad, sad girl. 

A música agora é outra e eles param de se movimentar, ainda assim, permanecendo com os corpos colados. Ouvindo a respiração um do outro. As lágrimas já secaram e a respiração normalizou. 

Yifan tira uma das mãos da cintura alheia e ergue o braço para cima, prestes a pousar nos cabelos do outro. Seus dedos tremem de leve e ele recua. Não é bom naquilo. Estarem juntos já é o suficiente… certo? É a sua linha de raciocínio. Infelizmente não consegue compreender a imensidão que é a capacidade de idealizar de Zitao. 

Ao contrário da confusão interior do outro, Tao está bem. As lágrimas foram, suas idealizações indo embora. Yifan não o amaria. Não o beijaria. Sequer o chamaria de amantes. (Zitao daria tudo para receber esse título.) 

Ele o toca e é com isso que se contenta. Porque não há cuidado, sabe bem disso. Está apenas certificando de que caso fosse a óbito, não seria culpado e mandado para o lugar do qual permaneceu anos. 

Separam-se como folhas se soltam de galhos, o vento as levando para longe. Andam até o divã vermelho. O sino-coreano senta bem na ponta, quase caindo, as pernas e o traseiro desajeitado tentando caber no restante do móvel. 

O chinês deita, esparramando seu corpo, os pés indo direto para as pernas grandes alheias. Eles se olham e Yifan ri soprado. Tao sorri, Yifan é tão bonito quando se solta, arrancando aquela expressão amargurada da face bonita e rústica. 

— Playboy folgado. — Yifan sorri sem mostrar os dentes. Ainda assim, é bonito demais aos olhos do outro. 

— Não me chama assim… — Tao sorri pensativo — Me chama de amor.

— Por que? — Yifan responde, deixando-se levar pelos papos do outro, esperando pelos flertes ousados. Mesmo que não admitisse em voz alta, ele se divertia com aquela personalidade tão cativante. Até de terem as mãos juntas de vez em quando ele gostava. 

— Soa mais bonito. — Tao responde levantando o tronco, apoiando o peso nos cotovelos, sem tirar os pés do colo alheio.

— Amor… — Ele pronuncia devagar, a palavras soando estranho quando dita em voz alta. Os olhos do outro brilham e por um segundo, parecem com as galáxias que ele gostava de estudar no ensino fundamental. — Seu folgado do caralho. 

Lana Del Rey ainda cantando para quem quiser ouvir seu trabalho, mas, eles já não estão mais prestando atenção na letra e, sim, um no outro, nos movimentos, nos sorrisos e principalmente na troca de olhares. 

— Seu caralho é gostoso. — Huang declara e sorri sacana. Yifan gargalha alto. — Pena que não pude dar uma sentadinha. 

— Deselegante, Huang Zitao! — Responde rindo. Agora consigo entender porquê ele bebe o tempo todo, estar sóbrio é entediante. Ele pensa. 

— Me beije agora e eu te mostro a elegância de um beijo francês, daqueles dignos de cinema. — Tao diz, levantando-se bruscamente, os pés saindo de cima para sentar-se no colo alheio. As mãos seguram os ombros largos com firmeza e eles se olham. 

Há desespero no olhar de Yifan e Tao não entende o motivo, isso até ambos desabarem do sofá, indo de encontro ao tapete felpudo vermelho que cobre o chão. 

Cada um caído de um lado, eles gargalham alto, os olhos se fechando e até batendo palma para acompanhar toda a barulheira que produziram. 

Deitado no chão, o riso morrendo aos poucos, Tao olha para tudo. Para Yifan gargalhando, para suas mãos grandes e desajeitadas batendo palma, o tapete felpudo, as paredes e o teto branco, como paredes de hospitais e embaixo do sofá, encontrou seu celular. Arrasta o braço até alcançá-lo, cuidando para não arranhar a tela. 

Pego o aparelho, desbloqueia com a digital e ignora as mensagens, as ligações e notificações de curtidas nas redes sociais. Procura por seu agente de viagem e manda mensagem comunicando seu desejo. Bloqueia a tela e olha para o lado, Yifan está o encarando com um sorriso bobo no rosto. 

— Adivinha para onde vamos? — Huang pergunta, entusiasmado. 

— Não sei. Estou muito bêbado para pensar. 

— Nós transamos bêbados e você não só parece ter gostado, como também lembra de cada detalhe. Como não consegue pensar num destino de viagem? 

— De você eu espero qualquer coisa, chave de cadeia. 

Eles se levantam com dificuldade, tempo demais nas mesmas posições. Yifan se joga no sofá e Tao senta de leve na mesa de vidro. 

— Vamos para Tailândia! 

No dia seguinte, eles tomam uma ducha rápida. Vestindo apenas as roupas do corpo, estão se preparando para sair. 

Usam o elevador e param no térreo. Yifan nunca parou na mesma, por sempre entrarem pela garagem e direto no elevador. O pouco que pode vislumbrar, é que ela é majestosa, assim como todo o edifício. 

Seguem pela escada até a garagem. Zitao desce a escada animado, gargalhando e saltando do último degrau até o chão. Abre a porta corta fogo e a deixa aberta para que o outro passe. Soltando a mesma, causando um estrondo que reverbera por todo o ambiente lotado de automóveis carros. 

Ele entra no seu carro caro, um que Yifan descobriu ser exclusivo, tendo poucas cópias pelo mundo, foi pago em euro. Liga uma música alta da Lana Del Rey, Off To The Races. 

Conforme as primeiras notas soam, Tao sai de dentro do automóvel, um sorriso malicioso adornando a face bonita. Ele encara o outro, como se avisasse de que faria algo muito terrível. Yifan estremece só de pensar o que poderá acontecer. 

O dono abre o porta-malas, tirando de lá um taco de basebol. Ele sorri, mostrando contente sua mais nova arma de estimação. 

— O que você… — Yifan não consegue terminar a frase, pois Tao quebra a câmera. Quebra todas elas, as mais próximas. 

Cada estilhaço é satisfatório para aquele que quebra. Ele odeia aquela forma de controle. Odeia cada uma daquelas pessoas mesquinhas. Odeia todo mundo. Ele odeia ele mesmo também. Menos Yifan. Ah... Yifan. Ele ama Yifan. Ele sente isso no seu peito. Mas também sente muitas outras coisas, como angústia, melancolia, tristeza, tesão e gritos presos na garganta. Coisas que ele gostaria de dizer, mas não tem mais forças. Ao pai, a mãe. Espera, ele tem algo a dizer à progenitora? Aquela que lhe gerou e lhe amamentou até poder sobreviver à base de outros alimentos além do leite materno? 

Pisca por uns segundos e sua mente é um branco. Abaixa a arma branca devagar. Encarando as paredes bem pintadas. Os carros ao seu redor. A música soa longe e ele pensa como poderia sentir falta de algo que nunca teve. 

Desperta do transe ao ouvir o barulho do taco indo de encontro ao chão. O olhar captura os olhos um tanto preocupados de Yifan para consigo. Ele está surtando mais uma vez e dessa vez externou. Yifan se assustou. Você é louco. Ele vai embora. Morra sozinho, Zitao. 

O chinês larga a arma anterior e volta para a parte traseira do automóvel luxuoso. Pega revistas e tesoura. Há também cola e lata de spray rosa. 

Dá as revistas e tesouras nas mãos de Yifan. 

— Para quê isso? — Ele questiona, o olhar desconfiado. Tem receio para onde aquilo levará. Dano à propriedade privada. Jamais apreenderiam o playboy, mas ele, ah... com certeza ele sairia algemado. Todos fotografando seu rosto. Seu perfil estampado nos grandes jornais chineses. Imigrante ilegal destrói prédio luxuoso em Xangai. 

— Eu sou Huang Zitao. — Tao diz, sorrindo perverso, balançando nervosamente a lata de spray para cima e para baixo. — E nada nem ninguém pode me atingir. Nem você. Muito menos, nós. 

Dito isso, vai para próximo de uma das paredes brancas, preparando para pichar algo. 

A adrenalina toma conta das veias de Wu e ele analisa o conteúdo em mãos. Revistas pornográficas gays e mangás yaois contendo cenas de sexo explícito. Onde ele arrumou tudo aquilo? Pergunta-se mentalmente. Usando a tesoura grande, passa a recortar, separando as figuras da melhor maneira que pode, colocando no teto as figuras recortadas. 

Por breves momentos, ele sente vontade de sorrir. A nostalgia tomando conta de si. Sentiu saudades de anos que não voltariam. Uma perspectiva boa que jamais teria outra vez naquela vida. Sentiu-se criança novamente, recordando coisas que a professora pedia na pré-escola. Aquilo acelerou seu peito, deixando um suspiro de chateação escapar. Anos dourados. 

— Terminou? — As mãos de Tao estão sujas de tinta rosa quando ele se aproxima, jogando a lata de qualquer jeito para dentro do porta-malas. 

— Quase… — Concentrado, Yifan não tira os olhos dos recortes. Finaliza o último, os restos caindo aos seus pés. — Pronto. — Ele joga a tesoura no mesmo lugar de antes. 

Eles se entreolham. Tao sorri com aquele seu jeito único de dizer que não importa o que aconteça, sua presença e seu dinheiro sempre resolverão qualquer coisa. 

Doin' Time começa a tocar quando, Tao espalha cola por todo um carro próximo. Ele é grande e deve custar muito, muito dinheiro, uma grana que Yifan sequer possa imaginar na sua frente. 

O chinês cola a primeira figura recortada. Um modelo americano nu. Logo depois, uma cena de sexo explícita entre dois personagens de anime Yaoi. 

O sino-canadense observa aquele processo de colagem, perplexo, sem sair do lugar, a respiração pesada. Uma atitude audaciosa e um tanto imatura. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, já teria dado no pé. No entanto, as circunstâncias são diferentes. É Zitao o causador daquele destroço. 

Ao fim do desastre. Tao sorri satisfeito, fecha o porta-malas com uma abaixada forte e eles entram no automóvel. Yifan receoso, coloca o cinto. 

Ele dá a partida e, enquanto o portão se abre, Huang segura o queixo do outro, fazendo com que os olhares se encontrem. Os lábios próximos, os narizes se roçando. 

— Eu te amo. — O chinês solta. Yifan pisca atônito com aquela resposta repentina. 

Seu rosto é solto e ele encosta as costas contra o banco macio. Olhando para a janela. A respiração ainda está presa. Tem medo de reagir negativamente. 

Solta o ar quando o carro passa a se movimentar em alta velocidade. Olha para o lado e o outro está sorrindo, como se não tivesse falado nada demais. 

Sente vontade de dizer o quanto ele é louco, o quanto é instável, mas permanece de boca fechada. Porque, além de tudo isso, ele sente algo. E isso é o que mais teme. Talvez devesse fugir quando chegassem ao aeroporto. Qualquer lugar seria mais seguro do que permanecer nas garras de Tao. As garras e o domínio de uma onça. 

Ele não fugiu quando chegaram ao aeroporto. O seguiu por todo o trajeto, ao seu lado. De cabeça erguida e coração acelerado. Não poderia abandoná-lo. Colocou o pé e agora está afundado até o pescoço. Não importa mais. É Zitao quem caminha junto consigo. 

Ele não ficou com receio ao descobrir que seriam só os dois, uma aeromoça e o piloto. Todos pareciam muito simpáticos e ele decidiu que estaria tudo bem, desde que permanecesse fiel àquilo que lhe fora proposto. Acompanhar Tao. 

E quando o jato alcançou os ares, teve certeza de que estava em segurança. Não era a primeira vez que viajava para longe acompanhado do outro. Nada aconteceu e nada aconteceria. Ele, de fato, cumpriu sua promessa e cabia agora, cumprir sua parte. 

— Porque, você e eu, Yifan, nascemos para morrer. — Tao fala, olhando nos seus olhos. Seu olhar é tão encantador, tão hipnotizante. 

— O quê? — Yifan pisca, tentando entender o significado da frase. Sente seu estômago embrulhar, a sensação de estar voando o deixa nervoso. 

— A música Yifan! — Tao ri e agora percebe que ele está utilizando um dos fones de ouvido, conectados ao seu celular. Provavelmente no modo avião. 

Também lembra que agora tem um. E redes sociais. Uma lista extensa de contatos dos quais não faz ideia de quem seja e muitas notificações. De maneira que precisou deixar no silencioso. Isso tudo por estar relacionado diretamente a Huang. 

Ele não tocou muito no smartphone após aprender os comandos básicos. Tudo parece enjoá-lo. 

— Certo. — O chinês diz, tirando o fone e deixando o celular de lado. Focando sua atenção para o homem ao seu lado. Sua poltrona acolchoada, de cor creme, é virada para a direção traseira do avião enquanto a do outro é virada para frente, na direção da onde o piloto fica, uma divisória com porta separando-os. — Você parece péssimo. 

— Eu sou péssimo. Terrível. Um monstro! — Ao forçar a voz para parecer grossa, ele solta um arroto e volta a falar mais baixo. Um mínimo esforço e ele sente que tudo que consumiu voltará de uma forma não muito agradável. — Um ex-presidiário desprezível, fedido e fodido. 

Tao ri, abafando o riso com a mão quando a aeromoça passa, perguntando se precisam de algo. Ele pede por um saco de vômito. A moça sorri e se retira de sua visão. Ele se aproxima da poltrona do outro e se apoia no apoio para o braço, a mão que antes abafava o som da risada transformando-se no formato de concha. Ele sussurra: 

— Tecnicamente, você foi fodido, lembra? 

Yifan sente vontade de sorrir e se sente o maior bobo do planeta por isso. Tao voltou à sua postura elegante, seus movimentos graciosos, seu olhar sedutor. Ele se sente bem com aquele Tao. Com todos os outros, mas com esse ele tem um apreço maior, talvez por ser aquele que o cativou e o levou até ali. 

— Vamos conversar, assim você se distrai. — Huang fala, a voz mansa. Ele pega o saco de papel pequeno estendido para si e agradece, entregando a Yifan, que pega firmemente, pressionando o material frágil entre as mãos fechadas, como se descontasse a tensão ali. 

— Se eu falar muito, vou gorfar. 

— Você não precisa. Pode apenas acenar ou ouvir. — Você gosta muito de ouvir e observar, ele quis completar. Mas aquilo mostraria o quanto já notou seu jeito. Cada detalhe de sua personalidade. 

Eles se entreolham. É um acordo mútuo. O chinês pigarreia e se ajeita na poltrona, arrumando a postura corretamente. Pedindo por uma taça de champanhe, ele inicia o diálogo um tanto unilateral: 

— Meu pai era como eu. Um idealizador de relacionamentos amorosos. — Enquanto fala, ele sorri olhando para frente. Um olhar quebradiço, como se sentisse falta de anos que não poderiam mais serem vividos. Ele sentia falta do pai? Yifan pensa. — Procurando por carinho nos lugares errados, certamente. Mas já é dito: A madrugada pertence aos poetas, às putas e aos que morrem de amor. Huang não é um homem que se encaixa em qualquer um desses tributos. 

Há silêncio. Tao toma longos goles de champanhe, esvaziando a taça, deixando a elegância de lado por breves instantes. Então Yifan, ainda tentando se distrair, busca observar a aeromoça. Ela é elegante. Alta, com seus 1,72 graças ao salto. É cheirosa e extremamente discreta. Contém traços asiáticos, longos cabelos negros como petróleo e um olhar penetrante, embora ela disfarce isso olhando para os lados e uma voz doce. 

Há também o piloto. É um filipino trabalhando para uma pessoa em particular, deduz assim, que o chinês os pague muito bem, melhor do que qualquer outra companhia possa pagar. Um homem de pele levemente bronzeada, traços asiáticos, cabelo pretos e curtos, raspado de leve nas laterais e braços musculosos, pois os músculos marcam na camisa branca bem passada. 

Ambos são discretos e muito agradáveis. Pessoas acostumadas a lidar com aquele meio. Gente rica. Gente que Yifan nunca poderá ser. Carregar um título não é o mesmo que merecer tê-lo. Domitila foi amante de Dom Pedro, ganhando título de Marquesa e ainda assim, não corria sangue nobre por suas veias. Um impostor que deve ser expulso da nave, é o que Yifan é e não deixará de ser, por nenhum dinheiro no mundo. Ainda assim, estará tudo bem enquanto o outro manterá ocupado o suficiente para não pensar daquela forma. Com suas bebedeiras sem fim, seu olhar cativante, suas atitudes ousadas e suas mãos grandes, com dedos finos e delicados, segurando os seus, mal cuidados, cheios de calos e pele grosseira. 

Uma música começa a soar próxima deles. A moça sorri discretamente enquanto passa de um lado para outro. Ele capta o som emitido pelo celular de Tao. Uma voz grave canta o refrão e ele gosta da batida. É suave e dançante ao mesmo tempo. Deduz chamar-se Power devido ao refrão. 

— Gostou? — Após um aceno positivo, prossegue com sua fala — Se chama Power. É de uma cantora transexual chamada SuperKnova. Eu fiz uma doação para ela. Precisa continuar sua arte. 

Não sabe o valor exato, mas vindo dele, acredita ser uma quantia grande. Tao tem seus momentos solidários, embora pouco lembrados pela mídia. Provavelmente não são divulgados e, pelo próprio, jamais seriam. Ele não quer ser lembrado como biscoiteiro, salvador das minorias sociais. Quer ser exatamente como é. O playboy milionário louco. Que picha a garagem do próprio prédio em inglês "morte aos hipócritas." Que cola figuras explícitas de sexo gay no carro alheio. Que quebra as câmeras como se estivesse no filme Esquadrão Suicida, como se fosse a própria Margot Robbie, interpretando a Arlequina, quebrando tudo ao seu redor com o taco de baseball enquanto gargalha, se satisfazendo ao causar o caos, a desordem. 

Huang Zitao é uma caixa de pandora que Yifan abriu, aguardando ansiosamente com o que teria de lidar. No fundo de sua mente, ele esperava por aquilo. Era o que precisava para quebrar a rotina repetitiva e deprimente por detrás das grades. Encher a cara, praticar coisas um tanto ilegais, transar sem pensar e o melhor, tudo isso sem precisar pensar em nada além de viver o momento. 

Inconscientemente, seu olhar transmite gratidão. Por cada sentimento, cada bebida, cada sensação nova que pode experimentar graças ao outro. 

— Veja bem, como um bom amante da vida, meu pai se apaixonou por uma prostituta. — Ele volta a contar. Yifan agora entende dá onde vem o espírito de se aproximar de pessoas desconhecidas. — E isso na mesma noite. Talvez seja impossível. Talvez seja mentira. Mas há feitos que só os Huang conseguem realizar e geralmente, é idealizações amorosas. 

Ele para de contar mais uma vez para pedir pela garrafa. Leva-a até a boca e toma um longo gole. Yifan fica atento ao pomo de Adão subindo e descendo lentamente. Aquilo provoca uma certa admiração. Embora não seja a palavra correta, pois não sabe o que sentir. Atraído talvez. Segurando a garrafa e gesticulando, ele retoma a fala. 

— Ele a pediu em casamento e prometeu que, mesmo que não gostasse dele, poderiam viver juntos. Que a sustentaria pelo resto da vida. — Tao bebe e gesticula exageradamente com a mão disponível — Você imagina propor isso a alguém que acabou de transar? 

— Conheço um que aborda ex-presidiários em bares medianos, seduzindo-os com seu charme, comprando vodka cara e presenteando. Fazendo propostas um tanto inusitadas, como ser seu acompanhante. — Yifan responde depois de um tempo sendo somente o observador. É bom utilizar sua voz embora seu interior se remexa e não de uma forma boa. 

Eles trocam olhares intensos e depois Tao gargalha alto, a elegância esvaindo-se pelos ares assim como seu riso morre aos poucos. 

— Ela pegou o dinheiro do programa, se vestiu e foi embora, sem dizer uma palavra. Esperta, não? — Se encaram mais uma vez e sorriem — Ele nunca mais a viu desde então. Voltou a se concentrar nos jogos. Papai jogava muito. Enquanto minha maior diversão é me sentar na beirada da sacada do vigésimo segundo andar, fumar um bom charuto e beber um ótimo conhaque, a dele era jogar, apostar altas quantias. 

Seus olhos brilham enquanto ele conta. Deve ser um tanto fascinante contar aquilo a alguém. Será que alguém sabia? Tao fala muito, mas não coisas que realmente interessam. Sua história um tanto medíocre para um milionário interessaria a alguém realmente? Zitao discordaria. 

— Eu deduzo que, nas noites que zerava mais uma de suas milhares de contas bancárias e saia tropeçando nos próprios pés, ele se lembrava dela. — Vira a garrafa e limpa a gotículas que escorreram pelos lábios finos. — Eu me lembraria também se fosse ele. O amor da vida dele, nunca o amou. 

Quanta gente ele teria ao seu alcance e foi se interessar justo por uma trabalhadora das noites. Quanta ironia! Seu filho, amaldiçoado decerto, estava perdidamente apaixonado por um ex-presidiário fodido. 

— Um dia ela retornou. O procurou alegando estar grávida. Ele pediu que abandonasse as noites. Lhe acolheu na sua mansão em Hong Kong e bancou por nove meses. 

De repente, Tao já esvaziou a garrafa e agora olha para a janela. Yifan está tão concentrado na história que sequer percebeu que o incômodo do enjoo passou. 

— Fui cuidado até ter idade suficiente para ser alimentado de outras coisas além do leite materno. 

Outra longa pausa silenciosa. A viagem parece nem demorar. Está tudo tão silencioso que nem o motor do avião parece estar funcionando. 

— Ela se mandou. Pegou toda a grana que conseguiu e sumiu no mundo. — Tao passa a trocar os idiomas, ora conta em inglês, ora em mandarim e Yifan está atento o suficiente para conseguir acompanhar a mudança. — Sabe o que mais me toca nisso tudo? — Eles agora estão próximos. As mãos se tocando de leve. Os dedos querendo se encaixar. — Eles nunca se tocaram depois daquela noite. Ele nunca mais tocou em nenhuma mulher. Tenho certeza que morreu pensando nela. Desejando que tivesse ao seu lado, presenciando seu último suspiro. 

Cansado de disfarçar, Wu toma a iniciativa de juntarem as mãos, os dedos entrelaçados. Tao brinca de apertar fraco as juntas com seus dedos. Tao sorri e Yifan sorri de volta, nenhum dos dois mostrando os dentes. 

A moça oferece um comprimido e depois um copo d'água. O sino-canandense olha desconfiado, no entanto, recebe um olhar confiável do outro e toma o comprimido. Devolve o copo vazio e a mulher se retira, dando privacidade aos dois. 

Recebe um carinho e, aos poucos, sente seu corpo diferente, está mais relaxado e a mente parece funcionar mais lentamente. Suas piscadas vão se tornando cada vez mais lentas. 

A carícia na sua mão vai ficando longe. O dedão do outro, que circula devagar as costas da sua mão, vai se tornando fraco. Ele o olha pela última vez e depois vira a cabeça, na direção contrária. Fecha os olhos ao bocejar alto. O sono não demora a aparecer e fica inconsciente. 

Zitao não solta o aperto das mãos, apenas volta seu olhar para a janela, encostando sua cabeça na parte macia da poltrona. O aperto significa segurança. Estar ali. Um pelo outro. Não abandonar. Cumprir a proposta. Dar conforto. 

A aeromoça volta e quando vê a cena que se desenrola, recolhe-se em silêncio para seu assento. Resolve não perturbá-los. Ouviu tudo e guardará para si. Ganha para acomodá-los o melhor possível durante a viagem. 

Yifan se sente dopado. Ele está ali, mas é como se não estivesse. É como se estivesse com tontura, mas está tudo no lugar, nada se mexe. Tem controle sobre o próprio corpo, mas não sobre a mente. É bizarro, porém, confortável. 

Se sente fora de órbita. É guiado por Tao. Ele segue seus comandos. Não lembra de ter saído do jato. Lembra que desceu escadas, que entrou num carro preto chique e discreto, que colocou o cinto e que olhou para suas mãos, mexendo os dedos e depois as pernas. 

Os pés formigam. As pernas estão moles e tudo parece leve demais. O corpo tremula de leve de vez em quando. Tao pergunta se está bem. Ele diz que sim, mas é tudo muito vago. 

Olha para a janela. Apertando o botão, o vidro automático desce, enchendo a parte traseira de ar fresco. Precisa refrescar as memórias. Eles viajaram quantas horas mesmo? 

Onde estão? Vê mar e areia. Mudaram de país? Okay. Sente cheiro de sal. É litoral. Oh, sim, ele se recorda, viajaram no intuito de chegar à Tailândia. A água marítima deveria ser mais clara, não? Observa o céu. Está escurecendo, os últimos raios solares estão sumindo. 

Ele volta a encarar Zitao. Observa suas roupas. Traja uma camiseta de manga comprida e gola alta listrada, uma calça jeans preta e o sapato? É um coturno? Não, não. Não é o seu, mas é muito parecido. Zitao parece uma abelha e ele ri. Recebe o olhar do outro, buscando por respostas, logo em seguida, rindo também. 

É verdade! Zitao bebeu uma garrafa de champanhe sozinho. Champanhe chique deveria deixá-lo bêbado? Não, relaxado. Ou levemente alterado. Estou estranho. Estou dopado. 

Não é ruim, só… um tanto constrangedor? Porque sua expressão se torna vazia, olhando para o lado de fora, o corpo amortecido. Como se sua alma flutuasse.

Respira fundo. O ar de Xangai é mais poluído que seus pulmões. Por breves segundos, sentiu falta de fumar. Pediria por cigarros quando chegassem… Chegassem a onde? Ele só segue Zitao. Está sempre o seguindo. Sem objetivo, sem perspectiva, sem rumo. 

A melancolia escolhe sua morada. Resolveu se hospedar momentaneamente no colo de Yifan. Uma garça voa solitária pelo céu. É bonito e triste. Ela está sozinha. Não vive em bando. Garças vivem em bandos? Ele não sabe. Parece triste passar a vida voando por aí, sem um ninho para pousar. Viver pescando seu alimento e voando sem rumo. 

Essa seria sua vida, caso não encontrasse Zitao. Ele o abordou, de maneira inusitada. E se tivessem somente fodido numa das cabines do banheiro? Na primeira noite. Haveria uma segunda? 

Estica as pernas. Elas são tão grandes e desajeitadas. Suas mãos também. E seu coração! Porque ele agora deu de querer disparar numa simples menção de ter uma relação com Tao. Relacionamento amoroso. Namoro. Namorados? Acha que não. Isso faz seu corpo estremecer. 

O automóvel para. Ele solta o cinto. Ele abre a porta. Ele a fecha com pouca força, ou foi muita? Não está em condições de medir intensidade. Sente uma mão segurar a sua. Olha pra baixo. É a de Tao. 

— Ainda temos que pegar o barco. — Ele diz e o guia. O aperto nas mãos firme. 

Sobe escada. Tao delicadamente puxa sua cabeça contra seu ombro. Está acomodando melhor que pode. O balanço do barco faz seus olhos quererem fechar. 

Ouve um canto baixo e sorri. Mar, canto. Sereias. Há sereias vindo o buscar. Ele sempre sonhou que encontraria uma quando criança. 

Ele queria ser uma daquelas criaturas mágicas marinhas. Uma longa cauda verde como a da Ariel. Embora ele preferisse que a sua fosse preta, como a cor de seus cabelos. 

Foi aí que se descobriu gay? Que corpos masculinos atraiam sua atenção de uma maneira descomunal? Que ele amava as fragrâncias masculinas se misturando no ambiente quando estava no vestiário do colégio. 

Colégio.

Ele lembrou quando aos dezesseis beijou o primeiro garoto na boca. Foi incrível. Ele sentiu uma faísca positiva acender no seu interior. O garoto depois daquilo, se assustou e encerrou o assunto. Ainda permaneceram amigos, mas nada mais se repetiu. Yifan passou meses o achando bonito demais. 

Na verdade, é a voz baixinha de Tao. Descobriu que gosta de ouvi-lá. Como é gay! Yifan é gay. Completamente gay. Homossexual. Ele gosta de homens. Homens com pênis. Homens com vaginas. Homens. Homens. Homens. Homens. 

A mente gira e ele sente vontade de sorrir, de gritar, de chorar e gargalhar. A Terra gira, gira, gira e nunca espera por Yifan. Está fraco para qualquer um daqueles atos, que exigem energia demais. Seu interior está oco. É tudo vazio demais. Sua voz soa vazia. Seu olhar. Sua mente. Tudo sumiu como pó ao vento. 

Adormece. Tudo foi desligado. A mente nubla. A inconsciência domina. 

— Yifan. — Escuta seu nome. Abre os olhos rapidamente. Estão caminhando por um piso amadeirado. — Yifan. Está consciente? — Ergue o olhar. Encontra o par de olhos curiosos. Ele está viciado naquela olhar. Como em tudo que o dono dele pode proporcionar.

— Estou. — Utiliza o tom firme. Meia verdade. Não quer dar trabalho. 

Passam pela recepção. Caminham para seu quarto. Um quarto juntos. Recomendado para casais. Eles estão sempre juntos. Colados. Como carne e unha. 

As luzes estão acesas quando atravessam a porta. É bonito, bem iluminado. Há uma cama enorme de casal localizada bem no meio. Um espelho redondo e uma penteadeira com gavetas. Há uma porta fechada, então deduz ser o banheiro. 

O piso é amadeirado. Eles tiram os calçados e a meia, jogando para o alto, caindo em qualquer lugar. Se jogam na cama, a porta do quarto aberta. 

Os corpos afundam junto com o colchão e depois sobem. Eles riem, riem de verdade. Yifan sorri, mostrando todos os dentes. Ele está finalmente se expondo. 

A porta que dá acesso para o lado de fora onde há uma piscina, com espreguiçadeira, cadeiras, mesas e guarda-sóis. 

Música começa a tocar. Yifan revira os olhos só de ouvir a voz. Eles riem por sua atitude. Lana Del Rey precisa mesmo estar em todos os seus momentos? 

Analisando todo o ambiente e depois retornando para o rosto bonito, Yifan questiona. Há um sorriso bonito adornando sua face. 

— É tudo nosso? — Ele pergunta, soando inocente como uma criança. Seus olhos brilham. 

— É tudo para você. — Tao se levanta, puxando o outro consigo, depois o largando numa cadeira para fora do quarto, debaixo de uma guarda-sol aberto, mesmo que seja noite. Ele solta sua mão devagar e gira no ar. — Eu sou todo seu. 

O chinês cantarola o refrão e várias pessoas adentram o quarto repentinamente. São asiáticas, mas os olhos são diferente do seu e do outro. Deduz serem tailandesas ou não. Elas poderiam ser quem quisessem. Você pode ser quem quiser. A voz de Tao ecoa por sua mente. 

Jovens sorriem, puxando cadeiras para se acomodarem. Preparam drinks e lhe oferecem. É clima de festa, de comemoração. Alguns dançam, mesmo que o ritmo lento não condizem com seus movimentos. 

Huang volta a se aproximar, uma taça com um líquido alaranjado dentro. Ele segura o canudo e suga a bebida. Passa um braço ao redor do seu pescoço e cola as cabeças. 

— Quer? — Ele o oferece. Wu recusa com um meio sorriso. A lerdeza passou um pouco. Mas ainda assim, não se sente sóbrio. — Eu te dei um remédio para enjoo. Infelizmente um dos efeitos colaterais é sonolência. 

— Tudo bem, obrigada. — Ele agradece sincero. 

Olhando para frente, para as cortinas brancas que balançam devido a brisa fresca noturna, Yifan não pode visualizar a expressão surpresa de Tao ao ouvir o agradecimento. A boca abriu e o canudo pendurou. 

Se recompõe, afastando-se para receber homens vestidos em ternos brancos alinhados, carregando pratos típicos da ilha. Eles servem as mesas e se retiram. 

Yifan se aproxima, olhando para as refeições à sua frente. Tudo parece saboroso, mas seu estômago está fraco. Ele recusa os convites para se servir. 

Ele prefere olhar o movimento. Tao dançando descalço, dando pulos alegres e sorrindo, a taça quase vazia, pois o líquido todo respingou pelo chão.

O chinês parece bem. A felicidade é como uma borboleta. Tao daria uma bela borboleta, daquelas coloridas, encantadoras. Mas que voam, voam e morrem esmagadas. Tao é, na verdade, uma onça. Letal e solitária. Um Huang. 

Seus olhares se encontram. Há tanta conexão. Estão tentando se ler. Identificar o que cada um sente. Tao está parado enquanto tantas outras pessoas dançam ao seu redor. Em volta de Yifan também. 

— Just ride. — Tao canta alto, junto com o refrão. Os olhos concentrados nos olhos à sua frente, tensos, a escuridão densa das pupilas o sugando. 

Sem pensar muito, Yifan abre a boca. A letra escapando por meio de murmúrios baixos. 

— I just ride. 

Tao sorri. Seu peito explode de alegria. Yifan sorri de volta. E ali, debaixo do céu estrelado, o sino-canadense descobre a verdade por detrás dos atos inconsequentes e das falas impensadas: está apaixonado. Por Huang Zitao. 

Ele acorda com os raios solares iluminando seu rosto. Abre os olhos lentamente, ouvindo o barulho da ondas se quebrando por perto. Há barulho das folhas das árvores se mexendo também. Está quente, apesar do vento refrescante. 

Se senta na cama, coçando os olhos e bocejando. Fazia tanto tempo que não acordava em paz, sem pesadelos, sem lembrar dos traumas. 

Olha para o lado direto da cama. Tao ainda dorme, uma expressão serena apesar do sono profundo. Os lábios entreabertos, a respiração baixinha, os cabelos bagunçados, o rosto amassado contra o colchão, deixando só um olho visível. 

As olheiras estão ali, visíveis, abaixo de um dos olhos. Yifan não se importa com aquele detalhe. O milionário continua tão bonito quanto é possível. 

Sente vontade de tocar com o polegar a bochecha do outro, numa carícia sutil. Ignora aquela ideia. É um tanto íntima demais. Eles não são um casal. Sentimentos e relações são passageiras. No fundo, Yifan sabe que pode ser mandando embora a qualquer momento e por isso, recolhe qualquer resquício de sentimentos que anda tendo para si. 

É um longo dia pela frente. Ele quer se sentir bem. Conhecer melhor a região que está localizado. Se houver oportunidade, experimentar aquelas comidas que lhe serviram na noite anterior. 

Arrastando-se pela cama o mais silencioso que consegue, desliza os pés para fora, alçando o piso amadeirado. Independentemente de querer acordá-lo ou não, é uma pessoa silenciosa por natureza. 

Locomove-se pelo quarto, explorando com os olhos curiosos cada canto. É realmente grande. Abre a porta receoso e descobre o banheiro. É maior do que imaginava. 

Abaixa a cabeça e abre a torneira. Forma uma concha com as duas mãos juntas, enchendo de água e jogando contra o rosto, esfregando com força a região dos olhos. Repete o processo, passando as mãos pelos cabelos bagunçados também. 

Olha seu reflexo no espelho grande acima da pia. A essência é a mesma. Wu Yifan. Metade canadense, metade chinês. Alto, bonito? Ele se considera uma pessoa bonita, embora tenha deixado de ser um ícone atrativo após o histórico sujo. 

Desvia o olhar para a gaveta abaixo da pia. Puxa com cautela, encontrando escovas de dentes e pasta. Pega a primeira e adiciona um pouco de creme dental sobre as cerdas. Leva a boca e escova devagar. 

Cospe tudo, abre a torneira e finaliza a higiene básica matinal. Limpando os resquícios de espuma pela pia, sente braços passarem das costas, cruzando na frente do seu peitoral desnudo — retirou a camiseta assim que saiu da cama, sentindo o suor grudar na pele devido o tecido ser quente. 

Seu corpo se arrepia inteiro com o toque, principalmente ao sentir um beijo terno no ombro direito. Transforma a expressão de neutra para séria. Ele não sabe reagir e se fechar é sempre sua melhor opção. 

O outro abraça de leve seu corpo, apoiando o rosto no ombro esquerdo alheio. Eles se encaram pelo reflexo. Yifan não tem coragem de mover um músculo. Está assustado e gestos carinhosos como aquele o espantam, porque está apaixonado, levando toda a zona segura que construiu à ruína. É um terreno desconhecido, perigoso. Yifan se sente ameaçado. 

— Bom dia. — Tao pronuncia baixo, dócil. Carrega um sorriso fraco no rosto. Parece sonolento. Seu corpo está quente. Yifan pensa em milhões de maneiras de se livrar do aperto. Se sente uma árvore e o outro, um coala, agarrado em si como se fosse um tipo de apoio. — Te assustei? 

— Você tá com bafo. — Yifan responde de imediato. Ser sincero e direto, é seu melhor método. 

Tao arregala os olhos inchados e ri, tampando a boca. Se afasta do corpo do outro e ocupa o lugar ao seu lado. Procura por escovas de dentes nas gavetas e realiza a higiene bucal. 

Yifan não fica para conferir o processo, se afasta, deixando o outro longe. Ele passa pela abertura e para na beira da piscina. Contempla as pedras naturais ao redor, a brisa fresca batendo em seu rosto, bagunçando ainda mais seus cabelos úmidos e aliviando o calor que estava sentindo. 

Procurando acalmar sua mente, ele se sente, molhando os pés e a calça também. Ele sente o tecido umedecendo e sua expressão de fecha. É tudo tão vago. É só um jeans como qualquer outro, mas que custa muito mais por carregar um nome famoso. Quanta bobagem, ele pensa. 

Olha de onde veio. Tao fala ao telefone. Um idioma que ele não consegue compreender, nem identificar a origem. Seria tailandês? Há uma possibilidade, afinal, estão no país. 

Finalizando a ligação, joga o celular contra a cama sem ligar se acertaria o colchão, não olha para trás. Segue para fora, se jogando numa espreguiçadeira próximo do sino-canadense. Ele percebeu o comportamento recluso do outro. Em breve, voltará a ser recusado. Seu peito dói. Alguma vez fora aceito de verdade? Sóbrio, ao menos? Eles nunca se tocam ou sorriem sem estarem ao efeito de alguma substância. 

Como se seu coração se contorcesse dentro da caixa torácica, a angústia invade todo seu interior. Um gosto amargo toma conta de seu paladar. 

Realizando um movimento bruto, ele arranca suas roupas e pula nu na piscina, afundando até tocar as lajotas que compõem o fundo. 

Segurar a respiração enquanto nada é melhor do que segurar as lágrimas e sentir o ar esvaindo de seus pulmões. A estabilidade emocional escorrendo por seus dedos finos. 

O outro o observa nadar. Se assustou com a atitude repentina, mas não demonstrou. Yifan é bom em ser inexpressivo diariamente. Ele soube não esboçar reação quando fora assediado. Quando fora detido. Quando saiu a sua sentença. Quando a cumpriu. E quando pôs o pés grandes fora de lá. E a nudez alheia sendo exibida pela água límpida não traria expressão a seu rosto. 

Escuta batidas na porta do quarto. Isso o surpreende, mas não ao ponto de esboçar reação. Vendo que o outro não escutado a debaixo da água ou fingiria não ouvir, ele levanta-se de expressão emburrada. Ótimo! Teria que lidar com pessoas das quais não compreenderia seu idioma. 

Pega na maçaneta com força, a flexiona e abre a porta, revelando uma garota baixa, os traços iguais os das pessoas que viu na noite anterior. Cabelos vermelhos como de uma maçã e carrega uma maleta grande lilás. 

A encara. Ela encara de volta. Ele abre a boca para dizer algo, é interrompido por barulho de água e uma voz soando de fora. 

— Anong! Pode entrar! O quarto é seu. — Tao diz, os braços apoiados na borda da piscina, os pés batendo contra a água. 

A fala é pronunciada em inglês. A garota atende, seguindo por onde fora instruída. Puxando uma cadeira debaixo de uns dos guarda-sóis. Acomodando-se, abrindo a maleta, que se dividiu em diversas partes, contendo instrumentos que manicure e pedicure utiliza. 

Wu supõem que ela saiba se comunicar de alguma forma após aquilo. Ele bate a parte propositalmente, insatisfeito de ter sido ignorado. 

Se junta aos dois e encara-os mais afastado. A garota está distraída, mexendo em esmaltes e acetonas. 

Tao está lhe encarando. O olhar sexy adornando a face. Yifan não está com paciência para gracinhas. Vai até o quarto, puxa a gaveta da cômoda, tira um roupão transparente vermelho feito de seda, com detalhes de dragões bordados. Fecha a gaveta e leva para fora. 

Huang sorri e aceita o que lhe fora estendido, subindo pelos degraus de lajotas azuis no canto da piscina. Se cobre e amarra a cordinha em um laço bonito, adornando a cintura fina. 

— Como estou? — Tao pergunta, desfilando até a espreguiçadeira próxima da cadeira que a garota está acomodada. 

— Molhado. — Yifan resmunga em resposta. 

O chinês ri e estende a mão para a moça, que segura um alicate e passa a retirar suas cutículas com precisão. 

O sino-canadense os encara. A expressão séria, a respiração silenciosa, o olhar julgador. 

— Sabe onde estamos? — O outro pergunta, puxando assunto enquanto suas unhas são feitas. 

Recebe só um olhar sério, nenhuma fala como resposta. Prossegue, sem se incomodar com o silêncio. 

— É uma ilha chamada Koh Tao. — Ele sorri enquanto explica — Estamos no Koh Tao cabana. É uma propriedade intimista com estilo romântico. 

Yifan percebe a provocação e decide que não irá cair. Não demonstra qualquer reação em relação ao nome do lugar, é um pouco óbvio demais a escolha do destino. 

Percebendo a expressão fechada do outro, Tao muda de assunto, pedindo para ver quais as opções de esmalte a moça teria trazido consigo. 

Optou por rosa claro nas unhas dos pés e preto nas unhas das mãos. A moça parecia extremamente concentrada no seu trabalho, pouco se importando se é um homem optando por aquelas cores, ainda mais, usar esmalte. 

Depois de secos, Zitao levanta e puxa Yifan para que ocupe o lugar em que estava anteriormente. Embora o outro faça uma expressão feia, não nega e se senta, estendendo as mãos e os pés. 

Ele fica impressionado com as habilidades e descrição da moça. Porque bem, ela não teria nojo de lidar com ele? Não que ela deva saber de sua procedência, mas seu pé é mal cuidado, pode emitir odores desagradáveis. Além de que, ela retirou suas cutículas da mão como se tivesse arrancado etiquetas de roupas, de tão simples. 

Ela não disse uma palavra, passando somente uma base discreta pelas unhas agora bem cortadas e lixadas. 

Tao insiste para que Yifan peça por adesivos nas unhas, como florzinhas ou linhas, qualquer coisa que destaque aquelas mãos grandes. 

Não dando atenção para a gracinha do casal, a moça pede licença, agradece e sai sorrateiramente enquanto eles ainda discutem, uma discussão unilateral, já que basicamente Yifan não responde verbalmente, apenas cruzando os braços e olhando para as árvores que se movimentam a favor do vento. 

— Anong, você não acha que… — Tao procura pela ruiva e se dá conta que ela foi embora. — Oh, ela se foi...

Wu dá de ombros com a constatação. Ele pensa em trocar de roupa, pois a calça secando no corpo está incomodando. E, por alguma razão, parece um desperdício de tempo ficar dentro daquela cabana, embora seja uma visão incrível onde estão, podendo vislumbrar o mar sem precisar ir até a praia. 

Escuta barulho de garrafa e já sabe o que virá a seguir. Toma o copo de Whisky das mãos alheias e despeja todo o líquido na pia do banheiro, devolvendo o objeto vazio para seu dono. Tao o encara sem reação. 

— Você tem que parar de querer fugir da realidade toda vez que a situação não está favorável. — Yifan diz, sem virar para o olhá-lo. Tao encara as costas largas, absorvendo o que acabou de ouvir. 

Larga o copo vazio na penteadeira e começa a procurar por roupas de sua escolha. 

[...] 

Usando uma regata branca sem estampa e uma bermuda cinza, além de óculos escuros de alguma marca famosa e um keds branco, é a coisa mais simples que Yifan já viu Tao vestindo. 

Apesar disso, fica impressionado com o quão elegante ele continua. A confiança, a postura e até a maneira como respira. Continua sendo Huang Zitao, de qualquer forma. 

Ele imagina que, se o chinês fosse preso, seria o tipo que a família bancária tudo, portanto, teria guardas a seu favor e um alto cargo, pois teria capacidade para manipular o que quisesse a seu favor. O mais provável seria de ser traficante. 

Passeando pelo comércio, eles provam da comida local, das sobremesas e principalmente das bebidas, sucos e drinks. Tao tira algumas fotos, atualizando suas redes sociais e mandando mensagens para advogados e empregados. A vida da burguesia é tão difícil e exaustiva. 

— Eu sempre peço para uma equipe organizar as minhas coisas antes de eu chegar no local. — Tao explica, sem que Yifan tenha questionado, mas ele ouve atenciosamente de qualquer forma. — Deixo claro as minhas preferências para roupas, bebidas, refeições e principalmente o som. Música é uma das coisas mais importantes para mim. 

— Lana Del Rey deve sentir dor de cabeça de tanto ouvir seu nome ser proferido. — Yifan diz, como uma referência a ela ser um Deus para o chinês. 

O fã da cantora ri soprado e eles param numa banca que vende artesanatos. Analisam as peças com curiosidade e cuidado. Tao pede por duas pulseiras simples e paga o dobro do valor que o vendedor cobrou, rendendo agradecimentos e sorrisos. 

Eles andam e se sentam em um banco feito de pedra. Tao pede pelo pulso de Yifan, que cede de imediato, curioso a respeito das pequenas artes que comprou. 

Ele amarra uma pulseira pequena no seu pulso, uma linha preta fina sustentado no meio uma pedra branca, nas pontas, bolinhas redondas da mesma cor. 

Tao estende seu pulso e Yifan realiza os mesmo movimentos. Agora, utilizam pulseiras combinando. Como um casal. 

— É feita de pedra vulcânica. — Huang explica, tocando as pedras e depois encarando o par de olhos intrigantes. 

— São bonitas. — Wu responde simplista. 

— A sua é branca para você se lembrar de sempre clarear seus pensamentos. Não sucumberemos novamente, certo? 

É um significado importante que fora dado, Yifan pensa. 

— A minha é preta, para me lembrar da cor dos seus cabelos. 

Yifan fica sem graça e disfarça, concentrando-se em olhar para os pulsos juntos, o adorno mexendo pelos braços. 

É final de tarde quando eles retornam para o quarto. Zitao abre a porta e a fecha com um barulho estrondoso. Ele não se importa com as demais pessoas que poderiam estar por perto. 

Ele resolve que passou tempo demais sóbrio e definitivamente precisa de algo para animar o início da noite. Liga para a recepção e pede por drinks locais. 

Wu anda silencioso para fora, sentindo a brisa noturna bagunçar seus cabelos. Ainda está quente. Ele olha para seu pulso e balança o objeto. As bolinhas da ponta se batem e reflete sobre o significado. 

Seria rude ter negado o presente, porém, é pior ainda como se sente. Ele está ciente das ações do outro. Das mudanças de humor e de tudo que o cerca. De como é tratado. 

Aquele tratamento que anda recebendo recompensa os sete anos trancafiados? Ele não sabe. Não sabe porque não estava nos seus planos se apaixonar. E pensar aquilo é tão tão clichê. Porque é ridículo. Um ex-presidiário fodido com um milionário solitário louco por atenção de qualquer miserável que possa lhe dar um pouco de carinho, de cuidado. 

É tão irônico saber que está ali. Quando Zitao poderia ter quem quisesse, quando bem entendesse. Todavia, ele o escolheu. E insistiu por sua presença. Fez de tudo para que não se ofendesse, se sentisse à vontade. Desde o início, foi deixado claro: sua companhia bastava. Isso e nada mais. 

Ambos mentiram para si mesmos. Yifan já deveria saber que fora destinado para morrer. Morrer de decepção. Morrer de amor. Morrer por dívida. Por qualquer coisa. 

E de repente, começa a pensar que, se não tivesse se encontrado num bar, eria na prisão, por uma visita. Por um assalto, por qualquer coisa. De alguma maneira, estavam ligados. Pelo desejo, pelo caos. Pela angústia, pela tristeza. Nascidos para morrer. 

Yifan sente a cabeça girar. Seu coração bate apertado contra o peito. Ele quer que aquilo pare. Pare de pensar no motivo de tudo. De não ser bem-vindo, de ter fracassado na vida. Ele venceu, não? Olha agora quem caminha ao seu lado. Huang Zitao. 

O sino-canadense sente a necessidade de espairecer a mente. Ele tira a regata cinza que usava e joga na espreguiçadeira. Tomando impulso, joga-se contra a água, afundando e dando braçadas para alcançar o outro lado. 

Estar na água o acalma. Retorna para superfície em busca de ar para seus pulmões fracos. De costas contra a parede, ele apoia os braços abertos na borda. Respira calmo, sugando a maior quantidade de ar que consegue. 

Tao o olha de longe. Eles se encaram. Não dizem nada. Huang não está bebendo. Ao contrário, ele deixou a taça de lado e Old Money está tocando. 

O chinês se livra das peças maiores de roupa, ficando somente de cueca box e pulando na água, afundando e nadando como uma sereia em alta velocidade. 

Lana Del Rey canta I'll come to you. Zitao aparece na sua frente, as gotículas de água resmungando para todos os lados. Algumas escorrendo pelo cabelo bagunçado e molhado, contornando o rosto bonito e escorrendo pelo peitoral magro. 

Eles se entreolham, presos nos olhares intensos, é uma disputa entre a vida e a morte. Dispostos a desvendar o que cada um guarda. Cada desejo, cada palavra não dita. 

A música muda. As pernas se esbarram embaixo da água. 

— I just wanna party with you. — Tao canta junto, sem desviar o olhar, movendo os lábios devagar, fazendo Yifan olhar para sua boca. Tão chamativo. 

Ele quer que Yifan seja seu. Quer tudo. Cada respiração, cada pensamento. Quer tudo que não esteja no seu alcance. Ele comprou sua presença, mas não pode comprar seu desejo, seu toque. Ele o quer. Como nunca quis nada nem ninguém. Todas as pochetes, tênis, jóias, perfumes, viagens e bebidas caras, comprou. E Yifan. Yifan jamais seria comparável. 

Wu cola os braços ao lado do corpo, afundando-os. Tao se aproxima ainda mais. O sino-canandense pisca. Respira fundo e seu coração dispara. 

— Eu posso te beijar? — Yifan pergunta, incerto. Ainda não acredita que soltou aquilo. Ele que se arrepender das suas escolhas. Do assalto, da prisão, de aceitar aquela proposta, dos olhares, dos toques, do carinho, do cuidado e do sexo. Entretanto, não se arrepende. De nada. Porque todas aquelas coisas o levaram para o agora. Para querer aquilo. Para tomar aquela iniciativa. Se ele pudesse faria tudo de novo. 

— Por favor. — Tao sorri de canto, o olhar sexy, cola os corpos, os peitorais úmidos, os mamilos se tocando de leve, os arrepiando. Passa os braços por trás do pescoço alheio e bem de perto, encara aquele olhar capaz de desvendar cada uma de suas decepções escondidas. 

Yifan estende os braços e o abraça. Fecha os olhos e Tao permanece com os seus abertos, para ter certeza de que é real. Ele está sóbrio. Ambos estão e aquilo acontecendo parece tão impossível. 

Entreabrindo os lábios de leve, ele toca os de Tao e o outro recebe bem o toque, entreabrindo também, aguardando pela língua alheia na sua boca. 

O mundo explode dentro de Yifan quando as línguas se tocam. É tudo tão inexplicável. Como em um filme, seu peito para se transformar em um milhão de borboletas que saem voando pelos ares, dispostas a cruzarem novas rotas. 

Se sente livre. Um homem livre para seguir com sua nova vida. Com seu novo companheiro que não é de cela. Que veste roupas caras, fala elegante e tem tendências alcoólatras, além de parecer precisar de terapia constantemente. Todos precisamos afinal. 

Tao se sente a ponto de desmoronar. Ele não esperava por aquilo. Ele espera por muita coisa, mas não por aquilo. Não desistiu de Yifan, de conquistá-lo. Mas, por ora, havia se conformado. 

Enquanto movimentavam as cabeças procurando pelo melhor ângulo, as línguas vendo até onde conseguiriam alcançar, Tao penso em muitas coisas. Todas possibilidades que os levaria para caminhos destrutivos nos final. 

Ele poderia abandonar o comando do Porto, deixar qualquer um em seu lugar. Poderiam fugir para algum país que não exigem muitas coisas e viverem em paz. Poderiam montar uma gravadora e produzirem seu livros. Poderiam alugar um apartamento num subúrbio em Hong Kong ou América! Poderiam se casar e usar alianças de verdade. Trocar sobrenomes. Senhores Huang. 

Nenhum deles daria certo. Yifan não aceitaria nenhum deles. Yifan só o beijou. Yifan não gosta de si, como ele gosta dele. Tao é instável. E procura por pessoas tão quebradas como ele, quase sempre mais. Problemáticas de alguma forma. Qualquer coisa que satisfaça suas idealizações. 

Yifan não está ali e nem quer realizar a idealização de ninguém. Ele só quer viver em paz, se acomodar num canto e respirar o ar da liberdade, embora tenha um ímã que o atraia para o crime, para o perigo, para encrenca. E deva ser isso que fez com que se encontrassem. 

Eles param de se beijar. Tao o abraça. Não tem coragem de se olharem. Eles sabem que podem desmoronar. Os corpos estão colados. As respirações, descompassadas. 

Eles se querem na mesma medida que se odeiam e se auto-depreciam. Zitao bebe até perder a consciência. Yifan deixa o silêncio o sufocar com julgamentos. 

De fato, a felicidade é como uma borboleta. Enquanto se beijam, tem o mundo as suas mãos. Quando se abraçam, cada um tendo uma perspectiva diferente, se perdem. 

Com suas demandas pessoais, Wu Yifan e Huang Zitao se agarram um ao outro inconscientemente. Achando que podem ser a esperança. Juntos ou não. Namorados ou casados. Fugindo ou ficando. Bêbados ou sóbrios. Direta ou indiretamente, eles nasceram para morrer.


	5. Queen of Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente chegamos ao final dessa história. Eu deveria ter vindo muito mais antes, mas, acho que nunca quis me despedir dela realmente. 
> 
> Primeiro eu gostaria de agradecer a Serena. Sem ela, esse projeto nunca teria ido para frente quem sabe. Eu meio que não sou muita coisa sem ela. Obrigada, você é uma das melhores betas do universo! 
> 
> Quero agradecer a cada mimo. A Lau, pela Fanart incrível que representou total o primeiro encontro deles. A pessoa que fez o trailer, ficou extremamente semelhante a minha imaginação. A pessoas que vieram na minha Dm, elogiar, dizer o que achou, isso me ajudou demais. Muito obrigada. 
> 
> E Beatriz, essa história foi feita para ti. Espero que goste de como a história deles terminou. Obrigada pelo mimo, pela capa e pelo Wallpaper. 
> 
> Boa Leitura!

Yifan está mal acostumado. Porém, ele não pode evitar de se acomodar e dormir naquelas poltronas confortáveis de couro em tons claros. O sono que o remédio para enjoo dá é tão gostoso. Porque se sente dopado, seus pensamentos são rápidos, mas seus reflexos são lentos e ele enxerga as coisas com mais clareza. Talvez, esteja ficando viciado. Ele não se importa, contanto que possa não ser preso, está tudo bem. 

É automático. Esperam o jato em áreas de pouso particulares. Ele se mantém bem ao lado de Tao, porque o remédio faz efeito quase de imediato. A aeronave pousa. A porta é aberta. A comissária de bordo os recepciona, assim como o piloto. Eles sobem as escadas. Se sentam. A porta é fechada. Os cintos são acionados e eles voam pelos ares, como pássaros solitários. 

Passam por entre as nuvens, sempre no ar, como Deuses. Tão poderosos, tão invencíveis e solitários. Silenciosos. O céu está tão bonito e ele viu o Sol nascer, foi magnífico. E Tao estava segurando sua mão, para que não adormecesse antes de ver toda a estrela reluzir, com seu brilho, seu fogo, seu poder. 

Entre um cochilo pesado e outro, ele pisca devagar. Observa a janela, há quanto tempo estavam voando mesmo? Meia hora ou uma hora? Ele achava que uma hora e meia quem sabe. É difícil ter um pouco de noção do tempo sob efeito do remédio. 

Adormece. Sonha estar dentro de uma cela novamente. Explorando melhor, é uma solitária. Ele preferia passar dias nela do que conviver com outras pessoas. O ruim era não poder tomar banho. Se sente cansado da sua própria presença. Pensa em rezar, mas nunca foi muito religioso. Além do que, está pagando sua penitência. 

Acorda assustado. Sobressaltando de leve na poltrona. O cinto aperta sua cintura. Ele o solta e estica as pernas. Olha para a esquerda. O chinês está tomando champanhe e comendo ostras. A refeição parece bem apetitosa, mas ele não quer comê-la. Embora esteja em jejum, ainda teme a sensação de ficar enjoado. 

Seu estômago ronca alto e ele sente vergonha, pois o som atrai os olhares da mulher e do outro para si. Vira o corpo todo para a direita, olhando para a pequena janela de vidro. 

Colocando as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta de couro que ganhou, ele vasculha com os dedos apressados. Encontra o celular. Puxa para fora e desbloqueia a tela com sua digital. Ele não quer olhar redes sociais. Limpa as notificações e procura pela playlist que Tao fez para si. Busca pelos fones de ouvido, os conecta e dá play na primeira música. 

Ele reconhece a voz de imediato. É Lana Del Rey. Jamais vai admitir em voz alta, mas gosta de suas músicas. De seu estilo e de suas letras. Além de achá-la uma das mulheres mais bonitas da indústria musical. 

_ All I wanna do is get high by the beach _

_ Get high by the beach get high _

_ All I wanna do is get by by the beach _

_ Get by baby, baby, bye bye  _

Sentiu vontade de estar como na letra da música. Chapado na praia. A sensação de liberdade. O vento bagunçando seus cabelos, os pés na areia e o cheiro de água salgada invadindo suas narinas. 

Devia, de fato, estar chapado, pois por alguns segundos desejou ser a Lana Del Rey, o alvo amoroso de Huang Zitao. Adormeceu após as últimas notas da música. 

O sino-coreano acordou de súbito após sentir um toque leve na sua mão. Os olhos arregalados e tentando se levantar, ele encontra o outro. Recebe um sorriso e esse sai, para na escada para que saiam juntos. 

Yifan que não se lembra de ter colocado o cinto novamente, o destrava e se levanta. Guarda o celular e os fones nos bolsos da jaqueta enquanto acompanha Zitao até o carro que os espera. 

É uma limousine ainda mais bonita que a primeira que andou, quando teve seu primeiro contato com o chinês. O primeiro contato com o dinheiro, com o luxo, o conforto. 

A porta é aberta pelo motorista. Tao entra. Yifan em seguida. A porta é fechada pelo lado de fora. Há som de passos e a porta sendo fechada. O motor ligado. Começam a se movimentar. 

— Você se remexeu bastante enquanto dormia. — Tao inicia uma conversa. Ele tem problemas com o silêncio. Parece sufocá-lo. Como um asmático numa crise, buscando por ar. A garganta se fechando. Seu coração dispara só de pensar nessa sensação. 

Yifan, que estava absorto olhando para as próprias mãos, o olha. Tao está com aquela face suave. Os olhos ferozes, mas sem o sorriso estampado. Não responde, continua o encarando, um sinal para que prosseguisse. 

— Pesadelos novamente? — Tao pergunta. Há preocupação no seu olhar. Ele pensa em colocar sua mão por cima das do outro. Mas tocá-lo nunca é uma opção. 

— Lembranças. — Yifan confirma. Ele para de olhar o outro e direciona para as coisas dispostas. 

Doces, bebidas e seus olhos mal podem acreditar no que está ali, como se não fosse nada. Há drogas. LSD e cocaína. Uma quantidade significativa. 

Pega o pacote de plástico, analisando entre seus dedos. É uma proposta tentadora. Tudo aquilo ao seu dispor. Mas Yifan nunca foi fã de coisas que alterassem bruscamente seu comportamento. 

Tao analisa seus movimentos com precisão. Curioso a respeito do que o outro faria com aquilo à sua disposição. Usaria? Ofereceria isso a si? Ele esperava algo um pouco positivo. Menos o olhar de fúria que recebeu e a droga jogada com força no seu colo. 

— Que porra é essa? — Yifan vocifera. Olha com desprezo para o pacote e se encolhe contra a porta do carro, uma maneira de demonstrar repulsa. 

O chinês ri. E pega a droga na mão. Há um caractere chinês no canto da embalagem. Significa seu nome. 

— Presente de cortesia. — Huang responde e sorri. — Foram generosos dessa vez. 

— De quem? — Yifan questiona. O ódio emana de si. Sente vontade de se socar. Estava andando com um viciado de merda. Esses mesmos filhos da puta que não vão presos, mas que pessoas como Yifan, menores, vão no lugar. 

— Não importa a origem mais. — O chinês muda seu olhar, parece nostálgico. Dias dos quais não quer voltar. Sensações que o deixavam tão louco que jurava ter saído do corpo.

Yifan o olha com certo nojo e Tao nota isso. Sente culpa. Por suas ações passadas. A consciência sempre acaba pesando. Seus atos nunca foram pagos. 

— Se recebe, é porque já fez uso. — Ele vocifera novamente. Há tanto ódio nas suas palavras, que praticamente as cospe. 

— Já. — Tao agora está lembrando das ocasiões em que fez uso. Do resultado de cada uma delas. Carros caros sendo destruídos. Vitrines de lojas quebradas. Rosto inchado, dentes quebrados. Ele aperta o botão na porta, abaixando o vidro automático. O vento do litoral bate contra seu rosto. Seus olhos lacrimejam e ele finge que é por conta da areia que as fortes correntes de ar carregam. — Foi há muito tempo. Parei porque estava me matando. 

Então, Tao faz algo inesperado. Yifan abandona sua postura grosseira defensiva após ver o ato. Tao é louco, como todos diriam, mas ele gostou dessa loucura. E voltou a se sentir aliviado. 

Tao abre o pacote, pega um punhado e joga contra o vento. Depois, coloca a embalagem para fora e derrama todo o conteúdo contra o chão. 

— Eu não preciso mais de você. — Ele diz baixinho, para o pó branco que some contra o vento, ficando para trás, assim como seu passado. 

Quando o conteúdo acaba, Tao segura o plástico até ele voar. Em seguida, senta mais para perto de Yifan, que finge não notar sua aproximação. 

[...]

O sino-coreano está surpreso com a magnitude do lugar. A recepção é mais surpreendente que todos os outros lugares anteriores que já pisaram. 

É luxuosa. Esplêndida é a palavra certa para definí-la. Se sente como um verdadeiro rei, tendo do bom e do melhor. Sendo bem tratado. 

No elevador, as portas transparentes se fecham e ele não consegue parar de olhar. Seu coração dispara e ele precisa respirar fundo muitas vezes para não demonstrar tamanha excitação. 

O elevador pára no lugar requisitado. As portas se abrem. Tao salta para fora e destranca a porta com uma chave dourada, igualzinha a dos filmes. 

Ele espera que o outro passe para poder bater a porta e quando o faz, corre, abrindo as cortinas, revelando a altura em que estão, a vista bonita da cidade, as luzes dos prédios e os aviões iluminando a escuridão do céu. 

Yifan perdia um pouco da noção do tempo quando tomava aquele remédio. Bem, ele sabia que as horas iam, mas passavam devagar demais ou rápido demais. 

Wu anda pelo quarto, admirado. As paredes são pintadas de preto e os móveis são todos dourados. Ele vai até um espelho no alto da parede e o toca com a ponta dos dedos. É ouro. Caralho, ele pensa. 

Vira-se para trás, a cama no meio do quarto é gigante e de casal. É do mesmo modelo que a de Tao. É toda preta. 

Voltando para perto da porta, ele se senta na poltrona de couro — ele toca, parece couro legítimo! — ela é grande. Tão grande que seu corpo se afunda contra o material confortável. Sua postura impecável vai para o ralo e ele está pouco se fodendo em relação a isso. 

Tao está andando pelo local. O barulho do solado da bota de couro marrom que usa batendo contra o assoalho amadeirado chama sua atenção. O chinês passa de um lado para outro, agitado. Mexe no celular e depois volta para as janelas enormes. 

Quando a música começa a tocar, Yifan já sabe o que será. Não é nenhuma novidade a voz da mulher soar pelo ambiente. Maldita seja Lana Del Rey. 

Tao agora pega os copos e se serve com algumas bebidas, tudo isso próximo da lareira não acesa, há uma superfície plana por cima, que permite colocar coisas. 

Ele leva as bebidas até o outro e estende um copo em sua direção. Assim que é aceito, oferece um maço de cigarros fechados retirados do bolso do seu casaco caríssimo da Chanel. Yifan aceita. 

O chinês retorna de onde veio, se sentando na outra poltrona, localizada próxima à janela. Ele leva o copo até os lábios, entreabre e toma um longo gole. O pomo de Adão subindo e descendo no processo. Depois, com as mãos bonitas, abre uma embalagem de charutos e acende um com seu zippo banhado a ouro. Joga-o de qualquer jeito no chão e dá uma longa tragada. Yifan desvia o olhar quando percebe estar encarando demais suas atitudes. 

Optando por tomar a bebida, Yifan reflete enquanto o líquido desce queimando pela garganta. O copo longe da boca, agora com o peito aquecido, ele se lembra que havia tomado remédio. Remédios e bebidas não são boas combinações. Acabar de ser solto e se meter com um bilionário excêntrico também não. Deu de ombros, tomando um gole pequeno. Malditos sejam esses ricos que tomam bebidas tão caras e tão fortes. 

Os olhares se encontram. Estão se encarando como na primeira vez. Zitao carregando seu olhar sexy e Yifan a sua expressão fechada, embora um tanto interessada naquela figura curiosa que se apresentava na sua frente. 

— Florida Kilos, meu amor. — Zitao responde, um sorriso irônico adornando os lábios finos. 

Yifan o encara antes de responder. É o refrão da música. Pode ser também o nome. E estão na Flórida. Ele pensa que Tao caga dinheiro para fazer todas as suas viagens sem pretexto apenas porque são lugares citados nas músicas da sua cantora favorita. 

— Me dá o isqueiro, porra. — Yifan responde grosseiro. Depois sorri cínico. Estão voltando às suas origens. 

Eles sabem que ficar naquele jogo de gato e rato é melhor do que tentarem agir como casal desafortunado. Amantes também não colava. Sequer se tocam o suficiente para serem considerados como tal. Malditos rótulos idiotas. 

— Vem buscar, Yifan. — Tao praticamente sibila seu nome, fazendo questão de usar muito a língua ao pronunciá-lo. 

Yifan se levanta com impulso, indo até o outro, abaixa o braço do lado da poltrona e quando está prestes a alcançar o objeto desejado, sente seu braço ser segurado e olha na direção do toque. Tao o segura e pega o objeto, abrindo e apertando, a chama aparecendo. 

— Chegue mais perto. Deixe que eu acenda para você. — Tao mantém o dedo flexionado, a chama tremulando. 

Yifan o analisa e sorri sarcástico. Se solta do aperto e se aproxima. Coloca suas mãos uma de cada lado na poltrona, prendendo Tao. Deixa seus rostos próximos, o cigarro pendendo nos lábios bonitos. 

Tao encara aquilo como uma provocação. Ele sabe que Yifan não é seu. Mas se ele não era seu, porquê o queria tanto? Ri, exibindo seus dentes brancos e alinhados. É tão fácil arrancar o tabaco e beijar aquela boca bonita. Uma atitude tão simples. Sua barriga até gela de pensar na possibilidade.

Escolhe ignorar seus pensamentos traiçoeiros. 

Usa a mão que carrega o isqueiro e leva para perto do cigarro. As chamas entram em contato com o material, queimando a pontinha. Aceso, ele fecha o isqueiro e joga no chão. A aproximação não diminuiu e ele não desvia o olhar, louco para ver até onde aquilo iria. Tao adorava se perder na confusão que é Wu Yifan. 

Por outro lado, Yifan usa a mão direita, leva para próximo da boca, acomodando o cigarro na ponta dos dedos, indicador e do meio, tragando profundamente e soltando a fumaça contra o rosto do outro. 

Tao fecha os olhos e respira profundamente, como se quisesse absorver a fumaça, puxando para si. Ele abre a boca e fecha, inclinando a cabeça para cima. É tão pornográfico que o outro sorri, incapaz de reagir de outra forma. 

Após aquilo, abre os olhos. Estão cerrados. Desafiadores como de uma onça. O belo animal, selvagem e predador. 

— Gostoso. — Diz, olhando nos seus olhos. O chinês desliza uma de suas mãos até a mão do outro, aquela que está segurando a poltrona. Acaricia levemente a ponta dos dedos e os nós dos dedos. Finaliza cobrindo as costas da mão. — Você não tem ideia do quanto eu queria essa mão me batendo. 

Yifan acompanha os movimentos com olhar. E quando os olhares se encontram. Ele ri, deixando a fumaça escapar pelos ares. Se afasta, libertando o outro e se jogando na poltrona que estava anteriormente, do outro lado do quarto. As pernas esticadas, busca pelo copo abandonado e leva até os lábios, molhando-os levemente, para depois tomar um gole mínimo. 

— Vai ter que achar outro viadinho para satisfazer seus fetiches, Huang. — Dá ênfase no sobrenome. 

Eles trocam olhares à distância. Tomam goles e fumam. Estão se atacando, de certa forma. Vendo quem cederá primeiro. Gods Know I Tried começa a tocar. 

— Gosto quando me chama pelo meu nome. — Uma tragada no charuto. Uma lufada de fumaça no ar. — Quer que ele seja seu?

As insinuações de Tao estão cada vez melhores, isso Yifan tem que admitir. Acaba se divertindo inconscientemente. 

— Sabe, você disse isso e eu me recordei de algumas coisas do passado. — O chinês diz, se servindo de mais bebida e voltando para o lugar. 

O sino-canadense não responde nada. Seu copo está na metade, pois está indo com cautela. Ele não quer vomitar tudo depois. Ou simplesmente dormir de tão bêbado. 

— Quando eu era mais jovem- 

É interrompido pelo outro que ri. 

— Eu devo ser bem mais velho que você. 

Uma expressão divertida toma conta do rosto de Huang. 

— Duvido. — Ele responde sorridente, recebendo uma gargalhada em resposta. — Tenho vinte e cinco. 

Yifan ri e quase não acredita. Com aquela cara e irresponsabilidade, parecia ter bem menos. Após permanecer em silêncio por alguns instantes, cede à curiosidade do outro. 

— Vinte e sete. 

— Mentiroso. — Tao responde convicto.

Yifan dá de ombros sem se importar. 

— Não importa. — Ele volta a prosseguir com sua história. — Eu devia estar no Ensino Médio. Eu nunca tive muito interesse em mulheres, mas não era por isso que eu iria as desprezar.

Eles param para bebericar e fumar. É o segundo cigarro. A música rola solta pelo ambiente. 

— Você seria um escroto se fizesse isso. — Yifan profere. 

— Misógino. — Tao corrige. — Bem, às vezes eu era um tanto… mal. Dizia bem alto no meio da sala que os garotos não iriam olhá-las porque o que eles procuravam, elas jamais teriam: a minha bunda grande e bonita. — Pausa para finalizar a bebida do seu copo. — Óbvio que aqueles fracassados me batiam depois. Os dois. Garotos por ofender sua masculinidade frágil e garotas por se sentirem ofendidas. 

Zitao se levanta e serve mais um copo. É o terceiro. Bebe conhaque como água. Enquanto isso, Yifan terminou o primeiro copo de Whisky e está considerando se deve tomar mais um ou não. 

— Seu viadinho ousado. — Wu responde risonho. O álcool ingerido fazendo efeito. 

— Homofóbico. 

Yifan pisca confuso, absorvendo a acusação e tenta se defender. 

— Mas eu sou… ah, esquece! — Sua cabeça começa a girar para ele ter paciência de dizer algo contra. 

Subitamente, o chinês levanta do lugar, busca pela garrafa e enche o copo, a ponto de transbordar e o líquido escorrer pelo chão. Ele ri da ação, guarda a garrafa no lugar e toma um longo gole, deixando o copo pela metade. 

O sino-coreano observa atônito. Puta que pariu, ele pensa. Até quando Zitao aguentaria de bebida até estar caindo de bêbado? O máximo que acontecia era ele falar coisas nada elegantes, uma baixarias. Ele não aparentava ficar tonto, tropeçar ou vomitar. 

Tao ainda com o copo numa das mãos e o charuto em outra, se senta na beirada da cama e joga as costas contra o colchão, bagunçando a roupa de cama caríssima. 

Yifan decide que não vai mais beber. Apenas fumar um cigarro para descontrair e matar a saudades daquele velho vício. Sentia falta dos cigarros no banho de sol. 

Ele segue até onde está o outro, um tanto tonto. Sua cabeça começa a girar e ele precisa apoiar a mão na cama, mas acaba caindo do mesmo jeito. 

Os braços estão próximos e as cabeças também. Eles olham para o teto e sorriem. Agora Yifan entende porque Zitao bebe tanto. Ficar sóbrio é chato. Te leva ao limite e você se sente a ponto de desmoronar a cada segundo. Ficar bêbado é saber que as coisas precisam ser resolvidas, mas em outro momento e que sempre haverá tempo para aquilo. É divertido ver a realidade parar de ser dura e seu corpo ficar mole. Você ri de como a lâmpada no teto parece girar e de que seus braços cobertos por tecidos bons de roupas caras, se tocam. 

— Escuta essa música. — Tao diz.

— Eu tô escutando. — Yifan responde risonho. A lâmpada está sorrindo? Que idiotice. 

— É sério. — Tao responde, tentando manter um tom sério, mas se desmanchando em risadas. — Presta atenção na letra. A música se chama Honeymoon. 

Eles se calam e Wu passa a ouvir atentamente. Cada palavra. A melodia. Apreciar a voz doce da cantora. Ele traga e solta a fumaça para o alto. O outro faz o mesmo e suas fumaças se misturam, chegando até o teto e depois se dissipando. Eles irão se dissipar como a fumaça? Aquilo parecia triste. 

Yifan percebe a movimentação brusca e escuta o barulho de alguém tomando algo. Não olha para o lado, não precisa se preocupar. É só Zitao esvaziando mais um copo. Antes ele se preocupava, pensando que deveria cuidar da ressaca, limpar vômito, fazer uma comida boa, comprar um remédio para dor de cabeça. Mas essas situações nunca chegavam e ele passou a se acostumar. Chegou a cogitar a possibilidade dele ser alcoólico, mas ele nunca perdia o controle de nada ou sua postura mantia bem isso. 

Ele se põe a pensar entre uma tragada e outra, alternando entre ouvir a música e deixar os pensamentos turvos virem. Se aquele dinheiro fosse dele, o que faria? De certo compraria uns relógios caros e carros, ele amava carros. Apesar de nunca ter pedido para dirigir nenhuma vez, se sentia confortável só de poder estar em cada um daqueles veículos. Contrataria alguém que entendesse de moda para organizar seu guarda-roupa e contrataria também alguém especializado em bebidas, pois não entendia nada, apenas tomava aquilo que lhe era oferecido e gostava muito. Bem, como poderia entender? A vida não lhe deu muitas oportunidades para que soubesse diferenciar o gosto de um whisky de quinhentos dólares para um de dois mil. 

Zitao fez tudo aquilo para si. Lhe deu roupas chiques e que combinassem não só com seu corpo, como também com sua personalidade. Isso o tocou de certa forma. Ele lhe deu tudo e não pediu nada em troca. Valia a pena mesmo continuar naquela vida? Se sentiu um vagabundo aproveitador de primeira linha. 

Olhou para o lado. Como estavam próximos, analisou o rosto dele. Zitao é tão bonito. Mesmo quando está sem maquiagem, com as olheiras evidentes abaixo dos olhos bonitos. Sentiu vontade de beijá-lo e até moveu a mão. Parou o movimento. Freou seu impulso e levou o cigarro à boca. Voltou a olhar para o teto antes que fosse pego no flagra. 

— Parece uma declaração de amor. — Yifan fala quando a música acaba, entorpecido pela voz melodiosa da Lana Del Rey. — É bonita. 

— É. 

Zitao muda de posição. O copo vazio largado na cama longe deles. Vira o corpo de lado, para que fique de frente para o outro e apoia a cabeça na mão, o cotovelo flexionado contra a cama. Ele pisca devagar, notando cada detalhe da pele do outro. Seu coração poderia disparar se estivesse sóbrio. Mas beber o alegra e, ao mesmo tempo, o acalma. 

Yifan percebendo a movimentação, coloca o braço abaixo da cabeça e vira para a mesma direção que Zitao está, encontrando os olhares. Não dizem nada por um tempo, apenas piscando e o cigarro queimando entre os dedos grandes. 

— Está se declarando para mim? — Yifan questiona. 

Tao já terminou seu charuto. O toco está jogado no chão, ao lado da cama, sujando o chão. Ele toma o cigarro dos dedos alheios, leva até sua boca e traga fundo, apagando na colcha de seda da cama e jogando a bituca no chão para trás, sem ver onde irá parar. 

Yifan o olha sério e depois ri. Então imita os movimentos do outro. Agora eles estão próximos. Huang move sua mão que descansava na sua cintura fina e procura pela do outro. A acha, entrelaça os dedos e a pousa em cima da cama, no meio de ambos. 

Eles olham para suas mãos juntas. Unidas como se fizessem parte de um só corpo. Yifan se lembra de uma história que ouviu na época do colégio, quando era pré-adolescente, apaixonado por História. Dizia que as pessoas nasciam num corpo só. Porém, Zeus, temendo o pior, as separou, condenando-os a passar a vida procurando suas metades, suas almas gêmeas. Eles seriam almas gêmeas? Porque naquele momento, se sentia muito confortável com o toque. 

Passar sete anos trancafiado fazia parte de seu destino para que pudesse, enfim, encontrar sua metade e descansar com ela? Não deveria ser aquilo. Ele e Zitao tinham rotinas agitadas demais. Os conflitos internos jamais permitiriam se tornarem um casal e viver em paz. 

—  _ Baby, if you wanna leave, come to California _ — Tao cantarola baixo, olhando para as mãos, movendo os dedos finos entre os vãos dos dedos de Yifan. —  _ Be a freak like me, too _ . 

Eles, de fato, são aberrações. Duas aberrações podres viajando por diversos lugares, gastando milhões de dólares e wons voltados para benefício próprio. Suprimindo suas mordomias, comendo do bom e do melhor, sustentando seus status sociais. Huang Zitao e Wu Yifan. 

O bilionário acha que aquilo é o momento ideal para impulsionar seu corpo relaxado para cima do corpo grande do outro. Deixar seus peitos colados e olhar no fundo de seus olhos. Depois, deitaria com a cabeça no lado esquerdo e ouviria as batidas do seu coração, enquanto receberia um cafuné nos cabelos ou um carinho nas costas com aquelas mãos grandes. 

Ou então, soltar as mãos, levá-las até as bochechas magras, acariciar o maxilar marcando as feições bonitas e depois, segurar a nuca, levantando seu tronco e beijando-o com calma, como se o tempo parasse. 

Seus olhos embargaram e ele tratou de disfarçar, piscando rápido. Gostar de Yifan doía tanto como as surras que levava no colegial. 

Eles piscam devagar. Respiram. O ambiente cheira a álcool, cigarro e charuto. Só falta feder a sexo. Zitao bem que gostaria desse último, no entanto, ele sabe que não terá forças. No primeiro movimento, o tesão acabará e ele sairá de cima do outro, correndo para o banheiro para chorar. Se lamentando por ser tão patético e idealizando mais uma relação. 

Ele foi tão mesquinho ao pensar que pessoas problemáticas pelas quais se apaixona iriam gostar dele somente por compreendê-los, por se sentir atraído. Ele apenas esqueceu a última parte e a mais importante: são babacas e egocêntricas. Zitao não tem freios quando se torna atraído por alguém. Ele moverá o mundo pela pessoa para se destacar. E ele tem o poder suficiente para isso. 

O que mais dói, é Yifan ser tão diferente dos outros. Ele não força nada. Faz o que sente vontade e o respeita. Impõe limites e não o estimula. Porém, também não o corresponde. Ele o faz bem, como também lhe faz mal na mesma medida. Contudo, Zitao o quer como nunca quis nada no mundo. 

"Por que eu não posso te ter?" Perguntaria. 

"Porque eu sou só um ex-presidiário fodido." Responderia. 

Yifan observa Zitao. Ele olha para as mãos juntas. Seu olhar é tão vazio. Naquele momento, sente pena. Parece quebrado, de dentro para fora. Ele vê os olhos lacrimejarem e as lágrimas serem afastadas com piscadas rápidas diversas vezes. O que tanto se passava naquela cabeça, hein? Com certeza algo que acreditaria dar conta. Ele não dava conta nem de si mesmo. 

Quando o refrão de Religion começa a tocar, Yifan sente um aperto na mão e encontra o olhar do outro. É curioso. Como se encarar pudesse lê-lo por completo. 

— Às vezes eu rezo antes de dormir. Quando não fiz um milhão de coisas erradas. — O chinês corta o silêncio depois de um tempo. Ele sentiu que iria se sufocar se não o fizesse. 

Agora, eles ergueram as mãos juntas e balançam de um lado para outro, como uma brincadeira. 

— É mesmo? Quando? — Yifan responde, achando graça naquela afirmação. 

— Quando não fiquei falando muitos e muitos palavrões, ou quando não desejei naquele dia a morte de um milhão de pessoas diferentes, incluindo a minha. 

Wu não esperava pela última informação. Entretanto, não é como se fosse alguma novidade. Era bem evidente pelo tanto de bebida ingerida e pela maneira como sempre procurava não querer estar sóbrio de qualquer jeito. 

As mãos param no alto. Eles se entreolham, esperando que alguém diga algo. 

— Yifan. — Ele o chama com calma.

O chamado murmura um leve "Hum" como resposta. 

— Vamos dormir, eu estou com sono. 

— Ok. 

Soltam as mãos, tiram os sapatos do pé, jogam para qualquer lado e escalam a cama. Puxam as cobertas e se acomodam. Apoiando as cabeças nos travesseiros grossos, feitos de pena de ganso. 

Zitao queria que dormissem juntos. Que o abraçasse, envolvendo seu corpo magro e frágil, com seus longos braços. Que permitisse sentir seu cheiro, o perfume que lhe deu emanando da pele amarelada. Faria qualquer coisa para que aquele desejo se concretizasse. 

Abre a boca para desejar boa noite e a fecha. As palavras morrem sem que possa dizê-las. É um tagarela, falaria coisas que desagradaria o outro. O clima por ali está bom. Opta pela primeira vez pelo silêncio. 

Sua última visão, é o braço direito dele próximo do seu. Os olhos se fecham. Ele adormece. A respiração suave e a face serena. 

Yifan o olha agora adormecido. Zitao dorme tão bonito, a face tão calma, que parecia não existir mais pesadelos. 

Ele olha para o teto. As luzes amareladas ainda estão acesas, iluminando o quarto grande. Não chega a atrapalhá-lo. A música ainda ressoa e ele se pergunta quando irá parar. Não que incomode, mas alguém poderia interfonar reclamando certo? 

Fecha os olhos. Procurando relaxar. Os músculos tensos enfraquecem devagar, à medida que a mente relaxa. O último trecho que ouve é "For you to lie to me, my little love." 

Yifan sonha estar dirigindo um Mustang branco, os vidros estão abaixados e o vento bagunça seus cabelos. Eles estão diferentes. Olha para o retrovisor. Os fios caem sedosos, formando ondas. Ele não sabe o que fez, mas se sente bem, está bonito. Zitao está ao seu lado, sentado na porta, agitando os braços e sorrindo para si. Eles recebem buzinas e acenam, não se importando com mais nada.  _ Born to Die.  _

Ele ouve a frase e se assusta. Seus olhos se arregalam. Zitao grita com entusiasmo. O carro parece sair do controle. 

Acorda assustado e ofegante. O suor escorre pela testa, os cabelos grudam úmidos. Ele sente o odor emanar de si e se envergonha. Sai da cama com pressa, ficando de pé e esfregando os olhos. 

Zitao acorda com a movimentação. Boceja baixo e se espreguiça, depois joga as cobertas e se levanta. Ele nota o outro encolhido do lado da cama. Coçando os cabelos nervosamente e tremendo de leve. É só mais um pesadelo, ele sabe. 

— Yifan. — O chama, a voz calma. Recebe o par de olhos assustados. — Vamos tomar banho. 

Na parede atrás da poltrona que Yifan se acomodou na noite anterior, se localiza o banheiro. A porta é da mesma cor que o restante da parede, passando despercebida. O chinês empurra de leve para frente e uma abertura aparece. 

O banheiro é todo escuro como o restante do quarto. Os diversos espelhos espalhados pelos azulejos escurecidos refletem um homem na frente e outro atrás. O primeiro vai até a enorme banheira localizada no exato centro do cômodo, abre os registros e deixa a forte corrente despejar água. 

Próximos da banheira quadrada, contém diversos tapetes pretos felpudos em volta de cada extremidade no chão. Ele pára a dois passos desses, passa a tirar suas roupas. 

Yifan observa tudo ao seu redor. Ele faz uma expressão feia quando sente uma pontada no canto da cabeça, sabe que é proveniente da bebida do dia anterior. Custava ele ser como o outro? Não sentir absolutamente nada de qualquer sinal de ressaca no dia seguinte? 

Quando nota a nudez do outro, ele repete os movimentos, passando a se despir com pressa. 

Agora nus, Tao fecha o registro, a água próxima da borda. Ele olha para os reflexos. O quão magro ficou em pouco tempo? A bunda grande que se gabava sumiu. Os ossos das costelas saltavam. As olheiras pareciam cada vez mais profundas. Suas pernas também afinaram. Quanto tempo parou de trocar refeições regadas por garrafas de Whisky limitadas que custavam em torno de três mil dólares? 

Se dá conta do quão sozinho e deprimente está. A sua fortuna é correspondente ao vazio que sente. Ele olha para trás, Yifan está ali, nu, o olhando, esperando por um comando ou que dê passagem para que possa tomar banho. A presença dele é o suficiente para continuar. 

Ele entra na banheira. O outro o segue. Está sentado um de cada lado, as pernas esticadas, mas sem encostar nas do outro. Os braços apoiados nas beiradas. Precisam se livrar do cheiro de álcool, de tabaco e da solidão. 

Yifan olha para seus braços, depois pernas e pés. E, enquanto isso, uma moça pede para que mantenha a cabeça reta. O calor do secador e a escova grossa voltam a puxar seus fios úmidos. Ele sabe porque cedeu às vontades de Tao mais uma vez. Talvez porque não quer fazê-lo passar vergonha. Já bastava aquele jeito horrível de falar, de sentar e de comer. Que pelo menos sua aparência e postura adiantasse de algo. 

O que ele não sabia é que Tao não se importava com nada daquilo. Ele apenas fazia as propostas, mas cabia a Yifan aceitá-las ou não. Tao se atrairia por Yifan de qualquer jeito. Até mesmo se ele ainda estivesse preso. E se fosse esse o caso, daria um jeito de tirá-lo de lá. Pagaria pessoas para levar dinheiro, cigarros e subornar guardas. Compraria até o dono do presídio se fosse possível. 

Tao está ao seu lado, alternando o olhar entre o celular e sua aparência. Tem um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios e está tão impecável quanto seu  _ amante.  _ Traja uma camisa branca, uma jaqueta de couro autêntico, uma calça de couro justa e botas de couro de cano longo marrons. Está usando maquiagem, pois suas olheiras sumiram. Yifan se pergunta qual a necessidade que ele tem de se esconder. Tudo para manter a elegância. 

Yifan traja um terno todo branco, uma camisa azul escuro por baixo, uma gravata vermelha com um nó perfeito dado pelo chinês. Ele olha seu reflexo no espelho após a moça desligar o secador e começar a recolher suas coisas. Seus cabelos, antes tão desgrenhados, agora caem como cascatas por sobre os ombros largos. Os toca de leve com a ponta dos dedos. Eles fazem uma leve franja no começo. Estão hidratados e cheirosos. Nunca tinha se arrumado assim antes com Zitao, aconteceria algo de especial naquele dia? Ele acha que sim, resolve se manter alerta. 

Tao troca breves palavras com a mulher. Agradece seus serviços e pega pelo excelente trabalho, alegando que a recomendaria para seus conhecidos, sortuda, agora teria fama de ter arrumado a aparência de Wu Yifan, o acompanhante desconhecido de Huang Zitao, o bilionário excêntrico. 

O chinês volta para perto do outro. Pousa as mãos bonitas nos ombros largos e aperta de leve. Eles se entreolham pelo reflexo. 

— Você ficaria lindo até careca. — Tao solta as palavras suavemente. 

Yifan se vira e eles se encaram. Lembranças o atingem. Teve seu cabelo raspado quando deu entrada no presídio. Ele não quer ter seus cabelos aparados nunca mais, não por uma questão de estética, isso ele não se importa. É mais por uma questão de sanidade.

— Me perdoe. — Tao responde e desvia o olhar. Yifan se levanta e sai do banheiro. O outro o segue. — Falei algo que não devia. 

Yifan não chega a se emputecer, mas algo mexeu dentro de si e a fúria atingiu seus pensamentos só de perceber o quanto ele se tornou vulnerável às palavras do outro. Qual é? Ele limpava a merda dos outros no início e até precisou carregar drogas no seu rabo devido algumas dívidas que adquiriu. 

O ex-presidiário pega a garrafa de Whisky cheia, ele deduz que seja a mesma da noite anterior, abre e coloca a boca no gargalo, virando o líquido garganta abaixo. Após alguns longos, devolve a garrafa aberta na superfície plana e limpa os restos no queixo com a palma da mão. 

Tao observa tudo encostado no batente da porta do banheiro com lágrimas nos olhos. Nunca foi sua intenção ferir seu amado daquela forma. Ele faria qualquer coisa por ele, mas foi idiota o suficiente para dizer uma coisa que não deveria. 

Tomado pela mágoa, ele pega seu celular jogado na cama e sai do quarto, discando o primeiro número que veio à mente. Pegou o elevador e o travou. Precisava falar, precisava fazer algo. 

A chamada é atendida no primeiro toque. O advogado nunca decepciona. 

— Zitao. — A voz suave diz do outro lado da linha. 

— Quero que contrate três informantes. Todos presos e, se possível, um policial. É meio difícil subornar aqueles caras por lá. — Tao disse, se referindo ao Canadá — Descubra tudo que Yifan precisou fazer. Quero nomes, endereços e o motivo por estarem lá. 

— Certo. — Uma pausa, respiração alta. Talvez Tao tenha ligado num momento inapropriado. O advogado jamais reclamaria. Ter a parceria e a confiança de Huang vale mais que qualquer outra distração. — Quanto devo usar em tudo isso? 

O chinês não pondera antes de responder: 

— O quanto for preciso. Pegue pessoas aceitáveis. Todos aqueles que fizeram Yifan de puta, quero apagados. Não me interessa a forma. 

Ouve uma gargalhada do outro lado da linha. E mais um suspiro alto. 

— Certo. — O advogado repete. — Quando é que você vai parar de fazer loucuras por idealizar pessoas, Zitao? 

O chinês ouve e a linha fica muda por alguns instantes. Yifan é diferente, ele tem certeza. Diferentes de velhos mafiosos, modelos prostitutos, acompanhantes de luxo, traficantes e nóias, todos com os quais já se relacionou. Ele tem certeza, no fundo do seu coração, que será diferente desta vez. Que não terá seu coração partido, pois ele já está. 

— Providencie também os documentos necessários. — Ele corta, mudando de assunto. 

— Posso saber o motivo? 

— Eu nunca sei o que poderá acontecer. 

[...]

Yifan está na janela, tomando o vento. Seus cabelos agora longos e bem escovados esvoaçam por seu rosto bonito. Ele olha para o horizonte e reflete sobre tudo que vem acontecendo. Sua cabeça dói de tanta bebida e seu estômago ronca de leve, pedindo por alimento. O chinês parece não sentir fome, mas ele sente. Pedirá para que realizem uma mínima refeição, nem que seja um sorvete. 

Se vira quando escuta o barulho da porta sendo aberta. O encontra encostado de leve. Um sorriso alegre nos lábios e o telefone numa das mãos. O que é que tenha feito, o deixou melhor. Yifan o prefere daquela forma do que todo quebradiço. 

— Vamos comer algo? Sinto fome. — Tao fala e sorri, o chamando para que saiam juntos. 

O sino-canadense o segue. Juntos, saem do quarto e seguem para o elevador, que está parado naquele andar. Entram e apertam o botão do térreo. 

— Onde vamos? — Yifan pergunta, curioso. Ele não está preparado para um restaurante chique. Gosta mais quando come só os dois. 

— Ao restaurante do hotel. — Tao responde com um tom de voz doce. 

Quando as portas se abrem, Huang segura a mão do outro e entrelaça os dedos. Yifan sente as palmas das mãos umedecendo. Ele teme. Não só por parecerem um casal, mas também por estar sendo tratado desse jeito. Ele não sabe como sustentar um relacionamento.

Tao o puxa pelas mãos e eles caminham, desfilando com suas roupas elegantes. Obviamente recebem olhares curiosos, inquisitivos e julgadores. 

O aperto das mãos se intensifica. Yifan passa a transpirar mais do que o normal. É muita pressão para ele. Todos aqueles olhares. Achou que iria se adaptar. 

O chinês o olha, mesmo não recebendo o par de olhos alheios de volta. Ele aperta ainda mais as mãos e caminha rápido para dentro do restaurante. Ele não quer que o outro passe por mais constrangimentos que passou. 

Parando na recepção, ainda com as mãos juntas, Yifan mais atrás, Zitao toma a dianteira. Um homem alto e loiro aparece para recepcioná-los. 

— Boa tarde. Como posso auxiliar os senhores? — O homem se curva de leve. A postura ereta. O tom de voz neutro.

— Olá. — Tao utiliza de seu tom de voz baixo e discreto. — Eu desejo a melhor mesa que vocês possam ter. 

O funcionário acena e pondera a pensar. Algo parece errado, isso Tao nota. Ele sabe o que tem de errado. Yifan permanece transpirando, a mão tremendo de leve, o olhar para o chão. 

— Nós estamos fechando, senhor. A cozinha já se encerrou. 

Tao finge surpresa. Ele sabe que estaria para fechar. Como sempre, tem suas cartas na manga: dinheiro. 

— Sem problema. — Huang profere calmo. — Peço que preparem uma refeição para nós. 

— Mas senhor… — O homem engole em seco quando é encarado nos olhos. O olhar de Tao é penetrante. Sério. Uma fera. 

— Pago o triplo do salário de toda equipe e inclusive o seu, para produzirem algo que eu e — levanta as mãos para o alto, o funcionário analisando — ele possamos nos alimentar. 

O homem parece ponderar por breves instantes. É uma proposta tentadora e ele duvidava que se o hotel soubesse do dinheiro que receberia, negaria um pedido daqueles. 

— Por aqui, por favor. — O funcionário pede, seguindo o restaurante adentro, por entre mesas grandes e vazias. 

Se acomodam na mesa do centro. Aquela que recebe mais destaque. A única ocupada no meio de tudo aquilo. Eles soltam as mãos quando se sentam, lado a lado, na enorme mesa redonda. 

— O que os senhores desejam? 

— Duas doses de cachaça brasileira. — Tao pede, olhando nos olhos do funcionário, que alterna entre anotar no tablet e devolver o olhar. — E a especialidade da casa. 

O funcionário acena positivamente e pede licença, se retirando silenciosamente. 

Zitao olha para o lado. Yifan está com as mãos no próprio colo, olhando para as palmas delas, calado. Parece alheio a tudo ao seu redor. O chinês usa sua mão direita para entrelaçar a esquerda alheia. Yifan se assusta e o olha. Zitao carrega um sorriso bonito adornando os lábios, transmitindo confiança. 

— Você merece estar tanto ocupando esse lugar como qualquer outra pessoa que aqui esteja. — Zitao fala com confiança e calmaria. 

Yifan sequer abre a boca para responder. A garganta está seca. Apenas o encara de volta, pisca devagar e solta as mãos quando um garçom aparece trazendo dois copos contendo um líquido transparente.

Eles se entreolham e pegam os copos. Zitao vira de primeira, esvaziando, como se fosse tequila. Yifan analisa o líquido, girando o copo entre os dedos, segurando a vontade de cheirar, pois isso seria mal educado, ele deduz. Opta por fazer o mesmo que o outro e se arrepende. A garganta queima e depois de um tempo, a ponta da sua língua fica doce. 

Mal terminam as bebidas e as refeições chegam, sendo trazidas por um carrinho. Yifan se surpreende. É como nos filmes que ele via quando criança. Os pratos vão sendo destampados e colocados na mesa. O sino-canadense sente sua boca encher de água e seu estômago se revirar. 

Há tanta coisa diferente, que ele sequer sonhou um dia comer. Peixes dos quais nunca havia visto nem no livro de Biologia. Aves dos mais variados tipos, assadas. Ensopados e verduras cortadas de tantas formas. 

Olha para o outro ao seu lado. Tao recebe seu olhar e dispensa os três garçons que vieram trazer com um aceno. 

Yifan aproveita a oportunidade e pega um prato branco. Se serve de carnes, as várias que couber no seu prato. Pega os talheres, corta um pedaço pequeno, embora sua fome peça por algo grande, e leva a boca, mastigando devagar. É algo tão inusitado que seu paladar nem sabe identificar. 

Tao o observa silenciosamente, com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. Yifan evoluiu muito sua maneira de comer. Ele sabia que o outro estava morrendo de fome. Ouviu seu estômago roncar algumas vezes. E mesmo assim, não se sujou, nem cortou pedaços grandes. Mastigou devagar, apreciando. 

Ao fim da refeição e dividindo uma garrafa de vinho brasileiro, eles esvaziam mais uma taça e sorriem um para o outro. 

— Você vai mesmo pagar o triplo para eles? — Yifan pergunta, sorrindo e levando a taça aos lábios. Acha que aprendeu ao menos um pouco a apreciar um bom vinho. 

— Claro que vou! — Zitao responde e leva o último resquício do líquido na sua taça. — Quando é que eu menti, hm? 

Yifan para de sorrir e gira a taça entre os dedos. 

— Quando disse que me amava. — O sino-canadense responde e encara o outro para ver sua reação. 

Zitao pisca devagar. O olhar doce adorna seus olhos bonitos. Ele passa a mão cheia de anéis pelos cabelos sedosos e encara Yifan. 

— Era verdade. — Pela primeira vez, o chinês desvia o olhar e passa a brincar com os talheres sujos dos pratos. — Ainda é verdade. 

Yifan engole em seco aquela afirmação. Leva a taça aos lábios e toma a bebida devagar, sentindo mais do gosto refinado no seu podre paladar. 

O mesmo homem de antes se aproxima. Ele pede licença e pergunta se desejam mais alguma coisa. Tao agradece e diz para descontar tudo no seu nome, inclusive o salário dos funcionários, como prometeu. 

Wu sai atrás do outro. Param na recepção, onde Tao faz algumas anotações que Yifan não se dá ao trabalho de entender o que é. Ele apenas o espera ao lado. 

— Vamos? — Zitao pergunta, indicando a saída e um carro preto importado estacionado os esperando. 

O sino-canadense nada diz, apenas segue para fora. Abre a porta do passageiro, se senta e fecha numa batida. Ele coloca o cinto de segurança, sempre por precaução. Nunca sabe quando Zitao iria pirar e acelerar até eles arrebentarem o carro. Ele sabe de cor o lema "nascidos para morrer" do outro. 

O chinês nunca usa cinto de segurança. Provável que nunca recebeu uma multa pelos vidros serem sempre escuros o suficiente para não enxergar nada dentro do automóvel. 

Ele nem se surpreende quando vê a velocidade ficar cada vez maior. Se forem morrer, pelo menos está de estômago cheio. Yifan agora se acostumou às coisas inesperadas que Zitao faz por ele, menos dos sentimentos que recebe. 

Seguindo seu costume de olhar para a janela, o sino-canadense nem percebe que Zitao está o olhando. 

— Não vai perguntar nosso destino? — Fala, alternando o olhar entre o trânsito e o homem sentado ao seu lado. 

— Não. — Responde sem sequer se virar. 

Se Wu quisesse ficar em silêncio, Huang respeitaria. Calou-se, concentrando em dirigir com mais segurança, reduzindo a velocidade. 

[...]

Estacionando na frente de um estabelecimento com a fachada toda preta e jornais ocupando o vidro da vitrine, impedindo a visualização de qualquer coisa lá dentro, Yifan achou um tanto suspeito. Mas seguiu mesmo assim quando Zitao abriu a porta e o esperou que entrasse para fechar. 

Seguiram por um corredor extenso, pouco iluminado. Yifan retesou cada músculo do seu corpo. Aquilo parecia uma espécie de armadilha. O que poderia se tratar ficando tão escondido? 

No fim, chegaram na parte iluminada. Seus olhos arderam com a claridade e ele precisou piscar várias e várias vezes rapidamente até se acostumar. 

Finalmente adaptando-se à claridade repentina, varre o lugar com os olhos. Se encontram num estúdio de tatuagem. Tem vários tatuadores e pessoas sendo tatuadas ao mesmo tempo. Agulhas dispostas, diversos desenhos nas paredes, macas vazias, fumaça provindas de cigarros, charutos e becks. Além do som alto rolando algum tipo de rock. Onde Tao havia os enfiado daquela vez? 

— E aí, Nakamoto. — Tao profere para o tatuador próximo a eles, que larga o desenho pela metade e se levanta para cumprimentá-los. 

O tal tatuador usa uma camiseta de banda preta, um piercing nos lábios, um na sobrancelha e os braços são fechados de tatuagens. Os cabelos são brancos e pelo nome, parece ser japonês.

Recebe a mão estendida e aperta com firmeza de volta. Ele olha para sua mão, depois sobe o olhar para seu rosto. Se encaram e ele solta uma gargalhada, soltando sua mão e se jogando na cadeira, as pernas bem abertas. 

— No que posso ajudá-los hoje? — O tal Nakamoto pergunta. 

Yifan achou aquela pergunta bem estranha, não que o ambiente suspeito já não provesse isso. Por acaso tatuagem era ilegal na Flórida? Algo clandestino se estabelecia por ali. E, com certeza, estava louco para dar no pé. 

— Tatuagem. — Tao diz e sorri. 

— Bem, essa é a minha especialidade. — Nakamoto responde sorrindo e se levanta. Abre uma pasta contendo vários desenhos e os espalha pela maca. — O que vão querer? Um Old School? Algo mais exclusivo? 

Ambos se aproximam para olhar as coisas dispostas. Tao olha os desenhos com um brilho no olhar jamais visto antes. Ele sentia vontade de fazer tatuagem e nunca havia feito uma antes? Yifan pensou num motivo. Tao não ligava para nada que a sociedade lhe dissesse. O dinheiro estava à disposição. Um pedido do pai, quem sabe? 

— Eu quero uma escrita. — O chinês pede, passando a tirar suas roupas, largando-as no chão. Ficou somente com a parte de baixo das peças. — Aqui. — Indicou, colocando a mão sobre o peitoral do lado esquerdo. 

— Beleza. Você dá as ordens, chefe. — Nakamoto disse empolgado, sorrindo e guardando os desenhos na pasta. Largando-a na mesa que estava o desenho de um dragão inacabado. 

Huang deita devagar na maca. Wu se aproxima curioso para saber o que seria tatuado. 

— Sabe mandarim? — Tao questiona. 

— Um pouco. — Nakamoto está ajeitando a próxima agulha e um novo tubo de tinta preta. As luvas estão na mão e já colocou a máscara no rosto. — O que vai ser? 

— Wu Yifan. — Tao responde sem olhar para o citado. Apenas para o tatuador. — Consegue? 

— Claro. 

Se o tatuador se surpreendeu, disfarçou muito bem. Seu olhar continuou o mesmo e ele passou a tatuar diretamente na pele. A especialidade de Nakamoto é  _ free hand.  _ Zitao só consome tudo do melhor e com o tatuador não seria diferente. 

Zitao não fez uma cara estranha ou os olhos embargaram. Ele apenas se concentrou em olhar para o teto e piscar algumas vezes. 

Yifan se sentou num banco que achou ao lado da maca. Pegou a mesma pasta de antes e passou a dar uma olhada, sugestão do próprio Nakamoto, alegando se acharia algo legal. 

E mesmo tentando se distrair com os desenhos realmente bons, a música alta estava o incomodando, além da letra só falar merda. Está quase se levantando e indo esperar fora do estabelecimento quando o barulho da agulha cessa e Tao se levanta, sentado na maca e sorrindo para si. Exibindo a parte avermelhada e agora coberta com caracteres chineses. 

— É seu nome. — Tao fala com orgulho e um sorriso bonito.

De todas as loucuras que Yifan um dia imaginou que o outro fizesse, não achou realmente que ele tatuaria seu nome. E pior: no peitoral. Bem onde se localiza o coração. Ele entendeu aquela metáfora. 

O sino-canadense não consegue nem ter uma reação imediata. Ele entreabre os lábios e depois fecha. Resolve que o melhor a ser feito, é pegar as roupas no chão e dá-las ao dono. 

O chinês se veste com certo cuidado e paga pelo serviço com seu cartão sem limite. Sorri e trocam apertos de mão. Seguem pelo mesmo corredor escuro. 

Dessa vez, é Wu quem abre a porta e espera Zitao passar para fechá-la. Ele até se oferece para dirigir, mas o chinês nega. Gosta de dirigir e olhar para o lado, sabendo que não está sozinho. Mesmo que quisesse, o que se ofereceu não poderia dirigir legalmente, afinal, seus documentos foram todos confiscados pelo Estado assim que foi preso.

Eles entram num acordo mútuo silencioso. Yifan como passageiro. Zitao como motorista. E retornam para o hotel. 

[...]

No quarto novamente, Yifan se surpreende com as roupas postas na cama. Se pergunta se aquilo seria para si também. Dispostas, há uma camisa de linho preta, um paletó branco com abotoaduras, um relógio dourado, uma pulseira de ouro fina, anéis grossos com pedras redondas e uma calça da mesma cor, além de sapatos de couro provavelmente italiano da cor preta. Ao lado, um terno de veludo azul. Aquilo brilhava tanto que fazia até mal para seus olhos. Apostava um dedo seu de quem seria aquele tão chamativo. 

Tao fecha a porta atrás de si. Se o outro soubesse que seria a última vez que eles ficariam num quarto juntos, faria alguma coisa? O beijaria? Diria que o amava? O abraçaria bem forte? Dançariam uma última música da Lana Del Rey? Há tantas possibilidades que o coração de Zitao dispara. É claro que Yifan não fará nenhuma delas, mas desejar não é tão ruim assim. Huang desejaria que Yifan o amasse para todas as estrelas até que todas morressem e sumissem de vez, deixando o céu escuro. E quando isso acontecesse, pagaria para a Nasa buscar mais estrelas e ele pudesse desejar mais e mais, até seu desejo ser cumprido ou ele desaparecer junto delas. 

Engolindo em seco e respirando fundo, Zitao agiu impulsivamente. Poderia ser a última vez, ele precisava fazer, precisava tomá-lo para si, por pelo menos uma vez na sua vida ridícula, vazia, fútil e mesquinha. 

Se aproximou devagar, em passos cautelosos e passou os braços pelo peitoral alheio, o abraçando por trás. Devagar, encostou a cabeça no seu ombro e sentiu seu cheiro. Yifan cheirava tão bem. Cheirava a mal caminho. A pessoa confusa. E o homem que morreria amando. Aquele que mais o fez sofrer, mas também, o que mais fez sentir nada e tudo ao mesmo tempo. Alegria, euforia, ansiedade, angústia e amor. Amor do jeito deturpado de Zitao. 

Yifan prendeu a respiração. Travou os músculos quando sentiu a cabeça alheia pousada no seu ombro. Piscou devagar e se arrepiou quando sentiu seu pescoço ser cheirado. Esperava que pelo menos não estivesse suado e um odor desagradável emanasse do seu cangote. 

— Vai acontecer alguma coisa? — Yifan pergunta receoso. Ele sabe dos sentimentos do outro e também sabe que o outro se segura na maior parte do tempo, respeitando seu espaço. No entanto, tudo soa estranho ultimamente. Por acaso, ele iria abandoná-lo? 

— Depende… O que você acha? — Huang pergunta. O rosto escondido no ombro alheio. 

Wu se cala. Huang o solta e pede perdão pelos toques. Eles se trocam em silêncio. 

Na hora de sair, olham uma última vez pelo quarto. Para as bebidas. Tao prometeu a si mesmo que não colocaria mais uma gota de álcool na boca dali para frente. Yifan decidiu que tentaria se abrir para o mundo novamente, mesmo que esse não o quisesse, exceto por uma pessoa: Zitao. 

Na saída, Zitao parou mais uma vez na recepção. Assinou papéis, agradeceu a hospedagem, pagou o que devia e disse que recomendaria a todos o lugar maravilhoso no qual fora bem tratado. 

Quando seguiram para fora do hotel, Yifan, que não costumava olhar para trás quando partia de um lugar, olhou pela primeira vez e um arrepio percorreu seu corpo, como se fosse a última vez que pisaria ali. 

Balançou a cabeça e se concentrou em entrar no carro, fechar a porta, abaixar o vidro todo e colocar o cinto de segurança. Mexer os anéis grossos usados nos dedos mindinhos parecia mais interessante do que olhar para a paisagem. 

Já havia escurecido totalmente quando pararam na frente de um Cassino. Com seus letreiros néons e as diversas luzes coloridas iluminando alguns pontos do céu, o local parecia movimentado demais, com seus entra e sai de pessoas constantes. 

Yifan se sentiu estranho. Quando adolescente, morria de vontade de entrar num daqueles, agora, que está de frente para um, a vontade morreu. Ele preferia os lugares que visitaram antes, como aquela cabana tropical na Tailândia ou mesmo a cobertura do outro. Admitia se sentir mais à vontade quando estavam somente os dois. Ele não precisava forçar uma postura que não tinha. Esconder seus dentes amarelados. Seu vocabulário podre. Seus modos detestáveis. 

Escutou a porta do carro bater atrás de si e olhou. Zitao andava às suas costas, com uma postura confiante e um sorriso terrível nos lábios. Jogou a chave do automóvel caro para trás e juntou seu braço ao do outro, como se fossem recém-casados. 

Passaram a andar, arrastados pelo chinês para próximo do estacionamento que abrigava diversos veículos tão luxuosos quanto os que já utilizaram. 

— Você vai mesmo abandonar aquele carro assim? — Yifan deu ênfase no "aquele", ao se referir ao valor. 

— Sortudo quem achar a chave, não? Eu paguei pelo aluguel dele por um mês. — Zitao responde como se não fosse nada. 

— Você é louco. 

Zitao sorri e eles param no meio de diversos carros. Separa-se de Yifan e passa a analisar os veículos que tem à sua disposição, nenhum que fosse seu,  _ ainda.  _

Yifan acha estranho um estacionamento como aquele, com tantos veículos que poderiam alimentar milhares de famílias, sem pelo menos um zé ninguém ganhando uma merda para cuidar deles. E aí que algo o lembra: nenhum louco seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa com um carro visto o dono deles. 

Ao ouvir o barulho de vidro sendo quebrado e a um metro dele, Zitao sorrindo e tirando os estilhaços do seu cotovelo, que pertenciam a uma câmera próxima. E se dá conta, ninguém seria louco, exceto Huang Zitao. 

Yifan corre até si e o pega pelo braço, começando a puxar Zitao para longe da câmera. Se fossem rápidos, poderiam sair inteiros e se dispersar no meio daquela multidão. Entrariam no tal cassino, tomariam uma bebida e sairiam um tempo depois, tudo certo. 

O bilionário se solta do aperto e segura a mão que o segurava. Eles se olham. 

— Que caralhos você tá fazendo? — Yifan pergunta atordoado. Os batimentos cardíacos se acelerando aos poucos. 

Zitao olha no seu rosto, analisando os detalhes. Queria gravar bem na memória. Aquelas pupilas dilatadas de incertezas e medo de punição. Da boca que tocou somente uma vez, mas que foi o suficiente para sugar sua alma. Os cabelos pretos, agora longos, esvoaçando pela brisa noturna. 

O chinês sorri, mostrando os dentes brancos e alinhados. Coloca delicadamente uma mão na lateral do rosto alheio. E o olha nos olhos. Yifan acompanha cada um dos movimentos, ansioso por uma resposta. O tempo parecia voar. 

— Você confia em mim? — Zitao usou um tom de voz doce. Que no fundo, era carregado de ousadia. Como se o desafiasse. Poderia Yifan abandoná-lo, agora? 

Wu desvia o olhar. O chinês retira a mão do rosto alheio. Toma aquilo como um sim e parte para a ação. Vai até um Mustang branco e quebra o vidro do motorista com o cotovelo. O tecido grosso e bom, impede que a pele seja ferida pelos cacos. 

Zitao prossegue, abrindo a porta por dentro e se agachando, puxando os fios e dando alguns gritinhos baixos ao levar choque. 

Yifan observa tudo de perto, no encalço do outro. Por acaso, estaria ele tentando fazer uma ligação direta? O suor escorre pelas suas costas, têmporas e mãos. O que estão fazendo é furto. E furtar nunca é uma boa, principalmente de gente rica. 

Ele jurou não se envolver mais com coisas erradas perante aos juízes, porém, agora está quase rendendo e empurrando o outro, para que ele mesmo tome a dianteira das coisas. 

Suas mãos tremiam de leve e ele decidiu que faria aquela merda, quando ouviu o ronco do motor. Olhou para frente, Tao estava sentado, um sorriso mal e a porta do motorista fechada. 

Morreria se fosse o caso, mas não voltaria para aquele lugar imundo jamais. E com esse pensamento, atravessou a parte de trás, abriu a porta do motorista já destravada pelo outro pelo lado de dentro e se jogou, fechando com um estrondo. 

Zitao deu a ré e bateu num luxuoso carro que estava estacionado atrás. Não que ele se importasse muito. Engatou a marcha e colocou o pé no acelerador, causando um barulho estridente e entortando todo o carro. 

Saiu do estacionamento em alta velocidade, acessando a avenida próxima rapidamente. Sem esperar sua vez, cortava pelo meio dos carros, fazendo ultrapassagens proibidas e atingindo o limite de velocidade permitida. 

— Onde pretende ir? — Yifan pergunta sentindo o coração na garganta. Pela primeira vez, não colocou cinto de segurança. 

— Estamos indo para onde o destino nos permitir ir. — Tao disse e dirigindo somente com uma mão, usou a outra para puxar o celular do bolso e jogar na direção de Yifan que, assustado, quase não conseguiu pegar. Recebeu um olhar desaprovador com a ação repentina. — Coloca a música Blue Velvet para nós. 

Yifan desbloqueia o celular com sua digital e abre a boca surpreso. Tem que dividir sua atenção entre manter o corpo no banco e mexer no celular, além de ignorar as diversas buzinas. Procura rapidamente pela música, os dedos se atrapalhando em digitar rápido. Aperta o play e coloca no volume médio. 

Deixa o aparelho entre suas pernas para que não voe pelo carro e coloca as duas mãos na porta, a agarrando com força quando Zitao faz uma curva inesperada. Olha para frente e vê que estão numa estrada vazia, acha estranho, mas não julga, afinal, a velocidade diminuiu ao menos. 

Agora, Tao dirige mais calmo e tudo parou de balançar. Ele aproveita e procura pela mão do outro que, quando sente os dedos curiosos, puxa e entrelaça de uma vez. Se Yifan não diz nada sobre aquilo, Zitao também não dirá. 

— De quem é esse carro? — Wu pergunta, um tanto curioso. Qualquer coisa que desviasse a atenção da sua iniciativa. 

— De um velho colecionador de carros antigos. 

Yifan o encara acusador. Zitao ri. 

— Duvido que vá se importar, ele tem tantos. Não vai se incomodar de me emprestar um, vai? — Ele termina de dizer, estalando a língua no céu da boca, agindo como uma menina mimada.

Yifan franze o cenho e desvia o olhar. Tanta coisa para estarem fazendo e Zitao resolve que dar uma volta com um carro roubado de um possível milionário não ocasionará nada. 

E quase como algo ou alguém ouvisse seus pensamentos, seus olhos captam faróis atrás de si. Coloca a cabeça para fora e seus olhos piscam rapidamente absorvendo aquilo. Volta para dentro do carro. Ah que ótimo, estavam sendo perseguidos! Ele pensa. Maldita hora que foi seguir aquela ideia cretina. 

Pela ironia do destino, começa a tocar With You e Yifan ri de nervoso. Tao o olha e gargalha também. Talvez estivessem enlouquecendo. O coração do sino-canadense vai a mil por hora e ele precisa se apoiar no painel do carro quando Tao faz duas curvas fechadas e acelera ainda mais. 

Yifan engole em seco. A comida que ingeriu anteriormente parece querer voltar e suas mãos transpiram como se estivesse sendo jogados baldes de água. 

O celular voa para seus pés. Ele vai pegá-lo, mas o carro acelera ainda mais e bate a cabeça no painel, xinga alto, se obrigando a levantar. Antes que possa reagir, ele vê. Seus olhos captam. Não há mais pista. É o final de um viaduto em construção que termina no mar. 

Ele arregala os olhos e olha para Zitao, esse que já está o olhando. Os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Os dedos brancos de tanto agarrar o volante. 

Yifan não entende, porquê ele não para? Não muda de direção. Por que ele não sugere que sem joguem do carro ainda em movimento? O sino-canadense arregala os olhos quando percebe a gravidade da situação. Abre a boca para gritar e a voz morre no fundo da sua garganta. 

Tao retira uma das mãos do volante e leva ao peito, apertando de leve, no lugar da tatuagem. Onde está o nome do outro. 

— Você confia em mim, não é? — Ele pergunta, uma lágrima solitária escorre pelo rosto bonito. Yifan acena de leve, meio bobo. — Então, abra a sua porta. 

Yifan respira fundo e hesita. A mão trava. O que iria acontecer? 

— Por favor. — Tao implora, a voz embargada. 

Com os dedos trêmulos, Yifan acata o pedido e sente todo o vento bagunçar sua roupa. Inclusive, a pulseira que ganhou bater agitada contra seu pulso. Seus cabelos escovados entram na frente dos olhos, embaçando a visão. 

Duas mãos o empurram com força e ele, atordoado, cai para fora do veículo em movimento. Seu primeiro reflexo, é proteger a cabeça com os braços. 

Ele rola e termina caindo em cima do braço esquerdo. Tenta se levantar e sente o antebraço queimar. Tenta mais uma vez movê-lo e urra de dor. 

Decide forçar e um grito escapa pela garganta. Pelo menos agora está sentado. Olha para frente e vê os últimos resquícios do carro, ultrapassando a barragem de cones e afundando no mar. 

Yifan pisca atônito. Da sua garganta machucada, um grito de desespero sai: 

— Tao! 

E Zitao se foi, deixando para trás Yifan com um braço quebrado, bilhões de wons e um coração partido. 

Yifan não sabe quantas horas ficou parado até ouvir o som de sirenes. Os paramédicos lhe levantaram e fizeram uma tala simples, o deixando sentado na porta da ambulância. Um cobertor nos ombros e um olhar vazio, encarando o mar à frente. 

O encheram de perguntas, tanto os policiais, quanto os paramédicos. O sino-canandense não conseguiu responder nenhuma delas. Seu peito doía, a garganta estava arranhada, o braço latejava e aquele maldito guincho não retirava o automóvel mergulhado. Os desgraçados dos mergulhadores pareciam imprestáveis e se o braço não tivesse quebrado, ele mesmo iria lá, embora soubesse que correria o risco de afundar junto, não que importasse. 

Ao menos, os caras que o seguiam deram no pé quando Tao jogou o carro no mar. Isso ele notou, nas várias horas que passou, olhando para as águas. Se tivesse segurado os braços ou não aberto a porta, ele teria ido junto? Não devia pensar, mas Zitao fora cruel demais ao fazer aquilo com ele e consigo mesmo. 

Seu olhar permaneceu vidrado, encarando as águas, o horizonte e o céu agora claro. Havia amanhecido. Não existia tempo. Ninguém mais tentava nem lhe dar água. A sua mente gritava que se olhasse fixamente, se fizesse esforço, encontrariam seu corpo, daria tempo. 

Ouve passos se aproximarem. Ele vê de relance algo preto, um terno, um sapato caro e escuro. Não importa. Coisas elegantes lembravam ele. Desviar o olhar significa desistir. Aquilo seria a maior loucura dele, certo? Forjar sua própria morte. Se essa fosse a possibilidade, o ignoraria por vários dias e como forma de dizer que estava tudo bem, seguraria sua mão, entrelaçaria os dedos. Ele estaria lá por ele. 

— A polícia desistiu de te interrogar, por ora. Acham que está em estado de choque. — O homem fala. Não recebendo um olhar sequer, prossegue — Eles acham que foi só um acidente. 

Depois de minutos em silêncio, Yifan fala, a voz rouca e o olhar vazio para o mar. 

— O carro era roubado. —  _ Aquela desgraça de carro daquele velho maldito e broxa, era roubado. É, eles roubaram aquela bosta e se divertiram.  _ Ele sente vontade de completar, mas não tem forças. Tudo dói. Como as surras dos detentos. Como as surras dos guardas e depois as surras da vida. 

Captando o tom de voz seco, o homem sabe que não conseguirá muita coisa. Tao causou até na sua morte. Insiste, porque agora precisa auxiliá-lo. Promessas feitas a Huang devem ser cumpridas, mesmo após a morte deste. 

— Eu imaginei. — O homem responde, solta uma risada seca. — Típico dele. 

Yifan finalmente se vira. O olha com desprezo. Sua presença deveria ser muito miserável mesmo para ser digno de ouvir uma risada num momento com aqueles.  _ Zitao está morto e você sozinho novamente, Yifan. Pobre Yifan. Vai voltar a vagar por aí?  _ A mente dele grita a verdade e sente dor de cabeça. 

— Quem é você? — Yifan o encara. A expressão fechada. A postura agressiva defensiva estava de volta. Ele a perdeu de certa forma. Ele não achava justo usá-la quando Tao o tratava tão bem.

— Doutor Zhang, advogado particular do Zitao. — O advogado estende a mão. Yifan sequer faz menção de apertá-la. Mantêm a mesma postura. Ele recolhe a mão, um tanto envergonhado. Já estava até prevendo que lidar com aquele homem seria difícil demais. Zitao complicava as coisas até depois da morte. — E agora, o seu também. Sei que o momento não é propício, mas preciso lhe informar que, toda a fortuna dos Huang, agora é sua. Está tudo no seu nome. 

Yifan espera algum tipo de piada. Quem sabe uma proposta inesperada? Esse tal Zhang poderia ser só mais um milionário excêntrico querendo brincar com a sua cara suja. O advogado permanece sério. Yifan sente vontade de rir. Quanta idiotice. O que faria com tanto dinheiro? 

— E os caras do velho? — Wu muda de assunto. 

— Não irão atrás de você. A morte de Tao já compensou o prejuízo do carro dele. — Zhang explica. E ouvir aquilo dói. De uma maneira que ele não saberia explicar. Estar no meio de tudo aquilo tornava as coisas confusas. Se sente tonto. — Posso alegar que você não se sente bem para dar o depoimento. Vou te levar de volta à China e lá decidimos melhor, tudo bem? Eu sei que é complicado, mas precisa confiar em mim. Tao confiou você a mim. 

No entanto, Wu já não ouvia mais nada. Nunca ouviu coisa com tanto desprezo. Ele não sente nem raiva. O ódio sobe sua cabeça e vai embora como a brisa marítima que bagunça seus cabelos. Aquilo era a coisa mais cruel que já havia ouvido. Seu braço para de latejar. Seu peito para de doer e ele pode, enfim, respirar. Olha para o céu, os raios da manhã. Uma gaivota voa solitária. Como ele achou que poderia ter alguém se sempre seria o pássaro que voaria solitário? 

Yifan só falava o necessário. O caso foi concluído como um acidente e arquivado. Provavelmente, dedo de Zhang nisso. 

Eles voltaram para a China. O celular do outro, por ser de última geração, foi recuperado. Pagou uma grana e agora ele carregava para cima e para baixo, como se fosse seu. Desbloqueou apenas para ouvir as músicas que ouviam juntos no avião. 

O comando do Porto passou a ser seu. Ele não queria aquilo. Nada daquilo. Deixou nas mãos do Zhang. E daí que o Porto de Xangai, o maior do mundo, é seu? Tao não está lá para lhe ensinar qualquer coisa sobre. Para tagarelar sobre navios enquanto ouvem Lana Del Rey, bebem e ficam com as mãos juntas.

Concordou com tudo. A pagar os prejuízos que Tao deixou para trás. Em continuar a doar uma parte da sua fortuna a orfanatos. A pagar pelas pessoas que cuidavam das diversas propriedades que ficaram ao redor do mundo, agora em seu nome. E depois de muito pensar, também decidiu que investiria no sistema penitenciário, dando aos presos mais chances de se reinserir na sociedade outra vez. 

Ser chamado de senhor Wu ainda era estranho, mas ele não conseguia apenas dizer que não precisava. Dizer as coisas mais simples parecia ainda mais difícil que antes. Anteriormente por não achar que não tinha direito e, atualmente, por não achar motivação. Para que ir a restaurantes caros? Poderia pedir comida pronta e o porteiro apenas lhe entregaria na sua porta. Ligar para o Zhang? Não, as mensagens são mais práticas. 

O vento da beira mar bagunça seus cabelos longos. Ele manteve aquele costume, de pedir para lavá-los e escová-los. Se sentia mais adequado ao mundo que agora pertencia. 

Ele segura firme a urna em mãos contra o peito, ao lado esquerdo. Olha para trás e os fios entram nos seus olhos. Ele solta o objeto apenas para poder arrumar o cabelo e voltar a enxergar. 

Anda devagar na direção do mar. Se senta na areia fofa e deixa a urna ao seu lado. Olha para as ondas se quebrando. O céu acinzentado. Retira o seu aparelho celular do bolso da calça cinza e dá play em 13 Beaches, da Lana Del Rey. 

Ele a ouve silencioso. Pisca devagar. Arruma os cabelos. Roda os anéis dourados nos dedos. Analisa seu pulso, onde contém aquela pulseira. Agora, duas iguais, mudando somente a cor da pedra. 

Quando o refrão chega, ele se levanta. Limpa a parte traseira cheia de areia. Segura a urna e abre, despejando os últimos resquícios de cinzas que ali habitavam. O vento esparrama. Não se sabe mais para onde foi. 

Ele refaz o caminho. Na calçada, próximo ao carro estacionado que o espera. Solta a urna de porcelana da cor branca. Ela se espatifa no chão. 

A porta do carro é aberta para si. Ele a segura e olha para o mar pela última vez. Seus olhos estão secos. Seu braço se recuperou, mas ele ainda sente fisgadas, como se estivesse quebrado. 

Ele entra finalmente e a porta é fechada do lado de fora. Mantêm a postura ereta. O carro passa a se movimentar. 

_ Foram necessárias treze praias para encontrar uma vazia.  _

[...]

Fumando um cigarro caro que descobriu apreciar e acompanhado de uma garrafa pela metade de Whisky, apoiado na beira da sacada, ele finalmente tomou coragem de desbloquear o celular do outro. Sua digital ainda funcionava. 

Abriu a galeria. Diversos álbuns, com muitas fotos, mas um lhe chamou a atenção em especial. Nomeado Tomorrow Never Came, abriu e várias fotos dos dois apareceram. Com roupas que eles usavam. Fotos de Yifan fumando que nem sabia que havia sido tirada. De regata na Tailândia. Uma sua de olhos fechados enquanto faziam seu cabelo pela primeira vez. E outras de Tao. 

Abrindo uma específica de Tao e dando zoom, seu coração se partiu. Usava a roupa que se falaram pela primeira vez. O olhar selvagem como de uma onça. A maquiagem impecável. Os lábios finos com aquele sorriso que compraria você e também tomaria uma garrafa de Whisky sozinho. 

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Ele bloqueou a tela e guardou no bolso. Lana Del Rey tocava baixo. Se concentrou em olhar para a luz dos prédios abaixo dele. Tragou e soltou a fumaça bem devagar. Tomou um gole de conhaque. Queimou a garganta. O braço fisgou. As pulseiras giraram por seu pulso. 

  
  
  


_ It's not easy for me to talk about  _

_ I have heavy heartstrings  _

_ I'm not simple: It's trigonometry _

_ It's hard to express, I can't explain _

Wu Yifan foi preso por roubo de carga. E quem o aprendeu foi nada menos que Huang Zitao, o obcecado por Lana Del Rey, o chinês bilionário louco, o com tendências alcoólatras, instável, e aquele por quem desenvolveu sentimentos dos quais achou que jamais teria por alguém. 

_ Ever since my baby went away _

_ It's been the blackest day  _

Tragou. Tomou um gole. Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pela bochecha. Limpou com as costas da mão, mesmo que ninguém pudesse lhe ver. Suas mãos estavam mais ossudas, perdeu peso. A fome não parecia algo que lhe incomodava mais que a solidão. Agora, ele entendia o porquê de Tao implorar por sua presença junto a dele.  _ O silêncio sufocava até você ficar com lágrimas nos olhos e implorar que ele pare.  _

Desbloqueou seu celular. Mandou mensagem para o Zhang. Ele falaria mais sobre coisas que não iriam lhe interessar, mas, ao menos, manteria a sua cabeça ocupada. Depois, mandou mensagem para o porteiro, autorizando a subida do outro. Ele pedia desculpa para o funcionário mentalmente cada vez não conseguia lhe dirigir a palavra. Não era culpa de nenhum dos dois, afinal. Yifan nunca foi muito bom em manter relações com outras pessoas além dele mesmo. 

Ele deixava Lana Del Rey tocar o dia todo, num ciclo vicioso. Dormia muito naquela cama espaçosa demais. Piscava rápido e se alimentava uma vez por dia. Até tentou visitar um dos orfanatos, no entanto, se sentiu sujo demais para tocar em crianças. 

A campanhia tocou. Enxugou outra lágrima. Os olhos levemente avermelhados. Se levantou, pegou a garrafa, os cigarros, os celulares e andou para dentro do apartamento devagar, quase se arrastando, descalço, sentindo o piso frio abaixo dos seus pés. 

Colocou as coisas que carregava na mesa de vidro do centro e abriu a porta. O advogado sorriu, pediu licença e entrou. Tirou seus sapatos caros e caminhando de meias, se sentou no divã vermelho. 

Wu encostou a porta, andou e se jogou no sofá. Eles se entreolham. Um clima mórbido tomava conta do ambiente. O sino-canadense pensava em pedir desculpas por colocar o outro naquela situação. Aguentar um vagabundo depressivo como ele. 

— Posso me servir? — Zhang pergunta, se referindo a garrafa. 

Yifan o olha nos olhos. Ele se sente aliviado pelo outro iniciar um diálogo. Se levanta sem dizer nada. Vai até a cozinha, pega um copo e retorna para a sala. Se lembra de alguns copos e nomes de bebidas por conta de observar o outro lhe servir. Agora ele quem servia.  _ Ele seria o Zitao?  _ Não. Ele não sentia nada pelo Doutor Zhang. Nem por mais ninguém. 

Se senta no sofá. Inclina a garrafa e coloca pouco. Como o outro colocava para si. Estende na direção do advogado, este aceita de bom grado e agradece. 

Yifan encosta as costas no estofado. Leva a garrafa aos lábios e se serve de goles generosos. Pensa no porquê de ter chamado o outro ali. Não queria nada de ninguém. 

— Como você está? — O outro pergunta. Um leve tom de preocupação na voz. 

Yifan o olha. Pisca várias vezes antes de responder. 

— Chapado. Eu tô chapado. — Responde vago, em referência aos seus olhos avermelhados. Não que ficasse chorando pelos cantos. Mesmo que algumas vezes tenha acordado com os olhos úmidos. Dormir o fazia esquecer da realidade. Seus sonhos eram doces e serviam de morfina. 

Ambos tomam um longo gole. Viver naquele apartamento sozinho parecia tortura, o advogado pensa. 

Quando Honeymoon começa a ressoar pelas caixas de som. Yifan acende um cigarro com o mesmo zippo banhado a ouro daquela noite. Ele traga e solta a fumaça pelos ares. Seu braço lateja e ele pragueja baixo, segurando onde dói. 

Se lembra de como precisou reconhecer o corpo dele. A tatuagem no peito. Tão pálido, tão magro. Os lábios finos e roxos. Os cabelos secos. As olheiras evidentes. Como o único conhecido próximo e vivo do falecido, pediu que fosse cremado. Não aguentaria a ideia de saber que aquele corpo tão bonito, fosse devorado por vermes gulosos sem o mínimo de piedade. As cinzas voando pelas praias, foi quase como uma maneira de eternizá-lo. 

Zhang ficou observando o outro em silêncio. Yifan não sabia, mas passou a ficar divagando por longos minutos, olhando para o teto, perdido na própria mente confusa. O advogado não conseguia evitar, sentia pena. 

— Se lembra da pichação da garagem? — É claro que Yifan se lembra. Foi a primeira vez que Tao falou que o amava. Mas ele não consegue responder que sim. Que talvez. Ou que não. Falar é difícil. — Ele só atingiu o carro daquele que os olhou feio quando chegaram bêbados uma vez. O casal se mudou. Não falaram nada do porteiro ou de qualquer outro funcionário. 

_ Ninguém seria louco de mexer com quem tinha uma relação com Huang Zitao.  _ Yifan sente vontade de completar. Ninguém seria louco de mexer com Zitao, assim, o único que poderia provocar sua destruição, seria ele mesmo. 

Zhang se sentia levemente incomodado com aquela situação. Aquele clima mórbido. Uma música melancólica. Porém, não reclamou. Ele respeitaria o outro. Ao mesmo tempo, causava um déjà vu. Sorriu olhando para o líquido. 

— Sabe, Yifan... — O advogado começou a falar. Ele sabia que Yifan não estava completamente ali, mas o ouviria e depois, poderia refletir sobre. — Conquistar o amor de um Huang é fácil, difícil é conquistar sua confiança. É incrível, você conquistou os dois. 

Yifan estava ouvindo. Prestando atenção sem olhá-lo. É, eu matei dois coelhos com uma cajadada só. Wu tem vontade de responder. Contudo, ele não sabe se aquilo é uma conquista. Ele matou dois coelhos e ganhou uma onça. A onça se foi. Trocou uma onça por dois coelhos? Os três estão mortos de qualquer forma. 

Vendo que não obteria resposta, Zhang se levanta. Deposita a taça vazia sobre a mesa e passa pelo outro, indo na direção da saída. Sente seu pulso ser agarrado. Olha para baixo. 

— Me fala sobre ele. —  _ Por favor.  _ Yifan quer completar. Pede baixo e firme. Não olha nos olhos alheios. 

O outro acena positivo. Seu pulso é solto e ele volta para o lugar, se acomodando novamente. Abre uns botões da camisa social e solta o cinto. 

— Ele era advogado. Trabalhou para o pai por um ano após se formar. Sabia Kung Fu e amava o pai de um jeito peculiar. 

Yifan piscou. Seu braço latejou. O cigarro terminou e queimou a ponta dos seus dedos. Ele largou a bituca na mesa de vidro. Foi para frente e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos. O cabelo comprido inibia a visão do seu rosto. 

— Porquê ele não me contou? — Wu solta. Falar machuca sua garganta. 

— Certamente achou que não houvesse necessidade. 

Yifan sabia que era mentira. Tao não queria humilhá-lo. Se gabar de suas habilidades. Tao apenas queria lhe dar o mundo e amá-lo. Quando o refrão de Freak soa pelo apartamento, ele presta atenção na letra. Tao cuidou de si até o último momento. Como somente o rosto no chinês apareceu na câmera antes de ser quebrada e o dono do automóvel não se pronunciou, Yifan não temeu a prisão novamente. Tao fez tudo direitinho. 

— Por que ele me quis? — Yifan se pergunta mais para si do que para o advogado. 

— Ele te conhecia por papéis. Sabia de cada detalhe da sua vida. Eu mesmo providenciei a papelada. — Zhang sorri enquanto conta. — Ele me ligou eufórico, alegando ter conhecido o amor da vida dele. 

Yifan o olha. Um mínimo sorriso escapa dos seus lábios ressecados. 

— Se me conhecia, porquê quis se aproximar? 

— Ele queria te conhecer de verdade. Sem coisas que escreveram sobre você. — O advogado sorri — Ele te amou. 

Yifan pisca rápido, atônito. Zhang sorri para si. Wu não consegue parar de pensar que sequer sabe se o amou, muito menos se foi o suficiente. Não lhe deu nem um beijo digno, sem ficarem mal depois, que dirá um sexo decente.  _ Você é tão miserável que nem fazer ele gozar, fez, Yifan.  _ Sua mente grita. A única coisa que faziam demais especial era dormir juntos e andar de mãos dadas. 

Acontece que, Yifan jamais saberia, mas Tao guardou cada momento no seu coração e fechou, usando de cadeado o nome por cima. 

Ele jamais saberia, que Tao estava no limite naquele dia. Acabou com o conhaque do apartamento e simplesmente decidiu que iria para o Canadá. Quando o viu, sentado, bebendo sozinho e distraído, naquele bar qualquer, Huang se encantou e decidiu que o queria. Sentiu esperança e se aproximou. Não fora um belo início, pois foi dispensado. No entanto, continuaria. Ele tentaria. Tentaria uma última vez. 

_ "Don’t make me sad, don’t make me cry _

_ Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough, I don’t know why _

_ Keep making me laugh _

_ Let’s go get high _

_ The road is long, we carry on, try to have fun in the meantime _

_ Come and take a walk on the wild side _

_ Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain _

_ You like your girls insane _

_ Choose your last words, this is the last time _

_ ‘Cause you and I, we were born to die" _

**— Born to Die, Lana Del Rey.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A história deles chegou ao fim. Espero que tenha apreciado. 
> 
> Caso alguém queira conversar comigo ou dar uma olhada no trailer que está fixado no meu Twitter, só me procurar: @Dolovesnini. 
> 
> Obrigada mais uma vez. E Beatriz, a história do Tao finalizou, então acho que é a minha vez de fazer algo ao invés de me esconder atrás de um milionário fictício problemático.

**Author's Note:**

> Beatriz se você tiver lido, espero que tenha gostado pois eu estou gostando demais de escrever. E me desculpa por ser o Tao uma versão masculina, chinesa e milionária.


End file.
